


To the point of breaking

by cisco_centric_4ever



Series: Revenge and Neglect [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_centric_4ever/pseuds/cisco_centric_4ever
Summary: At the tender age of nine years old, Naruto Uzumaki breaks.He's had enough of the village and how they treat him.It hurts too much to keep going on with living...so what does he do?No, not kill himself. But they would wish he had.





	1. To the point of breaking

**Author's Note:**

> This is your first and maybe the only warning. 
> 
> Graphic content. Rape. Some incest. Some out of character, characters. Smart and strong Naruto. Slight mental insanity. Some prostitution. Shoutacon. Ect. 
> 
> Read at your own risk.

People. So many people. They walk the street at night, lusting for his flesh, to see him scream, squirming under their gaze. It hurts to think that this way was meant to be called a "home".

 

What is a home? 

 

Naruto never knew what a home could be like, be he would often dream about what it should be like. A mom, a dad, maybe a brother or sister. Family Dinners. Warm beds. Food every day along would have been a dream for him. 

 

"KILL IT!!!"

 

Naruto's eyes were glossed over as he started out at the crowd before him.Knives dug deep into him, some of them even making it to the bone. A fire was lit some time ago, he didn't know when, they have been feeding it ever since. It burned his body pretty badly at some point, but he could feel anything now. His body had been forced to reheal itself so many times now that he had become numb towards their torture. He hurt everywhere at one time, but now, now where had feeling. So what could he do know that he could no longer feel the pain their gifted him with? Stare. He had just been staring at them all for a long time now, he didn't know if they realized that he had stopped screaming so long ago and was now just watching them all. Memorizing their movements. Their actions. Their voice. Smell. Everything. It consumed him, just staring at them all. It felt like he was only watching a movie, one that had been playing every year around this time. What was this day supposed to be called again? He remembered someone saying that it was the day that 'the demon was reincarnated' or something like that. What was reincarnation anyways? Was it like being born? Well, he could careless about it. If it was something like being born again, then he wished he had never been born, he looked at all the kids his age and thought about how different they were from him. He was an outcast, the black sheep. But what did that mean? So he couldn't fit in, why? He didn't care about that either. Just like he didn't care for this village or it villagers or the way he was treated or...

 

Anything.

 

It was at this point that Naruto had an epiphany. 

 

Why should he care? If he did not care about anything already, then why should he care now? He had no family. No friends. No one t care about him when he was out late at night when he would get beat up when he would lay in a puddle or pool of his blood. No one cared about him. So why should he care about them? 

 

The question filled his mind to the point that it overflowed and came to the surface.

 

"Why should I care?" 

 

His voice was cracked and horse, it was dry and very had to make the sounds needed to speak, but he spoke. When he spoke, the villagers surrounding him paused in their merriment. "What did you say demon?" Asked one man with some sort of wooden club in his hands that had the very cliche of nails spiking at the top on one side.

 

"Why should I care?" Naruto spoke again, his voice just as soft and dry as before. The words forming on his lips like he had never spoken them before and wanted to try them out. "Why should I care...about anything?" He asked, he looked up at the man that had spoken before, he could see some people with confusion in their eyes, some dared to have concern and worry about theirs. He looked at them all, forming his voice to become higher so they could all hear him, "why?" He asked, "should I?" The villagers started murmuring about something, Naruto wasn't really interested in what they had to say now as he was looking over to where his arms were nailed to a wall. He had almost forgotten that he even had arms after they went numb sometime back after the beating had started for the night. Now that he was thinking about it more clearly, he would always get the worst beatings around this time of the year, when the villagers were the happiest. He would run and hid from them, leave them to their partying and hope that they don't come after him later, but they always to. It was always how the night ended. They were happy, he was crying, they were joyous, he was hurt, they were gleeful, he was in pain the likes of which no human being should be able to survive unscathed. 

 

And then it hit him. 

 

Maybe he was a demon after all. What if all this time, he was just a demon in human skin, looking just like them, trying to act just like them. Hoping beyond hope that they would accept him and he would be just like them. That he would be loved. Ha, what a silly word, love. How childish it sounded now, who even needed love in the first place? If he could survive this long without it, then clearly, it was not needed.

 

He looked back over to the villagers after someone threw a show or something at his head that was equal in size and weight. He looked at them with a bored expression, his mind not registering them as anything more than little annoying bugs that were meant to be squished. The only thing that he could hear coming out of their mouths was nonsense. Blah, blah, blah, demon, blah, blah, blah, kill, blah blah, blah. Nothing seemed to come out of their mouths that actually made sense other than those two words. So Naruto thought to himself if he was so much of a demon, why would the demon in him do? 

 

_**"Kill them."** _

Naruto heard a tired, wheezing voice that rung out from the back of his head. He's heard the sound before, and he would like to talk to this voice sometimes, it was the only thing that he could ever come close to calling a friend. But now it sounded so tired, so worn out that it made Naruto feel something, finally, after so long. Hate. he hated how the voice sounded, tired and weak like it was standing on its last leg. No, this was not the voice he liked, the strong, somewhat scary voice he had come to admire over the years that he's known it. He would have to help this being that lived solely inside of his head to become strong again. 

 

_**"Kill them all!"** _

 

If the voice inside his head wanted him to kill all the villagers that had hurt it so much that it sounded like this, then he would take great pleasures in doing so. 

 

He looked back at his arms that were nailed down to a wall with three Kuni and one sword for each hand. He pulled both forward with the strength unbeknownst to a normal child and dropped to the floor. His legs were mostly broken all the way through. They had decided to rebreak his legs seemingly every hour or half hour, he lost count on how many times he had tried to escape them before he went completely numb. He could feel the still broken arts of his legs grind against each other, a loud crunching sound was heard when he put more of his weight on his legs. But it didn't hurt him at all, he could not feel the unbearable pain that would come from trying to stand straight up on broken legs, he felt nothing but the movement of the bones. He woulder, for a brief moment when someone was going to come and attack him again while he slowly stood up. One look at the crowd in front and around him told him that he would have all the time in the world to make the first move before they got over their shock. 

 

He smirked, "let's play again, shall we?" Naruto grinned as he ripped one Kuni that was still embedded in his arms out and took a step forward. He was going to make the first move now. "Who knows why I am what I am?" He asked, no one answered, "awe come on, why so serious all of a sudden?"  He took a step closer to them and the first man from before dropped his club, backing up a few steps into the crowd as if that would save him. Naruto had already memorized each and every face in the crowd. To his surprise, there was one woman amongst the masses that came who was actually pregnant. A gleeful look came across his face, he knew that women very well, she first introduced herself to him a few years back when he started the academy. She was somewhat kind and sweet in general, but when it came to him, she was a beast. She became nasty and snide, talked about him in front of everyone, telling people that agreed with her thinking what she thought about him. She blamed him or 'Kyuubi' for doing everything wrong in her life, going so far as to say that he took away her husband and only son some years back. Now that he saw she was pregnant, he thought that he might as well make her words a reality. Since she's already lost a child once to someone or something else, and then blaming him when he didn't even know them, punishing him in the most painful and humiliating ways possible. He thought that she would be fine with paying for her crimes now by handing over this new child to him. But honestly, isn't that only fair for her to do?

 

"Stop looking at us with those disgusting eyes, demon!" Screamed a man with a pitch fork, he came running at the bloody blond fast, trying to end everything with one blow. He thought he was going to be seen as a hero for taking care of the demon brat.

 

He was wrong.

 

Naruto sensed the attack coming before it even came. He caught the man's hand with his own, his left arm still had a sword in it, but he used that to his advantage. He held the man's pitchfork with his right hand and used his mouth to pull out the sword from his left, it drew a lot of blood that added to the rest of the blood pooling around him. His arms felt a little heavy from not being moved in a while, but he would get used to moving them soon enough. With his left hand free of the sword, Naruto took the handle from his mouth and looked at the long piece of metal that used to impale his palms, it was a stander wakazashi blad that shined in the spots that were still free of his blood. He liked the handle, the feel of the weight of the sword in his hand, he swung the sword to see how it felt and the man's head fell a second later after the swing. The crowd gasped, not believing what just happened.

 

"Maebashi...Maebashi is-is dead!" Someone in the crowd screamed, which caused everyone else in the crowd to scream and panic. Some started to run away, but the number of people gathered made that more difficult than they first thought

 

Naruto looked up from the blad in his hand. He could feel the fear, the anger, the hate in the air. It all mixed together in a sweet way that made him want to more. The smell of fear was something that he thought would not make him smile so much, but to see these people turn from him in fear made a grin break out on his face. He wanted more. He rushed forward and slammed the sword in his hand into the closest persons back, it came out through their front in a wonderful spray of blood. Their fearful screams roared throughout the empty and abandoned spot they had chosen to bring him to, tied up and scared. They were still in the village so ANBU would no doubt be coming within the hour if not less to see what all the commotion was about. He decided that this would be enough time to do what he wished to these people. After all, they had their fun all night, almost a full seven hours had passed since he turned nine, so why not get himself a present?

 

"This will be fun," he smirked as he looked for his next target.

 

As the hour passed, the screams of many of the villagers were heard, but no one had arrived to check up on it. Yet. Naruto did not care as to why, so he continued his work. He caught a few men off guard and took out their eyes, using a dull Kuni, he stabbed it into the corner of their eye, forcing it in deeper until he hit his mark and then flicked his wrist.  He was surprised how tough their eye would be to come out, thinking that it was only held in by their eyelids before since he was never allowed to take an anatomy class before. When their eyes popped out with a wet squishing sound, he found that there was this sort of meat-like cord that was attached to their inner eye. He found that to be interesting information and popped out seven men's eyes and three women's eyes to see if this was true for everyone. It turned out that it was, he got bored by the time he reached the third woman and moved on to something else. It seems that the area they brought him to was some sort of abandoned area of the village that no one ever used anymore, it had shops, houses, apartments, and even a small civilian school with a park nearby, Naruto took note of how nice the place still looked even after years of neglect. The place was almost like a little maze that you had to navigate through to get back out to the main part of the village where they could be heard. Naruto found this to be a nice place to live seeing as how far away it was from the main part of the village, he was thinking about moving into this place when he was done. Maybe even fix up the place a little.

 

He found fifty of the villagers that had tortured him hiding out in one of the abandoned stores. They were hiding in the back of the store thinking that they would be free to live since he did not know the area as well. They were hoping on this fact as well when they first brought him here, thinking that he would not be able to escape the small portion of the village if he didn't know the twist and turns like in the main part. That proved to be their downfall as well because when Naruto had escaped their grasp the first time, he had memorized all the twist and turns that he made in his rush to get away from his attackers. He found them all and cut them down one by one, he would cut down on some of their limbs, chop their feet off, stab them near their throat or in their stomach, never giving them the pleasure of a quick death. He didn't find the pregnant woman among them when he found them, so he dealt with them quickly before leaving the store. 

 

The next group of people he found was ten men, one was trying to hide a little girl that he guessed was the man's daughter seeing as how she looked so much like him. Another man was trying to his two boys from his view, all three looked to be about his age. He felt no remorse when he slashed them in half with his sword, why their fathers or uncles watched as they bleed out from stab wounds in their stomachs or long cuts across their throats. He left the body's there and moved on to another group and another, he found a few that were by themselves, he found some that was with children again. Some were in his age group, some were older, and some were younger, but all of them had watched him suffer greatly at their hands, so why should he care about their age? He found a few girls that actually got down on their knees to beg for their lives, trying to promise to be whatever he wanted them t be as long as he didn't kill them, but their please and promises went on deaf ear as he cut off all five of their heads in a swift motion. He moved on going through his attackers like he was flipping through a magazine, trying to find the best page to look at until he found it. Or more accurately, her. The woman that he had been looking for all this time. By now a little more than an hour and a half had passed, he found her in the most convenient places of all: a hospital. She had one girl with her that was about two years older than him, it seems like all the stress of running away from him had managed to force her into labor. 

 

Naruto smirked, "my, my Aya-sensei, it looks like your going to have your baby soon." He said as he walked into the room that the two females were in, his feet were quite because he had finally fully healed an hour ago. His bones no longer brushed against each other, making a crunching sound with each step, so it stood to reason that they both were surprised by his arrival. They had expected to hear his broken bones make noise so that they knew to be ready when he came, but since it stopped, they were unprepared. 

 

"W-w-w-what d-d-do you want, d-d-demon!" The girl stuttered out as she stood in the way of the pregnant woman.

 

Naruto frowned at the fire and brought his blade down over her head, splitting her in two right down the middle. "This never concerned you, bitch," he said looking down spiteful towards the cut up body before him before it fell to the ground. He looked at it with disdain, he did not have a problem with killing her, maybe he should have, but then again, they may just prove how much of a demon he really was. They hurt him for no reason, so he repaid them for...opening his eyes to the truth. They gave birth to the monster of their nightmares. Coming back from his thoughts, he heard the pathetic whimpering of the woman in the bed, he looked up at her, emotionlessly. He took a step closer to her and she tried to move away from him, but she was stuck, she was in pain and had nowhere else to go. She sort of reminded him of his self when he was trying to get away from them, he thought that this was only Kami's way of saying 'you have suffered enough, here's your reward', but he couldn't trust anyone. Not even Kami-sama her/himself. 

 

"Aya-sensei, do you know why you are in this position right now?" Naruto asked her as he took up a chair that had toppled over when the girl from before stood to protect the woman. He sat down in the chair after placing it near the bed, not to close, not too far away either, and he just sat in it. Watching her give birth without help. He could see the tears forming in her eyes as she forced herself not to scream when a contraction rocked its way through her body. He merely kept watching her as she struggled to not make a sound as her unborn child fought to be born.

 

Finally, when the contraction was over, she spoke, "fuck....you...d-demon!" She said as she tried to catch her breath, a light layer of sweat appeared on her skin.

 

"That's the wrong answerer, but I'll let you correct your mistake this time," Naruto said as he crossed his legs and laid his sword over his lap. "Do you know why I have not made a move yet?"

 

"FUCK YOU!" Aya yelled at the blond boy sitting in the chair. She closed her eyes to breath through another contraction, she could feel her baby's head starting to come through her opening, a few more pushes and it would finally be born. She was so happy that she got another chance to have a family again that she did not notice when Naruto got up from his seat. 

 

Before she knew anything, Naruto had the blade of his sword at her neck. The bloodied steal pressed lightly, he couldn't kill her right away, he didn't want to do that. Yet. But he just made her now that he was in control, he looked into her fearful and angry eyes, he had her full attention now. "I told you that that was the wrong answer, do you know what happens now?" He asked her calmly, her eyes widened as he pressed the blade closer to her neck, "should I just take your head now? Or..."

 

"NO! No, please, you can't do that, my begged needs me!" She begged as she tried to appeal to his better nature, she had seen him be kind to others before, she thought that it was just his way of tricking people. She thought of him as a demon back then, but now?She didn't know what to think, he was a downright monster at the moment, that was for sure, but how could she not think that? He had a blade to her neck while she was giving birth! 

 

Naruto smirked as he took the sword away from her neck, he let her breath a false breath of relief before he stabbed the end of his blade into the palm of her hand. She screamed from the pain it caused her, he twisted the blade around a bit before slowly pulling it out and smiled. "There, are you going t be a good girl now?" Naruto asked in a mock sweet tone she nodded her head as the tears fell from her eyes, "good." When Aya screamed in pain, she pushed more of her baby out of her body, the pain coming from both spots were intense, but her labor pain was winning out, for now, it was the one thing she was trying to focus on while she kept a weary on the blond.

 

Naruto looked at the woman, he had never seen a woman give birth before. He was curious as to what that looked like. Moving down to the edge of the bed where Aya's legs were opened, he took a look, but all he could really see was something small coming out of her. He let his sword rest on the side of the bed as he touched the object, it was soft and slimy, "gross," he muttered to himself as he pulled back his hand. He pressed his fingers together and pulled them apart, watching a thin line of slime spread out between his fingers, "what is that thing?" 

 

"My...b-bab-by," Aya said as her body signaled her to push again, Naruto watched as the small black object slowly started to come out more. He saw two ears, two eyes and a nose start to come out of the opening. 

 

Naruto found this to also be interesting, he didn't find it to be as disgusting as he first did when he touched it. So he decided to help bring the baby into the world, he might as well, right? He reached out to the baby's head again and gently pulled while Aya was pushing, in less than a minute, the baby's head and shoulders were out. One last push frees the baby from Aya's body, Naruto held the slimy human with care as he tried to clean him up a bit by whipping up some of the slimes of the child's face with the clean edge of his shirt. It was a baby boy, he had skin that was as pure as snow. His hair was curly even though it was so slimy, his cheeks were rosy and he was small, very small, were all humans this small? Was he ever this small? After he whipped the slime from the baby's mouth, he took in his first breath of air and started to scream, Naruto watched him impassively as the child tested the strength of his lungs. He heard a muffled sob come from the bed again and he looked up to see Aya with tears in her eyes, watching him hold her baby in his arms, he watched the look in her eyes change from worry, to fear, to joy, to fear again. She was looking between the baby and the blond and back.

 

"Aya-sensei...what should I name him?" Naruto asked.

 

Aya's eyes snapped up to look right into Naruto's eyes, "what?" She asked fearfully.

 

Naruto smiled at her, "what should I name him? He needs a name, right?" He said as he looked down at the baby, "I think I'll name him...hm, Yuki, because's he's so pure."

 

Some tears started to roll down Aya's eyes, "you can't take my baby, he's mine, and his name is Mubushi. Now give me back my baby!" 

 

Naruto looked up to see the determined eyes of the woman, she no longer feared him, she was back to hating him again. "Hm, how about no, since you didn't answer my questions from before, I might as well tell you the answer now anyway." He said as he started to look around the abandoned room for something to wrap the baby, Yuki, in since he didn't want the child to get a cold. "The reason why I have not killed you yet is because you are going to repay the debt you owe me, ah, here we go," he said picking up a white towel from a cabinet that was placed inside off the room. It must not have been the delivery section of the hospital because he found patient clothes and other toiletries there. He walked over to a side table in the room and wrapped Yuki in the blanket as warmly as he could before picking him back up gently and rocking him slowly to get him to sleep like he saw the other women in the playground do to their babies. 

 

"You can't take my baby!" Aya screamed and tried to get out of her bed, but every time she moved, the pain of giving birth, as well as her hand wound would throb painfully. She had no choice but to sit still and watch the blond hold her baby away from her, she was also losing quite a bit of blood because of her current condition, but her mind was not on that. "I want my baby, give him back you demon!"

 

Naruto scuffed, "is that really the way that you ask for things? Demanding and rude? Oh, Aya-sensei, I'm sure you were taught better than that, ne?" He mocked her as he walked over to her, but stood far enough away to still be out of her reach. 

 

Aya glared at the blond if looks could kill, Naruto would have been six feet under by now. "I want my baby, give him to me, now," she growled out as she reached her hands out towards the blond.

 

Naruto continued to smile at the woman, "I don't think so, this is my baby now." He looked down at Yuki who had finally calmed down a bit after being in the blond's warm arms, he was held close enough to his chest the steady beating of Naruto's heart was slowly lulling him to sleep. He turned away from Aya, who growled like an overprotective mother bear, and walked back over to his sword.

 

"GIVE ME MY BABY YOU DEMON!" The woman screamed at the blond which in turn scared the baby in the boy's arms and made him cry.

 

Naruto glared at the woman as he picked up his sword, "now look what you did, you woke him up." He said as he held the long wakazashi up to the light, "for that, you should be punished," with one fluid motion, the blade flew forth between the woman's open legs. He buried the blade deep inside of her until her screams of pain were drowned out by Yuki's wails and she finally fell silent after the red liquid of life drowned her. 

 

Naruto looked into Aya's lifeless eyes for a long time, he was covered in blood, his major injuries were mostly healed already. The first rays of the sun were started to color the sky, and Yuki's cries sounded in his ears deafeningly, he contemplated silencing the child as well, like his mother. However, he was an innocent in all of this mess, he cries because he is scared, nothing more, he was only a few minutes old and oh so tiny. How could he punish such an innocent being? Naruto looked up at the mother again for a moment before turning away and walking out of the room. He made his way down the stairs and looked around, there were bodies and blood everywhere outside of the small hospital, or was it a click? Either way, what was done, is done, no going back. Making up his mind, he decided to start a new chapter in his life, one that involved being true to himself. He was a demon, he had no need for all these human emotions. If anyone wanted to mess with him further and get away with it, then he would make sure that they knew he was no longer the little pushover he was so long ago. He had to train, get stronger, smarter.

 

But how?

 

**"If you seek power, find me. I will be the one of fire and hate. I will be the one to turn you into the thing you want most."**

 

It was the voice again, it sounded stronger now, but still tired.  _"How can I get stronger? I can I changed when no one in this pathetic village will help me?"_

 

The voice chuckled,  **"you will find your own way to getting what you want. But if strength is what you truly want, then leave this place behind and find the Firestone. There is where your questions will be answered..."**

 

 

 

 

To be continued... 

 


	2. Show no mercy

Naruto held the newborn baby in his arms while he walked out of the closest gate. Since it was still very early in the morning, the guards were on a shift change, so the gate that Naruto was going to walk through, which happened to be the East gate, was left unguarded for at least two minutes. Naruto knew this very well since he had run through this gate in the past when he was trying to escape a mob when he was six, they ran him out of the village around midnight and followed him around as best they could until they got tired and left. By the time that the small blond had come back, it was already seven o'clock in the morning. He managed to slip back into the village only because the guards on night duty had ended their shift and didn't bother waiting for the next shift to arrive before heading home to do their own thin. Thinking that the village was too strong to be broken into so early in the morning, most of the guards on duty would leave their post for some time before returning. It seemed that they were unaware that even though they're trained to keep people out, they didn't see the one person that they should keep in, get out. 

 

It was more than a simple task for Naruto escape this time, he was not weighed down by pain and exhaustion. Instead, he only had a five-pound newborn to weigh him down and he had carried more weight than that in the past when walking to school. There really wasn't anything keeping him back in the village and he could hardly even think of this place as a home, let alone call it as much. No family, no friends, what was the point in staying anyways? So he left the village in hopes of getting stronger and never coming back to this place ever again. Plus, he already took out a piece of his revenge on the village, it was not as much damage that he wanted to do, dreamed of doing in the past, but it would do. He had overstayed his welcome in the village, so he was happy to leave, staying another few months to finish out the school year or waiting for graduation, who had time for that?

 

Why should he become a village, a weapon, for a village that didn't even want him to have the proper things a growing boy needed to survive? 

 

Why would he stay and bear witness to the hate and abuse that he was forced to suffer every night of his life?

 

What was the point of that?

 

So he left and hoped to never return again. If he could help it, he would not ever return to this village ever again. If that was how it turned out, then so be it. 

* * *

 

**Hokage tower Seven hours later**

 

"Hokage-sama, come quick! We have an emergency in the old district!" 

 

Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork, he was surprised that anything was happening in the old part of the village. It had been abandoned for decades, no one would ever go near it once the newer part of the village was built. Who would be in that part of the village? Decided to get the answers he was looking for, he made his way to the old district with some of his ANBU to escort him there. It was late evening so there were usually still quite a few people out on the street, which he waved to on his walk with a cheerful smile, however, that smiled quickly slipped off of his face when he saw the mess that was left from what seemed to be an attack. There were bodies and dry blood just about everywhere he looked, he had not seen these many bodies since the Uchiha massacre. "What happened here?" The old man asked one of the ANBU that was picking up some of the body parts that were laying around, almost as if someone had scattered the person's limbs in a blind rage. 

 

"Hokage-sama," the ANBU, Dog, bowed before the village leader, "we do not yet know the full extent of the damage. My squad is still making their way through the old buildings in the area to make sure that we don't miss a thing, and also to see if there were any survivors that saw anything. They have yet to find any so far."

 

"Hmm, this is very troubling indeed, did your squad or any other get a report of the earlier attack?" Hiruzen asked.

 

"No, sir, one of the ANBU squads assigned to patrol the area only happened upon what looked to be a man laying out on the ground just outside of the district. When they went to see why he was there, they found him unresponsive and saw a trail of blood leading into the district. They followed the trail back here," Dog pointed to a large spot of blood on the ground near the Third, it was in front of the old hospital building of the area. "That was when they found all the bodies lying around here, they then sent someone to get back up while the rest of the squad swept the area to map out all the damage. By the time my team finally arrived, they had found over sixty bodies of both male and female of all ages."

 

Hiruzen was surprised by that number alone, how could something like this happen without anyone in the village knowing? "Are you sure that there are still no survivors at all after all this? Not even one person made it out?" He asked.

 

"As far as we no, there are still no survivors to speak of at this moment, but we still have a lot of ground to cover," Dog explained with slight hesitation. 

 

Hiruzen noticed the hesitation, "is there something wrong, Dog-san?"

 

Dog thought about what he was going to say for a moment before turning his head to the front of the hospital building that they were standing in front of. Hiruzen followed his gaze, not sure if he wanted to know what was making one of his best ANBU hesitate like this. "Earlier, before you arrived, I was checking this building, I noticed that it was an old-fashioned clinic and I thought that there would be some survivors still hiding in there...I was only able to find two bodies here." 

 

Hiruzen looked at Dog with a calculating look, "only two? Did they...?"

 

Dog nodded, "they did die, two females." He looked back at the Kage with a sad look in his eye, "one of them was pregnant."

 

The old man's eyes widened, "and the child?"

 

"We couldn't find it, it looked like the woman had just given birth as well, but we could not find the child anywhere," Dog explained.

 

Hiruzen nodded his head at this, even though he had about three wars under his belt, this sort of stuff always got to him still. He always wondered how anyone could be so sick as to do such a thing. And why? Why do all of this on such a large scale? Was it one person? How did they do it? When? How did they get away with it without anyone noticing? So many questions floated in his head, but the main one that came to the top of the list was  _"what happened to the baby?"_ The old man thought about that poor child that was taken away from his mother and would never get to know who she is or was. What was the point of taking the child in the first place? Hiruzen wondered about all of this as he watched his ANBU clean up the bodies and take them off to the hospital so a medic could take a look at them. Maybe they could get a clue as to who or what did all of this, the scene reminded him somewhat of a wild animal attack on a picnic, but with humans instead of food. As he was thinking, another ANBU, Lion, landed off to the side of him, "yes, what is it?"

 

"Sir, the ANBU team assigned to look after Naruto Uzumaki has reported him missing."

 

Hiruzen turned partly to look at the kneeling ANBU, "miss? For how long?"

 

"....They are not sure sir," the ANBU replied, bowing a bit lower in apology.

 

Hiruzen grunted the last thing he needed was to have his surrogate grandson running about the village while a supposed serial killer was on the loose. He also had to worry about when, not if, the council will find out about this. They will surely chew him out when they do, so many worries to think about, he really should have retired long ago. He sighed, "did they check all of his hot spots? I'm sure he's probably preparing for a prank of some kind to go off soon, so he-"

 

"My apologies, Hokage-sama, but they reported that they have checked all of the places that the boy goes frequently. The park, the ramen shop, the academy, even the Hokage Monument, but they still have not seen one trace of him since last night."

 

Now Hiruzen was on high alert, "since last night? Well, what the hell have they been doing since this morning?!" Unaware of the spike of Killing Intent he was giving off, the old Kage glared hard at the masked man. 

 

"My apologies sir, but they have been looking for him since seven o'clock this morning when he usually gets up to go to school or starts his pranks. Not even his senseis have seen him today."

 

Hiruzen growled, he had no evidence, but he was sure that the civilians were behind this. It was cynical to think that the villagers would go so far as to do something to the young blond that might cause the seal on Naruto to loosen during the act. He would not put it past them to try and kill him, again, he was almost pleased with the thought of those involved being killed but that was not something he should be thinking about right now. He was a Kage first, he had to take care of this possible serial killer issue first before be went chasing after the blond. He was hoping that Naruto was alright and was not caught up in this mess if he was, then they would all be royally screwed.

* * *

 

**Some miles away from the village**

 

Naruto had been walking for about two and a half hours since he left the village, he managed to get pretty far on foot already and it did not seem that his guards have noticed his leaving just yet. He had his eyes open for anything that could be related to what he was looking for. The baby in his arms slept soundly at the moment. The sun was now high in the sky, it was a mildly warm day so he took his time. By this time now, Naruto would have been standing in the hallway of the academy just outside his classroom door where he spent most of his days during school. Even when he had not done a prank all day, there always be something that happened that would result in him ending up there, most of the time he would not go to class and would just hang out in the academy library in the very back. That way no one would see him there unless they were looking for him. His class was filled with clan heirs, so of course, the teachers would make sure that they did their job right and make sure to focus most of their attention would be on them and anyone that showed exceptional skills. Naruto tried to show that he understood most of the material, but no one would pay any attention to him, that is unless he was pulling a prank.

 

But that sort of attention was never positive for him.

 

Naruto always got kicked out of class for the littlest thing. Some else was talking behind him, it was his fault. Some else threw a paper ball at the teacher, it was his fault. It seemed like everything was his fault, so he mostly stopped trying to get any attention this year. He had hardly pulled any pranks, one or two at the most up until now. But still, he got kicked out.

 

So what was the point in doing anything in class at all?

 

Which was when his thoughts when he decided that he would rather show up late and head to the library than go to class. He had learned way more in the library than he did in the classroom. He knew more about first aid, chakra control, how to throw a Kunai or shuriken perfectly everytime, how to track down wild animals, cover his own tracks, hide his chakra from other perfectly, which was how he escaped his ANBU guard most of the time to do his pranks. He could also do two of the academy three, the three basic jutsus that would help further his career as a ninja. Yet still, no one paid him no mind, so why both trying? The kids would still call him the dead last, the teachers would still look at him with heat-filled eyes, everyone thought he was annoying when he was just trying to help out, and ever one in the village wanted him either dead of or out of their lives. So he chose to leave after so many years of torture. Was this a good desition?

 

He sure thought so.

 

Would he ever go back to that life?

 

No way in hell!

 

Naruto liked his new found freedom very much so far, a few hours in and he was doing quite well for himself. He knew everything he needed to track down food, avoid enemies, escape capture and not get captured at all if he can help it, and most importantly, living on his own. He was already doing it in the village, so why not do it out of the village as well? It would not be that big of a difference, right? He did have a baby now, which was not part of his planning originally, but he would find a way to go on.

 

A few more moment of walking until Naruto found what he was looking for. There was a large cave that did not look to be very deep from the outside.  **"This is it,"** came the voice in his head. Naruto wordlessly continued walking, entering the cave and following it through until he could barely see anything in front of him, but he trusted the voice his head because if he died, then the voice would die too. He didn't want to think about what life would be like without the voice in his head, it was the only thing that had grounded him and made him feel like he was not alone for as long as he could remember. Naruto walked through the cave until the voice told him to stop, and he did, **"take two steps to your left,"** Naruto obeyed and took two steps to the left,  **"take one step back and put your right arm out. You should feel a wall there, go up until you feel a handle and then pull on it,"** Naruto did as told and as soon as he pulled on the handle he found, the cave he was in was suddenly flooded with a bright red light.  **"Go through this door and you will finally meet me in person,"** Naruto's eyes widened. He never really thought that the voice in his head would have a physical form, he always thought that he had one of those mental illnesses that made him hear voices, he always wished that the voice was a real person, but thought that it was just silly to think that way. A small smile broke out onto his face as he opened the door wider and walked through, unaware of what awaited him on the other side.


	3. Revenge, the sweetest honey

**2 Years Later**

_Death City_

 

"Lord Death, you called for me?" Asked a young blond as he stepped onto the platform where his leader stood.

 

The death god turned around from his mirror to stare at the young blond as he bowed before him. "Ah, Naruto, I take it that your mission was a success?" The death god asked in a casual tone as he watched the boy from behind his mask.

 

Naruto nodded, "yes, it has, I have collected ninety-eight kishen eggs so far." He explained as he stood up and looked the death god in the eyes, "but I feel as if this is not the only reason why you have called me here, is it?"

 

"Ah, right you are my boy," Death said cheerfully. "Well, you see, the reason why I have called you into my office today is that I have a special mission for you."

 

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "really? Usually, you would want me to take some time off from a mission and collecting eggs to stay here with my son. Why the sudden change of heart? If you don't mind me asking."

 

Death laughed, "yes, I would make you do that, however, something has come up that has made me reconsider that option."

 

"Like?"

 

Death sighed, he really wished that the blond would smile more, he had seen his past and found that he was a bright soul. But then things took a turn for the worst and he ended up coming to Death City somehow. Luckily, he was able to give the young boy a purpose outside of wondering about the world, "okay Naruto, I'll just get to the point since I know you don't like wasting time. The mission that I want you to do is to capture a particularly sick Kishen, this person has crossed the line between bad and just downright evil. What I would like you to do, is to find it and defeat it as soon as possible, but you must be careful because this particuler kishen is very...snake-like. I have kept a few tabs on him over the years and it seems that his most recent actions have taken an even bigger nosedive. Onc you capture it, do not consume it, I do not want its evil ways to take you over, understand?"

 

Naruto nodded, "fine, what would you have me do with it then?"

 

"Bring it back here so that Stine can research it, it should not and can not be left alone any longer," Death stated seriously.

 

"Understood, where is the location of the kishen?" Naruto asked just as casually as always.

 

Death was silent for a moment making Naruto wonder about the dangers of this new mission. Finally, the death god spoke, "his last known whereabouts was in the Elemental Nations..." He waited to see what Naruto's reaction would be, there wasn't much to go on other than the quick flash of anger and irritation in his eyes before it disappeared, leaving behind cold blue eyes.

 

"How long will I be gone?" Naruto asked as if some of his old emotions had not been stirred up.

 

Death cleared his throat, getting back on track because there was no point in asking if the blond wanted to talk about going back home or not. "From what I can tell, there is a person that the kishen is trying to go after, a boy from a clan that was wiped out a few years back. You would have been about eight or so at the time, I believe." Death turned to his mirror again and stepped aside so that Naruto could see the picture that appeared on the screen, "his name is Sasuke Uchiha. The last known holder of the Sharingan bloodline living in Konoha, from what the information gathered, I can tell you that your target is trying to capture young Sasuke. However, I don't have enough information as to why that is," he turned back to Naruto, "that's where you come in."

 

Naruto looked at the still image of Sasuke Uchiha, the one boy in class that was a bigger pain in the ass than the teachers were to him. Sasuke was always arrogant, even before his clan was killed at the hands of his own brother. Naruto used to think that all Uchihas were like that until he met Itachi, Itachi was the only other person in the village that even gave a rats ass about him, he was also the only person that took the time out of his day to come and see him. The Hokage would try, but in the end, once every other month was all that he could manage, by then, Naruto would have been starving for some kind of attention, someone friendly to come around and say hello. Now that he no longer lived in the village, he became detached with anything related to his old life. When Itachi left the village, it hit him hard, when he left the village himself, he could not help but think that Itachi had made the right choice and wished that he could have gone with him. The village was nothing but trouble. This mission, however troubling it might get, maybe a test to see how much people can change, he can gather information for his mission and on the village at the same time.

 

"When do I leave and for how long?"

 

"You leave tonight, I would give you more of a heads up and time to pack, however, this mission is of the at most importance." Death spoke, "also, you will have a team with you."

 

"A team?" Naruto asked, "I work alone, I work better that way. Besides, I have no time to play buddy-buddy with some people I might not get along with for this mission. I also need to find a babysitter  and someone sone to watch the house while I'm gone-"

 

"Ah, don't worry about that because for this mission, and this mission only, I will allow you to take your son with you!" Death said cheerfully.

 

"Take him with? Lord Death, forgive my rudeness, but this is a mission, I can't have my son coming along with me. The enemy could catch wind of him and try to take him away. Not to mention that he's only two so he hasn't learned much of his taijutsu moves yet!" Naruto stated, whenever something concerned his son, he was very protective. Why wouldn't he be? Yuki, his son, had started this journey with him and didn't think of him as a monster or a weapon, he was just his strong, brave, smart father that read him stories every time he was home.

 

He would not let anyone take his son away from him.

 

Death could sense the fatherly love radiating from Naruto, it was the same feeling he got when he looked towards his own son. "Look, Naruto, to be honest with you, I wanted you to take this mission as somewhat of a vacation of sorts. I wanted you to go back to your old home not only because of this kishen roaming around but also because it would give you some time to spend with your son without rushing around everywhere. As you said, he's only two years old now and a child at that age needs their parents more than anything else, plus! The kishen won't come out of hiding for a few months, so you might as well take this change of vacation while you can, right?"

 

Naruto sweat-dropped at the happy Shinigami, "what about all my classes? Don't I need to be here for them?"

 

"Ah ha, yeah, but don't worry, I have arranged for you to attend classes online while you are away." Death said as if he was presenting the greatest thing he's ever done, Naruto looked at him puzzled.

 

"I did not realize that the DWMA had an online course."

 

"Well, it's not online, online, but you will virtually be here while not at the same time." Death then rolled out his arms from his body and pulled something out of his...cloak? Body? Whatever it was that made up the main part of him and presented in front of him to the blond. "This little invention is called the DMVS, which stands for Death Mister Virtual Student! While you're on your mission, you will log in to the account connected to this device and would be accounted for class. It will attend classes for you, all you have to do is complete the work that is given during the time that you're away, if you need any materials delivered to you, then all you have to do is send you foxes to me. All deliveries are free of charge while your on missions cool huh?"

 

Naruto's sweat-drop got even bigger,  _"two years ago I would have been raving about how cool this guy was, but now I think he's a complete loon."_ He thought as his eyes trailed up and down the DMVS, it was basically like a computer/tv screen sitting on top of a pole with wheels. It looked fully automated enough to roll around by itself, however, Naruto had never used one of these before. Sure he's used a computer and cellphone before, he learned when he got to Death City after leaving Hell. He wasn't much of a fan of watching the action happen on a screen, he would rather be there in person, yet, it was for a mission, he could deal with it. He sighed,  _"well, its better than nothing."_

 

"So who are my teammates for this mission?" Naruto asked just as casually as before.

 

Death pouted a little that he didn't get much of a reaction to his invention, but he couldn't win every battle, so he moved on. "Very well, since the other misters are out on missions or still recovering from them, the only other team I could get for you is mister Maka Alburn and her weapon Soul evens, otherwise known as Soul Eater."

 

Naruto's eyebrows rose again, "Soul and Maka? Last time I checked, they were looking for a Witch's soul next after they caught their ninety-ninth kishen egg." He said remembering two of his good friends, Soul was like a big brother to him when he showed up in the city. He was the one that showed him the DWMA and brought him to the Lord Death in the first place, Maka later became like a big sister to him when they finally met. Both were super protective of him, "what happened to them?"

 

"Well, it seems that Soul and Maka made the mistake of collecting the soul of a  _magical cat_ instead of the soul of a  _witch_. As punishment, all of the souls they collected was repossessed and they are now back down to zero souls in all," Death explained all too happily.

 

"Don't you dare laugh at that, Naruto, I know you want to!" Came the shout from behind the blond, Naruto turned around to see both Soul and Maka making their way to Death's platform with their bags packed.

 

Naruto could not help letting a small smile spread across his face, these two were the only ones that could make him smile. "I wouldn't dream of it, bro," Naruto said as he fist-bumped his brother. "So you two collected a cat's soul in the place of a wich's soul, huh?" He smirked.

 

"Yeah, yeah, make fun all you want, at least we got farther than you," Soul shot back as he put his hands in his pocket.

 

"And it looks like I will stay in the lead this time," Naruto shot back before turning to give his big sister a hug.

 

"Why don't you two just drop it okay? So what if we didn't get a wich's soul this time? We'll get one next time," Maka stated with a smile as she pulled away from Naruto.

 

Soul grumbled something under his breath before all three turned back to face the Death God. "Great, now that you all are here, I want you two," the point at Maka and Soul, "to help Naruto here on his mission. It is going to be a much longer one than usual, so I am also going to give you guys an account with the DMVS. This way all three of you will be able to still attend school, anything you order will be on us, that does not include things unrelated to the mission like. I will wire money in to each of your bank accounts each month, enough for each of you to bu whatever it is you may need to get through the mission." Death took out some three plane tickets from somewhere, "these are you boarding passes for your flight that leaves at nine-thirty tonight."

 

Death handed Soul and Maka their respective boarding passes, he gave Naruto his own, "since your going to be traveling with a child under five, you will need to get either a car seat or a booster seat for him. You will also need to get your furry friend checked before he can enter the plane."

 

Naruto pouted, "Kurama's not gonna like that," he stated as he looked at his and son's tickets. _Yuki Uzumaki_ was read across one of the tickets, he smiled at the thought of his son's first plane ride, wondering if his son would like it or not. "I guess we better get going then, I've got to break the news to Kurama and Yuki before the flight."

 

Maka squealed when she heard Naruto mention the name of her adoptive nephew. "OMG, this will be Yuki's first flight! I bet he'll be so excited!"

 

Soul scuffed, "more like terrified, the kid's never been on a plane before, Maka. How would you know if he'll even like it or not?" He asked as the trio started walking back out of the Death Room.

 

"Oh, come on, Soul, you never know. He just might enjoy himself," Maka stated back.

 

"If you say so," Soul sighed.

 

Meanwhile, Death watched them leave before he hears a muffled sound coming from behind his mirror. He walked around it to see Spirit tied up behind his mirror, "I suppose I can let you go now that your daughter is gone." Spirit tried struggling against his ropes even harder when Death mentioned his daughter.

* * *

 

**With Naruto**

 

Naruto, Maka, and Soul walked up to an apartment building and entered it. All three of them lived in the building, so they would often come over to each other's place whenever they wanted. Naruto's apartment was right across from Soul and Maka's, so they just followed Naruto to his door. When Naruto opened the door he was tackled by a speeding bullet.

 

"DADDY I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!" Came the childish wail of a two-year-old as he cried into the blond's chest.

 

Naruto sighed and patted his son's head gently as he sat up, "it's okay, Yuki-chan, I'm home now." He said soothingly, "hey, guess who I brought over with me?"

 

Yuki rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeves before looking up to his father, then behind him. "Auntie Maka and Uncle Soul!!" Yuki got up from Naruto and ran over to his adoptive auntie and uncle, "you guys came today, you were so busy yesterday, I missed you guys!" He said with a pout.

 

Soul smiled down at the little two-year-old, "sorry 'bout that little man, we had big kid's stuff to do, okay?" He held out a fist to the small boy.

 

"Okay!" Yuki said as he hit his small fist to Soul's bigger fist, "what are you guys doing here? Did you came to play with me?" He asked hopefully, his father was usually busy during the day and didn't have much time to play with him during the week, and there was always a mission to do. So when Naruto, Maka, Soul or all three were able to come over, Yuki was very happy to see them.

 

"Yeah, in fact, we have a very special surprise that we wanted to tell you about," Maka said as she pulled out a lollipop from her pocket. She always carried one whenever she was going to see Yuki and Naruto, she loved seeing the smile he gave her whenever she gave him candy. 

 

"Really? What is it? What is it?" Yuki bounced on his feet happily, he loved surprises.

 

Naruto got up and picked up Yuki from the ground, "we'll tell you inside, is Kurama awake?" He asked as he led the way inside of his apartment.

 

Naruto's taste in style was very simple, he never had anything to hold onto before, so when he got this apartment from Lord Death, he decorated it himself. The walls were painted dark brown and different shades of green for the living room, Yuki's room was pained sky blue, and his room was a deep red with some black and gold. The furniture fit the style of the room just as perfectly, the living room wall had mostly pictures of Yuki on them, some with Kurama, a few with Naruto. Naruto didn't like having his picture taken very much, but Yuki loved it, so he happily took pictures of his son whenever he got the chance. The apartment was just like any other in the building, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room/dining room. Yuki's toys were scattered everywhere, with the tv showing some kid show. The usual scene that Naruto loved to see when he walked into his apartment after a mission or a long day at school.

 

 **"Oi, brat! Where did you go, it's time for your bath!"** Came a growl from the bathroom, everyone turned to the sound o see a fox the six of a large dog exit the bathroom with soap bubbles clinging to his usually red fur. Maka chuckled upon seeing the large fox, the fox turned to her,  **"don't laugh, girl, I will have you know that I once ruled over Hell with an iron fist!"**

 

Soul chuckled as well, "yeah, but now you are the ruler of bathtime for two-year-olds. How the mighty have fallen."

 

"Kurama, please tell me that you didn't fall into the bathtub again," Naruto asked as he out Yuki on the couch. 

 

 **"No! That brat plashed me and ran off!"** Kurama said glaring at the Yuki who stared back at him innocently.

 

"Sorry, Nii-chan!" Yuki said, he loved the fox and didn't want him to be mad at him. 

 

Kurama grunted before shaking off most the soap from his fur, leaving a small puddle in the hallway. He then padded over to the living room,  **"whatever, what's going on here anyways? Are two finally going off on your long awaited honeymoon?"** He asked teasingly to Soul and Maka.

 

Soul grimiest, "not cool foxy," he said as he dropped his bag in the doorway and walked over to the couch in front of the one Yuuki was sitting on. Maka followed his lead and sat next to Yuki, Naruto sat on the other side of his son, while Kurama settled down in front of the couch Soul was on. He didn't want to get on the couch because his fur was still wet and he did not want Naruto fussing at him about it later. 

 

 **"What's this all about, kit?"** Kurama asked, starting the conversation.

 

"I got another mission from Lord Death today," Naruto stated blunted to the fox.

 

 **"Already? That was fast, I thought he usually gave you breaks in between."** Kurama stated calmly.

 

"NOOOO! Not another mission, you just got home daddy!" Yuki winded, he looked like he was close to tears again as his spice orange eyes became watery, "I don't want you to go!"

 

"Its okay Yuki, because you're coming with us," Maka said sweetly to the little boy.

 

Yuki turned to her in disbelief, "I am?" He snift and looked back at his father.

 

The male blond nodded his head, "yep, you get to come with me on my mission this time. It's going to be a long one, so Lord Death thought that it would be best if you came too," he explained to his son.

 

He loved to see the light enter his son's eyes whenever he was happy. If Yuki was happy, then he was happy.

 

"Really?" Yuki asked before pumping his little fist in the air, "alright! I'm going on a mission! That means I'm a big kid now, right uncle Soul?" He asked as he looked at the red-eyed boy across from him.

 

"That's right, you're a cool big kid now," Soul gave the boy a smile.

 

"Yay! When do we leave, I'm going to go pack!" Yuki hopped off the couch and ran into his room before anyone could answer him, too excited with leaving on his first mission with his family to be stopped.

 

Maka chuckled, "I'll go help him pack, you guys talk," she said as she followed the energetic boy to his room.

 

Kurama pouted as he turned back to Naruto,  **"and want about me? You don't expect me to stay here all by my self, do ya' kit?"** The way he said it, he almost sounded hurt, but it could have been a ruse, Kurama wasn't scared of anything. 

 

"Don't worry Kurama, you're coming with us too..." Naruto said trailing off.

 

Kurama noticed the blond trail off,  **"...but?"**

 

"But you'll have to be checked just like all the other animals that board a plane." Soul stated with a smile on his face that turned into a smirk when he saw the slight panic in the fox's eyes. 

 

Kurama looked between Naruto and Soul,  **"you can't be serious, right? Right?"** He asked as he slowly got up to his feet.

 

"I'm afraid so, Kurama," Naruto said seriously as he stood from his couch, followed by Soul who still had a smirk on his face.

 

  **"I am not someone's pet! You can't do this to me!"** Kurama looked between the two boys again, he could see how serious the matter was,  **"I won't let you do this to me!"** Kurama took off running as fast as he could with Soul and Naruto right behind him, hot on his heels.

 

_Fifteen minutes later_

 

**"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM NOT SOME PET YOU CAN JUST PUT IN A CAGE! FREE ME AT ONCE YOU PUNY HUMANS SO THAT I CAN SEEK MY VENGENCE ON YOOOOO!"**

 

"Jeez, was he like this when you guys first got here?" Soul asked as he and Naruto walked back to the apartment with Kurama tied up in a chakra reinforced burlap sack. 

 

"We got here through a portal, not on a plane," Naruto stated bluntly as he tied his jacket around his waist. 

 

"Oh, right," Soul said remembering the day that the blond fell out of the sky in front of him. It was truly the weirdest thing he had ever seen thoughts far.

* * *

 

**Two days later**

 

It took two hours of convincing to get Kurama to board the plane with all the other pets quietly. Yuki loved every bit of the journey, from boarding the plane, flying in the air, finding their bags and then reboarding the plain for their final flight before landing. When they landing in Tokyo, Japan, Yuki was out cold and had to be carried all the way to the hotel they would be staying in for the night before leaving again the next morning. 

 

Yuki was not a morning person, neither was Kurama or Naruto. Soul and Maka had found that out mouths after meeting the trio. One cup of coffee, one bowl of sugary cereal and one bowl of coffee infused cereal got all three up and ready to start the day. Finally. They traveled to the location of where the Elemental Nations started, which was another plane ride of three hours and a half, with a two-hour bus ride and half a days hike up a mountain. If it wasn't for Kurama, they would not have been able to find the place they were looking for. After landing, they had sealed up their suitcases into a sealing scroll so that it would not weigh them down while traveling from the hotel to their current spot.

 

"So that's Konoha, huh?" Soul asked as he watched the front gates of the village, it didn't look like a ninja village other than for the headbands the gate guards were wearing. "I kind of thought that it would be harder to find than this."

 

"What do you mean by that Soul? We had to use Kurama to figure out where this place even was." Maka stated as she took out some water from her travel bag and drank from it.

 

"Well, yeah, there is that, but I'm talking about the walls. Usually, if you want to hide something, you would make everything surrounding it blend into its surroundings." Soul gestured to the outer walls of Konoha, "this place has red pained all over the outer walls. I guess, if t was me designing this place, I would paint the walls, I don't know, green or something. Not red, don't you think that's an obvious color to see, especially when surrounded by all this green?"

 

"Why's it red daddy? I thought Kobuha was supposed to be surrounded by lots of green, like the trees." Yuki said as he looked at the red walls of the leaf village, he was only two, but he was considered smart for his age.

 

Naruto looked over at the village walls, "I don't know, but it's always been red, ever since I was little. Nothing ever seems to change it seems."

 

"Oh, you used to live here daddy?" Yuki asked as he tried to climb up the tree his father was on to see what he saw.

 

"Yuki no, that's dangerous," Maka said as she came over to the little boy and took him from the tree.

 

"I want to join daddy!" Yuki pouted. 

 

Naruto jumped down from the tree, "its okay Yuki, I'll show you how to climb a tree when you're older, okay?" 

 

"But I am older, I'm almost three, remember daddy?" Yuki said as he held onto Maka's side. Yuki was also small for his age, instead of looking like a two-year-old, he looked like a one-year-old, so it was very easy to carry him around.

 

Naruto smiled, "not for a few more months, kiddo," he said, causing Yuki to pout even more. Naruto turned towards Maka and Soul, "okay, here's the plan. Since this is a ninja village, you will need to hide well and don't let down your guard around anyone you don't know. I gave you a seal to put on before we came here so you should put them on now to hid your soul wavelength until we secure a house and a basic of operations for our stay here. Do not talk to anyone, the people here are always looking for information that would reveal anything about you, no matter how small it may be. If you make one small mistake, try to cover it as best you can or they will uncover everything about that you didn't know about yourself sometimes. Once we enter those gates, we can not let one little detail about ourselves slip or its game over for all f us. I will not leave my family behind or let them suffer, understand?" He asked seriously.

 

"Sure thing man," Soul said giving the blond a toothy grin, "so what is our cover going to be for this place? We wouldn't want to stick out like sore thumbs, right?"

 

Naruto thought about that for a moment, usually, he would make up something just for himself and be done. He never had to think about anyone else while on a mission before, and these three were his family, he had to protect them with his life.  **"Naruto, why don't you let me handle this one?"** Kurama asked as he jumped down from the tree opposite the one that Naruto was just in.

 

"You sure Kurama?" Naruto asked the fox nodded.

 

"What are you going to do?" Maka asked.

 

 **"I'm going to cast a genjutsu over all of you so that you can walk through the gate unseen. After, you can head out and start this mission, which means that Naruto will probably have to go back to the academy. You two may have to join him and I'll watch over the brat as usual."** He explained.

 

"Sounds like a plan, but how would that work? Soul and I don't use chakra, we use soul wavelengths, would that disrupt your jutsu at all?" Maka asked.

 

Kurama shook his head,  **"no, not exactly, even though you use soul wavelengths, that is just another form of chakra. I can be slightly more potent than chakra, depending on your skill level, but that won't matter. The jutsu that I will be placing on you guys is called a genjutsu, it is basically like me placing a blanket of chakra over you that would let you walk right past the guards. They won't see you and neither will anyone else in the village until the jutsu is dispelled. I only ask that you keep both your wavelengths calm so that the jutsu is not accidentally dispelled early, alright?"**

 

"Alright, now that that's covered, when we get inside, I'll make a clone get all the documents we would need to move into our HQ," Naruto explained as he started gathering up their stuff and covering their tracks to look like they were never there.

 

"You say that as if you already have a place in mind," Soul commented.

 

"I do, but I don't know if it's still available. I have a feeling it is, but I want to make sure," Naruto turned to Kurama. "Take them to the last place we were in when I was here," he said as he finished covering their tracks.

 

"What are you gonna do daddy?" Yuki asked he didn't want to be separated from his father so soon.

 

Naruto smiled sweetly at him, "I'm going to make sure that no one can legally bother us while we're here. Be a good boy while I'm gone, okay?" 

 

"Okay, daddy," Yuki said as he fought back his tears. He was a big boy now, and big boys don't cry.

 

Naruto smiled at his son and gave him a kiss on the forehead before stepping away. He turned towards Kurama, "let's get going."

 

 

**To be continued...**

 

 


	4. Back to the roots

It was a normal day in Konoha...

 

Until the Fire Nation attacked. Just kidding.

 

It has been about a week since Naruto, Kurama, and Yuki returned to Konoha with Soul and Maka in tow. They have yet to be discovered and they were hoping to keep it that way. But it seems that luck was not on their side because, after a week of being back in the village, under a genjutsu for whenever they left the comforts of their HQ, they noticed that some people were starting to notice their presence. 

 

"Hey, Kurama, what's going on? I thought that your genjutsu was supposed to hold up while we are outside," Soul whispered to the fox walking next to him.

 

Kurama looked around at the people that were staring at them. It wasn't really the civilian side that was doing the staring, rather, the ninja populace were the ones staring. He wasn't sure what since they would have to be looking for them to notice the genjutsu around them. Unless someone had managed to tip them off about them. That could be a problem, yet, the only people that can look through his genjutsus were the Uchiha's Sharingan, which is unlikely. And...the Hyuugas...

 

 **"Damn it, I forgot about them,"** Kurama growled under his breath.

 

Soul noticed the fox's displeasure, "what's wrong?"

 

 **"Some time back, I found out that there were only two clans with the power to look passed my genjutsu. The Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's."** Kurama explained,  **"the Uchiha clan has been whipped off the map for a few years now, except for two. However, one of them no longer lives in the village, as for the other one, he has yet to activate his bloodline."**

 

Soul felt uneasy under everyone's eyes, he felt trapped as he walked down the street, it was not something he was used to. "What about that other clan, are they still around?"

 

 **"Unfortunately or fortunately, yes, they are. The Hyuuga clan can see many, many miles away and can cause a lot of damage to a person with just a few just a few hits. They were the most prominent of clans in the village after the Uchiha's. At least, that's what I heard before Naruto left."** Kurama suddenly stopped, causing Soul to stop as well,  **"we're being followed."**

 

"Great, this is just how I wanted to start my morning.Got any ideas on what we should do?" Soul asked.

 

Kurama smirked,  **"yeah, try to keep up with me,"** before Soul could say anything, he took off running at top speed.

 

Soul decided not to question it. If they were being followed here, he didn't want to give whoever it was a chance to find him. He took off running at top speed, following Kurama's led without much trouble. The ninja's following the duo was a little caught off guard and took off running after them as well, but they had more trouble following after the two than they thought they should have.

 

Meanwhile, not too far away, Maka was having the same problem herself. She was simply doing some grocery shopping when she felt like she was being followed as well. She turned around casually as if remembering something suddenly, that was when she saw two men scramble for a hiding place as discreetly as possible. She was upset that they thought she was so dumb as to not notice this, so she felt like she had to teach them a thing or two. Using all of the skills she learned from reading spy novels over the years, she ducked into a clothing store and went to use the bathroom before slipping easily out of the bathroom window unnoticed. She continued on her walk, sticking to the shadows like Naruto showed her.

 

 _"If I'm being followed, then the others must be having the same trouble as me."_ Maka thought as she pulled on a sun hat over her head that would partly cover her face, it matched her blue and white striped dress perfectly.

 

As for Naruto, he was spending a nice day out with his son, Yuki, but he was not at ease. He had sensed someone watching them or more likely, him, for the past hour since he arrived at the park. He was still under the genjutsu Kurama had passed on them that morning, he made it a rule to keep it up whenever they were out in the open as a safety measure. Now that he felt someone watching him while he was with his son, he could not help but feel like somehow, someone had managed to blow their cover. It was unsettling because neither Maka nor Soul would ever do such compromise a mission for any reason. So why?

 

"Yuki-chan! Time to go!" Naruto called out happily.

 

"Nooo, daddy, I want to play here longer!" Yuki wined as he stood up in the sandbox where two other boys were playing.

 

"We can come back later and play longer, okay?" Naruto called out as some of the women in the area swooned at his appearance, it seems that Kurama made him look like a hot single dad this time. He would have to get the fox back for that later. "Don't you want to eat, Yuki-chan?"

 

"Okay!" Yuki called out, he could never turn down a meal with his family. Yuki ran over to where Naruto was standing near the entrance of the park, he was under a genjutsu too, instead of curly black hair, he had blond spiky hair. Instead of spice orange eyes, he had dark brown eyes. Instead of skin as pure as snow, he had tanned skin, he was also a few inches taller. Yuki's clothes were a plain style, much to the boy's disappointment, he loved wearing bold, bright clothing that showed the world his personality. All in all, Yuki was Naruto sunshine. 

 

"Daddy! Daddy, guess what, I made some new friends today!" Yuki said happily.

 

"You did? That's nice, so I guess you like it here, huh?" Naruto asked as he picked up his son and carried him out of the park.

 

"Yep," Yuki said happily, he got a thoughtful look on his face then, "but I think I like our other home better."

 

Naruto smiled happily at his son, "oh yeah, and why's that?"

 

"Because Black Star onii-chan is there!" Yuki cheered with the brightest smile a child could have.

 

Naruto chuckled as at his son, he would have relaxed more if it wasn't for the people following them. He had to get rid of them somehow, "say, Yuki-chan, what do you say we have ramen for lunch? You like ramen don't you?"

 

"YAAY, RAMEN! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Yuki cheered while he pumped his fist in the air, he was obviously having the time of his life.

 

Naruto laughed at his son, he always wondered how one boy could be so happy. Ignorance must truly be bliss.

 

"Okay, since you want to get there quickly, we're going to travel on the rooftops. Would you like to see how?" Naruto asked he knew that Yuki loved it when they traveled by rooftop, at first he was scared of it, but he grew out of his fear soon enough. As long as he was in the arms of someone he trusted completely, he had no fear of heights. 

 

Yuki's eyes had stars in them as he waited for Naruto get onto the roof and start running. He loved to feel the wind in his face as they flew through the air. Naruto got his son onto his back, making sure he was hanging on tight to him, "ready?" He asked.

 

"Ready!" Yuki answered.

 

Naruto took off running at a light speed first before increasing his speed gradually. Soon he was running so fast that the ninjas following him had to show themselves just to keep up. Naruto jumped onto the nearest building and kept on running, he increased his speed a little more so that the two of them became a blur to those around them. The people around them watched as father and son made their way across town via rooftop. Naruto heard some people gasp as they passed them, he thought it must have been because of how fast he was running. In no time, Naruto landed in front of the old ramen shop of the village with his son, minus the two ninjas tailing him.

 

"Wow daddy, you were going so fast!" Yuki cheered as Naruto set him down on the ground next to him, "it was like you were flying!"

 

Naruto chuckled and led the way into the restaurant, "why, thank you, son, I have been working on my speed for a while now."

 

Naruto helped Yuki onto a seat in front of the counter and looked around for the owner. Yuki turned to him, his eyes still sparkling from his earlier adventure, "do you think you can teach me to be that fast, daddy?"

 

Naruto smiled, "sure thing, once you perfect your taijutsu, I'll teach you how to build up your speed."

 

"Yay! Just you watch daddy, I'm going to be so fast that you won't even see me coming!" Yuki proclaimed.

 

"My, my, well, then, I better keep an eye out for you," he said as the owner came over to the counter. 

 

"Hello stranger-san, how may I help you today?" Asked the owner.

 

Naruto looked up from his son to the menu on the wall, "how about two pork ramen with a side of dumplings and two glasses of water." He said turning back to the old man who wrote down the order."

 

The old man nodded as he finished writing, "sure thing, I'll have your order out in a just a minute." Naruto thanked the man as he walked away, while the owner was getting the food ready, Naruto turned back to his son so he could hear about his day. Yuki talked all about his day at the park, even though Naruto saw everything Yuki did, he still liked hearing about it from his son's point of view. While Yuki was talking, two men walked into the ramen shop and sat down next to them quietly. 

 

The shop owner came back with Naruto's order, placing a big bowl in front of Naruto and a smaller bowl in front of Yuki. "There you go, two pork ramen, a side of dumplings, and two glasses of water," the man said as he finished placing the order in front of the two. "Say, have I seen you before? You seem somewhat familiar to me somehow, stranger-san."

 

Naruto picked up two sets of chopsticks and broke one apart for his son. "You have, I was in here yesterday night before you closed," he said without looking up at the man and broke his own chopsticks. "Thank you for the food," he gave a small nod before digging in, making sure to keep one eye on his son to make sure he didn't make a mess.

 

The owner nodded, it seemed like he wanted to say something else but let it go so that he could tent to his other customers. "Ah, Hokage-sama, how are you doing today, you haven't been here all week," the man said to one of the newcomers.

 

The old kage chuckled, "sorry, sorry, I have been dealing with a few more reports on my desk than usual. It seems like I can never get a handle on the paperwork sometimes," he chuckled.

 

As the two old men chatted, Naruto took a glance over to the guy sitting next to the Hokage. He had gravity-defying hair and half of his face was covered by a mask. Something that made Naruto really not like this guy, was the fact that he was staring at him and his son as if he could see something that no one else could see. It pissed Naruto off greatly. After the two ordered their food, there was a minute of tense silence around them before Yuki decided to break it.

 

"Daddy, can I have some more?" The little boy asked as he held up a half-eaten dumpling to his father.

 

Naruto nodded, "sure," he turned to the old man, "can we have another order of dumplings to go?"

 

The owner looked up to the counter with nodded and got to work. Meanwhile, the old Kage felt like this was the perfect time to get to know his fellow restaurant-goer. "Your boy seems to have a healthy appetite on him, hm," he casually asked the younger looking man next to him.

 

Naruto turned towards the old kage with a friendly smile, playing his part, "yes he does. Although I have been trying to get him to eat more vegetables lately, it doesn't seem to work very well most of the time."

 

"But I hate vegitabowls!" Yuki announced to the grown-ups.

 

Naruto smiled at him and patted his head, "I know, but you still have to eat them, okay?" Yuki pouted but nodded wordlessly as he chewed on his dumplings.

 

Hiruzen laughed, he remembered when Naruto used to be just like that when he was still in the village. "How old is he, if you don't mind me asking," he said once the young man turned back to his food.

 

"He'll be turning three in the coming months," Naruto said as he slurped up some noodles.

 

"In a few months, you say? So he was born in September?" Asked the man with gravity-defying hair in a bored voice.

 

"October, actually," Naruto corrected. He noticed the two men stiffen for a moment, "is something wrong?"

 

"Oh, uh, no um..." Hiruzen looked at the man expectantly.

 

Naruto smiled, "James," he said smoothly, "James Charles."

 

"That's a foreign name, isn't it, James-san?" Hirzen asked, "I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, by the way, the leader of this village. And next to me is one of my best jonin, Kakashi Hatake."

 

'James' shook hands with Hiruzen and Kakashi, "nice to meet you both, and yes, my name is foreign."

 

"So you must travel a lot, I only ask because you Japanese is quite good," Kakashi asked, just as bored as before. His eyes locked onto Yuki, "what about your son, does h travel with you?"

 

Naruto could see right through Kakashi's friendly demeanor, something was up. He needed to get out of here as quickly as possible without giving himself away. "As much as I would like for him to come with him, my work would not allow me to take him everywhere, so he stays at home."

 

"Hn, which would be?" Kakashi asked.

 

"America, this is actually the first time I have taken my son with me on a trip and he's very excited. He doesn't get a lot of chances to spend time with me because of my job," Naruto explained just as casually as before. He was almost done with his bowl, once he was done, he would take Yuki away to the house he bought when they first arrived. Hopefully, Maka, Soul, and Kurama will be back home by the time he gets there. 

 

"What kind of work do you do, James-san?" Hiruzen asked this time as he broke his chopsticks.

 

"Traveling mostly. I go to different places once or twice a month to do research on the landscaping and architecture. I also do some reconstruction every now and then on contract," Naruto explained.

 

"Hm, so in some cases, some could say that you are a bit of a ninja at heart, ne?" Kakashi asked casually with an eye-smile.

 

"Daddy, what's a ninja?" Yuki asked curiously.

 

Naruto turned to him, "a ninja is a person that sneaks around and steals stuff for people that pay them a lot of money," he explained.

 

"But stealing is bad, right daddy?" 

 

"Yep, that's right buddy, it is bad, but it's their job to do whatever their bosses tell them to do, so they have to," Naruto explained.

 

"That's right, sometimes ninja saves people to," Hiruzen chimed in with a smile. Yuki's eyes turned to the old man, "sometimes ninjas even deliver secret messages to far away places and help people who are in need."

 

"Oh..." Yuki turned back to his plate as some freshly made dumplings appeared on his plate, almost by magic. He smiled and ate them happily, dropping the topic until later.

 

Naruto sweat-dropped at how quickly his son changed from being curious about a ninja's life to stuffing his face.  _"Was I like that when I was his age?"_ He wondered to himself.

 

 **"You sort of were, although, you didn't get as much food as Yuki gets now."** Came the voice of Kurama in his head, Naruto gave no indication that he heard the fox since he was not alone. 

 

 _"Kurama, have you guys been followed too?"_ He mentally asked the fox.

 

 **"Yeah, we have. It looks like both Soul and Maka had tails put on them at some point earlier today. The only thing I want to know is, how did anyone find out, sure the Uchiha's are gone now and the Hyuuga's, even though they can see through genjutsu, they would have to be actively looking for it to see through it. You know how strong my genjutsus are, but a skilled enough welder would see through it if given enough time."** Kurama explained,  **"how are things on your end? Have you been followed?"**

 

_"Yes, I'm talking to my tails right now. They're trying to get information on me and Yuki right now."_

 

**"Hmm, just as I thought...okay, lose them and meet us back at the house. I have a feeling that we're going to be meeting that old man sooner than I would have liked."**

 

Naruto could have almost laughed at the irony,  _"too late, he's one of the ones I'm talking to right now."_

 

**"WHAT!"**

 

Naruto winced a bit at the volume of Kurama's voice in his head, the two ninjas noticed this right away. "Is there something wrong, James-san?" 

 

Naruto smiled kindly at him, "yes, everything is fine, Mr. Sarutobi. I just have a bit of a headache at the moment, it must be because of my late nights," he said waving the old Kage off.

 

"Are you working on a project?" Kakashi asked nosily.

 

"Hm, in a way, yes, I am. I am trying to finish it before my deadline tomorrow evening, which is why I have a headache right now." Naruto finished off his water and what was left of the broth in his bowl before standing up. "If you will excuse me, gentlemen, I think I would like to rest a bit before having to do another late night with this little guy running around," he said as he took out money from his pocket to pay for the meal he ordered.

 

"Oh, no, please, allow me to take up the tab for you. Think of it as a 'thank you' for taking the time to talk to this old man on his break," Hiruzen said with a grandfatherly smile. 

 

Naruto smiled back at the man, "well, I can't turn that down, now can I?" He turned to his son and picked him up while he still had half a dumpling in his mouth, "come on, Yuki-chan, let's go see what the others are doing." Yuki tried to talk with the dumpling in his mouth, but Naruto stopped him, "don't talk with your mouthful, you might chock." He turned to Hiruzen and Kakashi, he gave a small bow while he balanced Yuki on his hip, "I would stay longer, but I still have much to do with the day. Thank you for your company, goodbye."

 

"Gwadbly!" Yuki said with the dumpling still in his mouth, he waved at them as Naruto walked away from the ramen stand.

 

"What a nice fellow, don't you think Kakashi-kun?" Hiruzen asked as he took out his own money to pay for both his and 'James' meal. 

 

"I suppose, he did seem to have an accent that I couldn't quite place, although I have never really met anyone outside of the nations before." Kakashi admitted, "his son, however, did remind me a lot of Naruto when he was still in the village."

 

Hiruzen sadly at that, "yes, and it seems that young Yuki-chan's birthday is in the same month as his own. What are the odds of that happening?" 

 

Kakashi folded his arms in front of him and closed one of his eyes, "probably the same as Naruto being the only child born on the night of the Kyuubi attack. Only to be killed nine years later on the same day." He shook his head as he turned to look at the direction that the man named James walked off in, "James-san also reminded me a bit of Naruto himself."

 

"Oh?" Hiruzen asked standing up, "how so?"

 

Kakashi stood up as well after taking out money to pay for his own bowl of food, which no one was able to see him eat. "It wasn't anything he did or said, it was sort of the way he carried himself. Cautious, curious, with just enough of a cheer in his voice to make it seem like everything was alright in his world. It's an odd feeling to see in someone that isn't him."

 

Hiruzen nodded as they started to walk away from the ramen stand through the village. People waved hello as they passed. "Have your teams been able to get anything from the intruders?" He asked seriously as he kept up his happy appearance to the public.

 

"No, not yet, they are following them all, but they have yet to find out any of their identities. We have their chakra signatures down, but every time we try to go in, they either change their appearance or slip through our fingers. If I didn't know any better, I would say that they were on a mission of some kind, but I can't figure out what that could be," Kakashi reported.

 

Hiruzen nodded, "keep watching them, they are bound to make their move soon enough."

 

**To be continued...**

 


	5. Secrets

Naruto, Maka, and Soul were sitting around the table while Yuki took a nap in the other room. Kurama was sitting across from them, watching them with a calculating look. 

 

 **"It might be best if Naruto returns to the village,"** he stated simply.

 

"I'm already in the village, Kurama," Naruto deadpan.

 

Kurama flicked his tails lazily behind him,  **"not as Naruto Uzumaki, your not. You're here as a foreigner on a business trip with his son. But, if Naruto Uzumaki came back to the village, then some of the suspicions will be thrown off of our mission and we'll be able to go about things easier."**

 

"Well, the fox does have some point...But I don't really like the thought of my little bro coming back to live in a place that treated him so badly before. I mean, these people literally tried to kill him every day of his life for God's sakes. How fucked up is that?" Soul commented.

 

"Very, I don't like this plan either," Maka agreed as she shook her head.

 

 **"Like it or not, it could very well be the better option we have right now. You know as well as I that it would only be a matter of time before we all get found out by them. First, their track us to this house, then they'll want to know who we really are since there aren't a lot of foreigners that come to visit hidden villages. Then they'll interrogate us all until they got the answers they're looking for."** Kurama explained, he put a paw on the table,  **"look, you may not want to, but we have to think about what's best for the five of us. Think about it, if they wanted to, they could place spies in this house without us even knowing, listening and watching our every move."**

 

Naruto folded his arms, "I really, really don't want to go back to the academy after all this time. They're a bunch of idiots."

 

"That what you say about every class in the DWMA," Maka pointed with a small sigh.

 

"That's because it's true," Naruto stated. He really, really didn't like relearning things that he already knew. Playing dumb was actually one of the hardest things he had ever done in the academy because he saw so many mistakes in the lessons that were being taught. However, he could never say anything about them because he was the dead last and no one would believe him, let along listen to him.

 

 **"Well, it's either go back to being the Naruto that left the village all that time ago. Or we leave the village and continue the mission somewhere else."** Kurama reasoned,  **"and I doubt we would get any information on our target when like that. Plus Yuki isn't the quietest child on the planet."**

 

Naruto frowned some more, "fine, I guess I'll go see the old man tomorrow morning or something." He said waving the fox off, "more importantly, what are you two going to do?" He asked his adoptive brother and sister.

 

"We talked about it before you came home earlier," Maka said. "If you're going to have to go through that academy again, then we'll be standing right by your side."

 

Soul nodded, "hell yeah, I'm not going to let some punk teacher mess with my little bro while I'm around."

 

Naruto nodded, "alright, but just so you know, you two will be the oldest kids in the class. If I get put back in the same class as before, then there are some people I should warn you about."

 

Soul and Maka nodded seriously, "is there anyone dangerous we should know about?" Maka asked.

 

Naruto thought for a moment, "not that I can recall, no. But there is a kid that is the heir of a clan that is supposed to be the smartest in the whole village. His really lazy and doesn't really give a shit about others do or thing. You'll know him when you see him. There's also a Hyuuga in my class that is pretty good with her bloodline, so if we wear a genjutsu around her, she would probably notice it. Hmm, let's see..." he thought back to the people that he could remember being in his class, which was kind of hard since he wasn't always allowed to be in class on most days, so his memory of them was a little foggy. "There is this one boy that was a real arrogant prick while I was there, Sasuke Uchiha, the guy thought he could rule the world because of his last name."

 

"Wait, isn't that the kid that our target is trying to go after?" Soul asked.

 

Naruto nodded, "yeah, it's most likely because of his eyes, without his bloodline, I know Sasuke would only be a waste of time to deal with. He would just be another ninja in the crowd without those eyes of his." 

 

"I wonder if he activated them yet," Maka thought out loud to herself.

 

**"Uchiha's usually need something big and traumatic to happen to them before they can activate their bloodline. From what I've seen of him, he doesn't seem to have awakened his own just yet."**

 

"Whatever, I'm going to go check in for class," Naruto said getting up from the table and walked away.

* * *

**The next day**

_Hokage tower_

 

Naruto walked through the front doors of the tower with Soul and Maka by his side. The guards were on edge, not believing their own eyes. The boy was alive! Naruto walked through the tower and up the stairs, ignoring all the whispers and stares that followed him up, with practiced ease. Soul and Maka followed his lead, trying to ignore all the whispers about 'demon brat' and 'monster's coming back from the dead', they were not having a smooth a time of ignoring it all like Naruto was. The trio walked up the stairs and through the door into the Hokage's office without the secretary being able to do anything to stop them. She was just too shocked.

 

"Hokage-sama, I am so sorry, they just walked in with-" the secretary tried to explain, but Hiruzen stopped her. He was too busy staring at the blond boy with whisker marks standing in front of his desk without a care in the world. 

 

The boy that everyone thought was dead.

 

"It is alright, Yane-san, I will take it from here," he stated. His secretary nodded and bowed before leaving the office. Once the door was shut, Hiruzen turned back to the trio in front of him. Two boys and a girl. The girl's natural blond hair was pulled into pig-tails on either side of her head, she wore a white long-sleeved shite with a green and white tie underneath a yellow sweater vest. Her black and red plaid skirt came down to her mid-thigh and she wore black shoes that the old kage had never seen before. The boy next to her had strangely white hair held up by a tan headband with odd-looking patches going around it, he had on a yellow and black jacket, red long pants. His shoes were just as odd as the girls, but stranger because it looked like it had teeth? Finally, the boy that he had been staring at the longest had a simple leather jacket with a dark red shirt on under it, he wore black pants and what looked to be steel-toed boots. The younger boy's hair was hanging in his face, but Hiruzen could still see the cold, steely blue eyes underneath.

 

"Naruto?" Hiruzen asked questioningly, the boy in front of him didn't seem to be the same boy that he remembered from before. The one that wore bright clothes with an even brighter smile, proclaiming to become Hokage one day.

 

Who was this boy?

 

"Yes, it is me, Hokage-san," Naruto spoke with his hands in his pockets. 

 

Hiruzen's eyes widened, "wh-how? We searched for you for months, years! Where have you been all this time?!" He asked, his emotions getting to him a bit.

 

"Around, here and there," Naruto shrugged.

 

Hiruzen almost wanted to get up and hug the boy right then and there, but he was quickly reminded that they were not the only ones in the room. He looked to the other people with him, "who are these two with you? Friends?"

 

"Family, Soul Eater, and Maka Alburn," Naruto stated crisply.

 

Hiruzen slowly nodded, a small ache appeared in the deepest part of his heart because his adoptive grandson no longer called him old man or Jiji, like he used. He inwardly sighed, "so, Naruto-kun, what brings you back here?" He asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be just for a visit.

 

"I was passing through and thought I would check out my old roots again. It doesn't seem like anything has changed though," Naruto said. He could still smell the fear, the hate, and disgust coming from everyone that he passed on his way to the office.

 

The kage frowned, "how long will you be staying here?" 

 

"Not sure," Naruto admitted, "a few months, maybe a year, I can't tell for sure just yet."

 

"Well, if that is so, then what are you going to do during your time here? Do you...still want to become a ninja?" Hiruzen asked apprehensively, hoping that he could maybe get some of the old Naruto back.

 

Naruto looked back at Soul and Maka, they nodded their support of him. Naruto turned back to the aged Kage, "here's the thing, I don't want to be a ninja for this village." Hiruzen's heart sank a little at that, "however," the blond continued, "since I'm going to be staying here for quite some time still, I will need some money to work with. To do that, I will need a job that will guarantee that I get paid for work, seeing as how nothing has changed, I will have to be a ninja to make that happen."

 

Hiruzen was a little-taken aback by the amount of awareness the boy showed. "Sounds fair, since you left before you could finish the academy program, you can still get back in, but you may have to spend another year there to make up for all the time you lost. But, if you can manage to catch up with the rest of the class, you will not need to spend as much time there." He looked at the two others with Naruto, "and what of the two of you?"

 

"We'll be following Naruto's lead and become ninjas too," Soul stated boredly.

 

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the boy, "don't worry, we have had some training in a field like this before," Maka reassured the elderly leader.

 

"Is that so?" Hiruzen asked as he got up from his desk, "come, let's take a walk while we talk. I will have the finished paperwork done for all three of you to enter the academy before the day is done."

 

Hiruzen led the way out of the office and walked with the trio through the village. As they walked, Hiruzen tried talking to Naruto to see if he could get anything of use on how the boy had been doing up until now. But it became clear that Naruto didn't want to tell anything in depth of his life outside of the village so he dropped the topic. Soul and Maka talked more than Naruto, though, it was also not as in-depth as he would like it to be, even if they seemed like they were both open books to the rest of the world. Hiruzen could see that all three were holding back on something that they did not want him to know about. They were close, connected by a bond that could not be broken.

 

Within an hour of walking and talking, they arrived in front of the academy building, just like Naruto expected they would have.  _"He's testing us,"_ he signed discreetly to Soul and Maka, one of the few things that he taught them from his time in the academy.

 

"And here we have the ninja academy where all our future ninjas come to learn the use the tools handed down to them by their ancestors before," Hirzen explained as he walked through the academy gates and into the building itself.

 

Maka, Soul, and Naruto followed him through the building until they came to a stop in front of one of the classrooms.

 

Naruto's old classroom.

 

"Once the paperwork is done, this will be the class that you three will be attending," the Saurtobi opened the door to show them a perfectly quite class. One of the teachers that were teaching stopped his lecture once he noticed the door was open.

 

"Hokage-sama, what an honor to have you visit our class today," one of the teachers said with a respectful bow.

 

"At ease, Iruka-san, I was just showing around your new students," the aged man said.

 

Iruka looked at him, shocked that there were new students coming in so late in to the year. "New students, at this time of the year, Hokage-sama? The genin exams are only two months away!"

 

The kage nodded, "yes, yes, I know, but these three wanted to join and I so did I. There isn't a problem with that, is there?" 

 

"No, not at all, Hokage-sama, I am just surprised is all," the tanned pineappled said.

 

"Good," the kage turned towards the door and beckoned the trio to come inside, "these three will be your new students." Iruka followed the village leaders gaze towards the three newcomers, he saw two boys and one girl enter. The boy with white hair and the blond girl looked like they were a year older than the usual genin, he would say that they were maybe two to three years older than the kids in his class. The last one, however, seemed to be around the right age to be in his class, he also looked familiar somehow. As soon as the younger boy raised his head to look at him, he saw them.

 

"Hokage-sama is that..." Iruka quietly gasped as he stared at the blond in the leather jacket.

 

Hiruzen nodded, "yes, it is, but try to your best to make him feel welcome, alright Iruka-san." He said with an overly sweet voice, Iruka gulped, he knew the sound of that voice meant business.

 

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Iruka bowed once last time.

 

Hurzen then turned to the rest of the class who had already started talking amongst themselves about the three new students they were getting. "That goes for the rest of you as well, let's make these three feel welcome, alright."

 

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the class chorused.

 

Hiruzen took his leave then, leaving Naruto, Maka and Soul to be stared down by the class. The three stared back at them unfazed. "Okay class, you heard Hokage-sama, let's make these three feel welcomed, alright?" Iruka said cheerfully, even though he wasn't sure if that was the thing he should be feeling right now. He never had a good opinion of the Uzumaki, when he was supposedly 'dead', he celebrated with the rest of the villagers. Then when the announcement was made about Naruto being the only child of Minato Namikaze, the village hero, as well as his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, the last princes of Whirlpool, he had mixed emotions on it. There were still people that did not like the boy, he himself wasn't sure if he still hated him.

 

"Aren't those two a little too old to become genin?!" Came the shout from the back of the room, causing most kids to snicker.

 

"I donno, isn't it a little hot out for you to be wearing furry jackets?" Naruto shot back as he looked up at the crowd, showing his whisker marks proudly as he did so.

 

The room went silent as they slowly recognized the boy standing before them in the front of the room. A scream pierced the air, "EEEEK, IT'S THE DEMON, IT'S COME BACK TO KILL US ALL!!" The scream came from a girl in red who somehow had pink hair. She was so loud that everyone had to cover their ears when she started screaming.

 

"Sakura! There is no need to be so rude, these three are not demons, They are going to be your fellow classmates until you graduate, so I suggest that you all get used to the idea right now," Iruka scolded the girl. As well as anyone else in the class that wanted to say something smart about them. Iruka gave a sigh of annoyance before turning to the three new students, "now then, why don't you three introduced yourselves and find an empty seat somewhere and we'll get back to the lesson."

 

"Maka Alburn," the girl with pig-tails said and went to go find a seat.

 

"Soul Evens, but I prefer Soul Eater," Soul said as he looked for a seat.

 

"You already know me, so there's no point," Naruto stated and found a seat in the back near his old spot by the window. He was sitting next to a boy that he faintly remembered was an Aburame, he nodded to him and the boy nodded back. He faintly wondered how his clan was able to get bugs to agree to live in their body and only eat their chakra to survive. Looking out over the class, he saw that Maka was sitting next to that girl named Sakura, while Soul was in a seat next to the laziest boy in the class. 

 

"Uh, great, not that that is done, let's get back to the lesson. Soul, Maka, Naruto, if either of you feels like you need help understanding anything, please let me know." Iruka smiled at them before turning back to the chalkboard to continue the lesson. However, to prove that some things never change, someone started throwing paper balls at Iruka until he turned back around with a glare at the whole class, "alright, who was throwing paper balls at my back this time?" 

 

"It was him!" The boy that yelled out before said pointing right at Naruto. Naruto noticed that this was the boy that kept getting him into trouble when he was younger before he left the village.

 

"Actually, sensei, I don't have any paper on me whatsoever to throw. You can also ask my witness if he saw me throwing anything." Naruto announced as he held up his hands from his pockets as if to show that he was innocent. Which he was. 

 

Iruka, at this point, would have already had the blond standing in the hallway until the class period was over. But seeing as how he had been seeing how nasty people had been towards the boy in the past. He decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and kicked Kiba, the boy who accused Naruto begin with, out of the class for the rest of the day. There were some people who thought that this wasn't fair, so Iruka asked for evidence, which no one had against Naruto, and they all quite after that. 

 

The rest of the class day went by just as quietly as any other day. Everyone ignored Naruto since they could not get him kicked out of class like before, but some did try to make friends with Soul and Maka, asking them all sorts of question like where they from. Where they got their clothes and shoes from. How strong they were. But no one asked Naruto anything about himself. in a way, Naruto was happy about that, he sat back and watched the hypocrites with a lazy gaze, being thankful that the class ended just before he fell asleep.

 

On the way out of class, he felt the presence of someone watching him again. He turned to see the boy he was sitting next to throughout class, "something wrong?" He asked.

 

The boy, Shino, spoke in a deep-ish voice, "what happened to you two years ago? Why did you come back now?"

 

Naruto knew what he was talking about, so he answered both questions with one of his own, "I should I care about anything or anyone when no one once cared about me?" Shino's eyebrows rose up at the question and watched as Naruto walked out of the classroom with the other two new students.

 

**To be continued...**


	6. Enter New Players

**One week later**

 

 

Naruto, Soul, and Maka were just walking into the academy building when all of a sudden, someone called out Naruto's name. "What is it now?" Soul groaned as all three turned around to see a one Sasuke Uchiha walking over to them. 

 

"Dobe, fight me," Sasuke said in a calm voice.

 

Naruto looked at him blankly, "no," he said as he turned back around to continue walking to class. 

 

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that and rushed forward to block his way, "I said, fight me, dobe." Naruto stared at him for a brief moment before sidestepping him and continued walking. Sasuke growled, "hey!" The Uchiha ran around the blond again to block him but was surprised when he found himself being held up by his collar. He stared into cold steel eyes as blue as the deep sea.

 

Naruto pulled the boy closer to his face, noticing the stunned look that settled in the other boy's eyes and the light dusting of pink appearing on his cheeks. "I told you no before, and I mean no." He growled in a low, deep voice, "you are not worth my time and I will not waste my time on you any longer than I have to, got it? The sooner you get that through your head, the sooner you can focus on wasting your time doing something more proactive." Sasuke got a shiver run down his spine, he didn't say anything though, Naruto looked the boy up and down, "you're a wasting my time even now." Naruto pushed him away from him, staring at him hard before he walked away from him, heading down the hallway like he originally planned on doing. Soul and Maka followed him after a second.

 

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked away with his friends. His heart was beating nearly a mile a minute as the events of what just happened replayed itself in his mind. Sasuke, over the past week, has started to develop some feelings for the other boy, but he wasn't sure on what those feelings really were. Naruto showed that he was more than capable to become a ninja much earlier than their graduation date and it both pissed off and impressed Sasuke very much. In the short time that Naruto had returned, he had already stirred up things in their classroom, maybe more than he would care to notice. It was at this moment that Sasuke noticed that he was the only person still not in class yet and started to make his way over there before the bell rang. Entering the classroom, Sasuke noted that Naruto was sitting in the back of the classroom next to Shino again, a sudden spark of jealousy sparked in him, but he stomped that feeling down before he could do anything that would cause a scene and sat down in his usual seat near the front.

 

The rest of the class was busy talking amongst themselves when Iruka walked in with Mizuki. The second of the pair had not been informed that Naruto had returned to the village as of yet, and was in for a surprise when he looked up at the rest of the class. "Attention class," Iruka said, getting most of the attention of the class, but most still chose to continue on with their conversation, "I said to be quiet!" He yelled using his big head jutsu when the whole room was quiet, he continued on with what he had to say. "Like I was saying, we are all going outside for some taijutsu training so I can see where you all are at in your progress. Everyone line up and follow me," he instructed and waited for all of his students to do as he asked before leading them outside.

 

Once outside, Iurka started to pair off students to fight each other in a friendly spar. While that was going on, Naruto noticed that all the clan heirs were pitted against each other, the same thing could be said for the civilians. The civilian fights didn't seem all that interesting as far as skills went, but the clan heirs were a different story, they fought like newly trained ninjas, although, he was surprised that they were knowledgeable in fighting and not in tracking, hunting, coding, and other things needed to become a ninja. Where they expected to learn all of that when they became ninjas and went out onto the battlefield. When it was Naruto's turn, ironically enough, he was put against Sasuke of all people. 

 

"Why do you hate me, God?" Naruto moaned as he slowly got up from his the spot he was sitting in under a tree. He slowly made his way over to the chack-drawn ring in front of the other students and teachers. He faintly noticed the shocked look on Mizuki's face as he came into the center of the ring. He had no doubt that he would start getting harassed by him like old times to make up for the time he lost while he was away from the village during the week he came back to the village. And then the two years he was thought to be dead. 

 

Sasuke was already waiting for him in the ring by the time he got to the ring. He smirked, "ready to lose, Dobe?" He asked confidently.

 

Naruto stared at him blankly, "shut up and fight, bitch, I don't have all day." 

 

"Ooooh, he said a bad word," came some of the voices from the civilian kids in the crowd.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, "you're going to be ninjas soon, man the fuck up." 

 

Iruka's eye twitched a little, he was trying to be lenient with Naruto since he showed back up in class, but it is clear to see that this was not the same blond ball of energy he was used to from back then. For one thing, he cussed a lot more, but he noted that it was only when he seemed really annoyed. Another thing, the only one he has talked to since re-entering the class was Shino and the other two he showed up with, he has not made any attempts to make any friends in class. No one seems to mind that though since they liked to keep their distance from him as much as possible throughout the day. Naruto doesn't dress in bright ass colors that would make you stick out like a sore thumb anywhere. Naruto also doesn't seem to want to talk to him either. Iruka was a little disappointed in that and wanted to know why that was, as far as he knew, he didn't do anything too bad to the blond, other than kicking him out of class. Wrongfully at that. But the biggest thing the scared chunin has noticed was that Naruto was much smarter than he was back then. Mind you, Naruto didn't speak up much in class or participated more than he had to, but there was this air of sophistication that made Iruka feel like he was being watched by one of his higher ranking associates. Someone who had years above him.

 

Which was actually sort of true, in some ways, but Iruka didn't need to know that.

 

"Naruto, what have I told you about cussing in class?" Iruka sighed and lifted up his right hand, "Naruto vs. Sasuke, Hajime!"

 

Sasuke dropped into his fighting stance and took off running when he saw that Naruto wasn't going to make the first move. His fangirls cheered him on as he started the fight, wanting him to show the dead last who was boss, and he had no problem in doing so. He pulled his arm back to deliver the first punch to the blond, but it never went through as he found himself falling face first into the dirt. When he hit the dirt, he looked up to see that no one had seen that coming either. He got back up onto his feet, trying to see where Naruto was 'hiding' when he felt his knees give out from under him. He fell to his knees and then his hands, shocked at the speed of which Naruto had used to get behind him. He looked behind him to see nothing there, which confused him since that was where he felt the hit that brought him down to his knees come from. Turning his head to look around the ring they were in, he was blindsided by a sudden kick to the side of his cheek that had his seeing stars. The kick to his face was so hard that it knocked him out of the ring, his fan club came running to him once they all realized what had happened. They were cooing and awing at how their precious 'Sasuke-kun' was hurt by the 'evil demon' known only as Naruto Uzumaki.

 

"Grrr, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE-KUN! YOU BRUISED HIS PERFECT FACE, BAKA!" Screamed Sakura Haruno, the head of the 'I want to fuck Sasuke' fan club.

 

Naruto paid her no mind as he walked away, "it's not my fault that your crush is weak ass piece of shit. Maybe if he was able to train on his own and not have stuff handed to him, he might have won against me just now, but he didn't." He walked back to the spot under the tree he was sitting under before, sat back down and closed his eyes for a quick nap. Though he doubts he would be getting one until much later.

 

Ino growled at her fellow blond's behavior, YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW, BAKA! SASUKE-KUN IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE!!"

 

"...Prove it," Naruto said casually, still with his eyes closed.

 

"Sasuke-kun knows a whole hell of a lot more than you. He has a bloodline. And he's the most handsome boy in all the village!" Sakura exclaimed with a smirk, "beat that, baka!"

 

Maka, while this whole thing had been going on, was reading a book. As per usual, she didn't want to get involved in this sort of matter, she knew that Naruto could wipe the floor with this girl if he really wanted to in two seconds flat. In fact, he could do that to all of the students standing around this training field, but he chose not to for the sake of their mission. They were getting close to some leads and were making steady progress, however, she could not concentrate on her studies with this much noise around her. She had a biology test in her science class tomorrow night, damn it! She had to study in a quiet place, sure doing that while out with a bunch of soon-to-be or want-to-be ninjas might not be the quietest place for her, but she had to be here at the moment. It was like a regular school day, in a way.

 

So Maka thought that she would end all the noise herself.  She slammed her book shut and glared at the pinkette, "how would you know all of that is true?" She asked.

 

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course, it's true!" Sakura protested, the other students gathered around the two girls, sensing a fight about to start. 

 

"Yes, to you it may be, but how do you know if that's true for Naruto as well?" Maka asked. "The last time I checked, Naruto has been away from this place for what, two years? Two and a half? How do you know that he hasn't learned something in that time? I mean, that is a lot of time to be away from one place, and I know Naruto. He doesn't like to wast his time just doing nothing at all with so much time on his hands, he likes to work and learn, doing things to just keep busy is what he does. But since he has to come here every day, he still has a whole lot of time to learn even more things, and no one here has noticed it either."

 

"What are you talking about, Maka-san? Naruto-baka is a dobe and will always be, there's no changing that!" Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

 

Soul, who had been listening to all of this, spoke up. Seeing as how all this noise was interrupting his nap as well. "Hey, cheery blooms, what makes you think that Naruto isn't half as smart as your teacher of there?" He asked pointed to Iruka, "you don't know anything about Naruto, but yet you want to comment on everything he does and say that he's not smart. But he is, and from the looks of it, he's smarter than all of you combined."

 

"Nah uh, there's no way that Naruto-baka can be smarter than Sasuke-kun. If he was, then why hasn't he shown us how smart he is?" Ino shot back.

 

Maka sighed, "isn't this a school where you go to learn how to become ninjas? Isn't the whole point of being a ninja to blend in with their surroundings and keep secrets until they die?"

 

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point!" Ino shot back, feeling like a fool in front of everyone now that Maka had shown a very good point.

 

"But nothing, the point is, is that Naruto has been away for a few years. You don't know what he knows, you didn't see what he saw, and you damn well don't know if he's got one of those bloodlines that your village seems to rave about so much." Soul stated before covering a yawn with his hand, "the fact of the matter is, none of you never knew Naruto before he left, you guys don't even want to get to know him now. So why do you keep insisting that you know him so well to know that he's stupid?"

 

"Well, well, well, uh....what do you know anyway? You haven't even been here for more than a few days and you think you know everything about us?" Sakura asked after she struggled to figure out what to say. She was losing ground fast, but she didn't realize it, yet. 

 

"We may not have been around long enough to know all of you personally. But I can safely say that we've been around you long enough to know something about your character," Maka stated as she went back to reading her biology book.

 

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?" Sakura half annoyed, half curious. 

 

"That you're a loudmouth bitch that want's a dick!" Soul yawned again and turned away from the pink haired girl.

 

Sakura's eyes started to mist over, but she tried to not let one tear fall from her eye. "Yeah, w-w-well you're ugly! Hmph," she turned away from the trio that was casually ignoring her as if she was nothing more than a harmless ant passing by. That seemed to hurt her the most, the fact that none of them was offended by her childish outburst like she expected made the whole mood seem so mellow dramatic. Everyone watching thought that it was a waste of their time to have watched the whole 'fight' play on and simply went back to watching their classmates fight each other. Some did look over to Sakura to see that some tears did, in fact, slip down her face when she thought no one was looking.

 

No one said anything about it though.

 

Iruka felt a little awkward after this little event started to settle down, "um, how about we move on to our next spar?" He said as he looked at his clipboard for anyone who had not fought yet. The only people who haven't had a turn yet were Sakura, Maka, Kiba, and Soul. The irony was too real. "Uh, Soul and Kiba?" He looked over to the hyper Inuzuka who couldn't ask for a better sport, then over to Soul who didn't seem to have heard his name being called. "Soul? Can you come to the ring please?" He heard a sound that sounded like light snoring coming from the spot where the trio was, he got a tick mark on his forehead and marched over to the snoring white-haired boy, "SOUL, NO SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS!" He yelled at the boy, shocking him awake.

 

Once Soul was awake and in the rin, Iruka finally got to start the fight.

 

"Alright, I got someone easy," Kiba cheered. He always thought that since Maka and Soul showed up with Naruto, this meant that they were all weak, even after Naruto showed a lot of skills just now. 

 

"Don't get it twisted kid," Soul said getting into a defensive stance. "I have surprises up my sleeve," he smirked and waited for the other boy to start first.

 

"Yeah, we'll see about that! 'Fang over Fang'!" He yellowed out, he rushed forward in a spinning motion, going faster and faster as he went.

 

Soul saw the attack coming and side-stepped it just a second before it hit him. Causing Kiba to go flying past him out of the ring and landed seven feet away. Soul turned towards the boy to see his next move, it seems like missing his target made Kiba made and he decided t rush in again with the same attack. Soul sweat-dropped,  _"is this kid a one trick pony or what?"_ He thought to himself as he dodged the attack coming at him again, to Soul, it looked like Kiba could only go in one straight direction with this jutsu of his, but he couldn't be sure if that was how it was meant to work.  _"This is going to get old real fast, I think I'll have a little fun with this guy."_

 

Maka looked up at Soul, almost as if sensing his mischief from where she sat. 

 

Naruto merely cracked an eye open to glance around at his brother figure before closing it again. He wasn't worried one bit.

 

Soul got into a low stance and waited for the Inuzuka to charge at him again. Kiba, in the meantime, was getting frustrated wondering why he couldn't hit the white-haired boy. "Stand still, loser," Kiba yelled and got ready to attack again, he made a motion to start the attack again, but he heard a soft whining sound to his left. "Huh? Don't worry Akamaru, I can take this guy," he reassured his furry friend with a big smile when he turned around, he ran forward with a punch, thinking that it would be better to just fight hand to hand instead of wasting his energy with jutsu. But like Sasuke, he felt the sudden feeling of being hit, it was in his stomach. His brain finally registered that it was Soul that hit him, time seemed to freeze as the rest of his body processed this information.

 

Soul stood up and stepped away from the stunned boy. "Tch, what a waste of time," he turned away from Kiba and started to make his way back to the tree where his friends sat, hands in his pockets. He sat down, then laid down for another nap. He felt like he was cheated out of a good fight. "One thing for sure, most of these guys could not last a day on the streets of Death City."

 

Maka frowned at her partner but nodded none the less. She could not deny that Soul had a point if both Naruto and Soul could defeat the best fighters the academy had to offer, then there was no chance in hell that they would survive. 

 

Back in the ring, everyone watched as Kiba slowly came back to himself and fell face first in the dirt. Iruka ran up to Kiba to look him over, "Kiba? Kiba, can you hear me?" He shook the boy's shoulders but got no response, he checked his pulse and was released that the boy didn't accidentally die from the force of the attack. From his point of view, it looked like Soul was holding back on that punch, 'how much' was the real question. 

 

Looking around, he called two students to take Kiba to the nurse's office to rest for a while before continuing on with the spars. He turned to the rest of the students. "Alright class, since Kiba had to go to the nurse, this will be the last fight of the day. I want to remind everyone here that this is only a sparring match, not a free-for-all, so try not to kill each other during the matches, okay?" He mainly looked towards the back of the crowd to the trio around the tree, who seemed to be ignoring him. Again. He sighed as he wrote something down on his clipboard, then called the last two people to fight. "Maka vs. Sakura, come to the ring please."

 

"What, no way, I'm not fighting her, she called me a bitch!" Sakura whined.

 

Iruka sweat-dropped at the reason, "but wouldn't that be a reason to fight her now? To show her what you're made of?" Sakura seemed to just realize Iruka's point, said chunin shook his head,  _"just when I thought she was heading in the direction of a well-rounded Konoichi, she show's this side of her. Well, I guess I'll have to reconsider the position now."_ He thought as he signaled for the two girls to come to the center of the ring, "ready?" He asked, both girls nodded, Maka seemed like she was taking this seriously, while Sakura seemed to look a little out of place in front of the older girl, "Hajime!"

 

"Haaaa!" Sakura rushed forward towards Maka as soon as the match began She threw a series of punches that seemed like they would have hit perfectly and knocked out anyone if only they did not seem so sloppy. Maka dodged each and every one of her strikes, she kept doing that until she saw that Sakura was starting to slow down, this gave her the opening she wanted. Maka brought back her fist and performed an upwards punch that hit under Sakura's jawline. The pinkette was reeling after the punch and didn't see when Maka shot out her foot and took Sakura's legs right from under her. She fell to the ground on her knees and stayed there for a minute. Maka was about to walk away from here, but Sakura reached out her hand and grabbed her ankle, startling the mister, "I'm not done yet with you yet, bitch!" She pulled her hand back suddenly and was just barely able o make the older girl fall, Maka was glad that she decided to come to class with gym shorts on, instead of her usual school girl outfit. 

 

Sakura forced herself up onto her feet and made to punch Maka in the face, but Maka surprised her by knocking her off balance, causing the pinkette to fall once more. Maka got up from her spot on the ground much quicker than Sakura did, got behind her and chopped the back of her neck, making her pass out in the dirt. She huffed indignantly at the downed girl before turning away and marching back to her spot, she reopened her book and tried to forget the underhanded trick Sakura was trying to pull on her. Naruto gave her some training in street-fighting some ago so that she would have something under her belt if ever she was in a situation where neither he or Soul could get her help in time. It was a good lesson that seemed to come in handy just then. 

 

"I see you still remember what I taught you, sis," Naruto said with a small smirk on his lips.

 

"Oh, shut it, she was trying to get me while I was down, she should have known better," Maka said with a roll of her eyes, "she left herself wide open for an attack too." 

 

"Sure thing, I've known you for a little over two years, Maka. That's a hell of a lot of time to get to know some, remember that," Naruto said with a smile.

 

Now Iruka felt like he was the bad guy. Which he wasn't, but still, he felt like it. He had Sakura go up again Maka thinking that they would be a good match against each other and would become friends afterward because of their similar interests. They were both bookworms and liked to compete in telling the right answer, more so Sakura than Maka. Actually, now that he thought about it, it seemed that Maka's answers were more in-depth and well thought out than what Sakura would give, if he compared both of their answers, he would have to say that Sakura's answers were pulled straight from the book. Rather than thinking about it, digesting it, and then reinterpreted in her own words what she thought the meaning, action, and reaction were. Like Maka did. It also seems like Maka trains more than Sakura, and any other girl in the class that chased after a one Sasuke Uchiha. Speaking of the Uchiha, Iruka looked over to see where the boy sat moping in the corner for some reason. The Uchiha had been acting a little...off since the Uzumaki returned.

 

Iruka frowned, "why is my class so odd?" He muttered to himself before turning towards everyone else. "Can someone take Sakura-san to the nurse? We'll be on a longer lunch break today, let's head back inside." He turned towards Sasuke, he wondered what was wrong with him, he took a few steps closer to Sasuke and heard a sniffling sound. He wasn't sure he heard that right, so he decided to just leave the boy alone for now.

* * *

**Later that same day**

 

"Hey, Naruto, have you noticed it?" Soul asked.

 

"Yeah, I noticed when he left this morning," Naruto said as they walked down the street.

 

"Do you think that we're being followed again?" Soul asked.

 

"I don't think, I know," Naruto commented back. He looked over to his right to see Maka on her cellphone, "you have you been talking to all this time? It's been an hour."

 

Maka smirked as she tapped on her phone, "you'll see."

 

Naruto did not like the look in her eye, there was something in there that said he would not like the results of her little 'surprise'. He decided to let that go for now and continued walking, it had been about two hours since they left the academy. They had gotten an extra hour added to their lunch break and they spent it studying for their own separate test. Maka had a biology test. Soul was supposed to have a physical education but was excused from it because of the mission, so instead, he got a math test. He hated math. While Naruto had both a biology and a chemistry test. They were just walking around the village for a while, taking a break from studying, when all of a sudden, Maka got a test from someone on her cell phone and had been testing said person very since. Naruto could only guess that it was either Subake (?) or her mother she was talking to since she talked to those two the most whenever she wasn't busy doing other things. 

 

"They're gone?" Soul asked out loud, he looked around the crowded street, searching for a glimpse of whoever it was that might have been following them before. He didn't see anyone though.

"Yeah, they're gone, they must have gotten orders to do something else with their time," Naruto commented. It was at that moment that Maka put away her phone, both Soul and Naruto became more suspicious of her because of that. "Did Subake have to go?"

 

Maka smiled brightly at her boys, "yes and no, they did have to go, but it wasn't Subake that I was talking to just now."

 

Soul and Naruto looked at each other, "so was it your mom?" Soul tried.

 

"Nope," Maka giggled and started walking away as if the sun was beneath her feet. 

 

"Then who were you talking to just now?" Naruto asked, even more curious now.

 

Maka got a few feet away from them before turning around to face them again, her hands behind her back as she smiled innocently at them. "That, my friends, is a surprise for later," she giggled and turned around and ran away from them.

 

"A surpri-wait, what? No way, Maka, you don't mean...Maka? Maka!" Naruto said as he started to chase after here.

 

"Wait a minute, what are you ta-hey, wait for me," Soul started chasing after the two blonds. He wanted to know who Naruto was talking about.

 

The trio ran across the village to get to their house. When they got there, Maka wasted no time in unlocking the door and ran inside. Soul and Naruto followed her lead, remembering to take off their shoes in the doorway before running through the house to look for the female member of their little group. However, they did not have to search for long as they came across the kitchen, Maka was near the door talking to someone, not expecting anyone else in the house other than Yuki and Kurama, they ran inside and saw Naruto's worst or best, nightmare.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I kill off Sakura at some point? She's kind of annoying. Let me know your thoughts, I will be taking votes until the eighth or ninth chapter.


	7. Enter: Wife?!

There was something wrong with Sasuke.

 

Something very wrong.

 

For one, he was pouting, not frowning. There is a difference. 

 

Second, he was glaring. At who? Well, the usual suspects as always. Soul, Maka, Naruto...and another new student that showed up with them today. 

 

Third, and the most damning thing of all: it looked like Sasuke, the ever proud Uchiha 'prodigy', seemed to have been crying.

 

Why?

 

Well, nobody really knew why that was. Well, except for Iruka. Iruka had a little talk with the 'last' Uchiha yesterday evening during the extended lunch break and was shocked by how easily the boy had decided to open up about the subject. It turned out that Sasuke seemed to be developing a little crush on someone in the class, however, he did not tell who. They both talked about it and he told Sasuke that he should tell his crush what he is feeling so that he can get it out into the opening. If this person liked him back, then Sasuke and his crush could start to get to know each other and do whatever it is that comes naturally to them. But if this person did not like the Uchiha back, then Iruka promised him to take him out for some tomato soup later, since it seemed to be his favorite food. 

 

But that was yesterday and Iruka had hoped for a happier ending to the conversation today. But it seemed like that would not be the case. Why? Well, when Iruka tried to ask, all he got out from the Uchiha was that he was not willing to talk about the 'demon bitch' right now. Iruka wanted to know what that meant, but since the class was already starting, he thought that he could get his answers either during or after, so he let it go. 

 

Yet, the day did not go as usual because...

 

"Hello everyone, my name is Ceil Phantomhive and I will be joining you for the rest of this year," came a soft angelic voice from the front of the classroom.

 

Yes, there was another new student entering the ranks of Iruka's already full class. Iruka himself had no idea what the Hokage was thinking bringing in another new student into the academy so late in the year. And to put that kid into his class along with the previous three new students that he already had from last week! Was this apart of some sort of conspiracy? Ceil, the new student, had an accent that no one in the room had heard before, yet he spoke perfect Japanese which could mean that he was well traveled. Ceil had a mix of dark blue and strands of ash gray hair, he wore clothing that showed that he came from money. His skin was pale, but not sickly pale, it was pure as snow mixed with a cream color. But the most noticeable thing about this boy was that he had an eye patch over right eye, which was a dark blue color with a light blue hue. Ceil walked into the classroom with a letter from the Hokage allowing the boy to join the class. Since it was signed and stamped by the Hokage, he had no choice to approve it.

 

Iruka nodded, "alright Ceil, why don't you tell us a little about yourselves and you can sit down in an empty seat." He commented, he wanted to get some information from this kid willingly, it seemed like he might have just as many secrets in him like Naruto, Maka, and Soul. 

 

"Gladly," Ceil said, his accent plus his mile made many of the girls in the class swoon. "I am twelve years old, I travel a lot with my parents before deciding to take a year off here. I'm originally from London England, and I am living with my guardian until the time I decide to either rejoin my parents in our travels around the world. Or, stay here," he finished with a dazzling smile that was just sweet enough to have the girls mysteriously grow hearts in their eyes.

 

Iruka was impressed, to say the least. "That's nice, will you be leaving at the end of this year then?" 

 

"I have yet to decide that as of now," Ceil answered politely.

 

At this point, one of the girls drooling over the newly arrived Ceil jumped up, "are you single?" She asked.

 

"Ino!" Iruka stated warningly, surprised by her sudden boldness. "That is not something you ask someone on their first day," he scolded her then turned to Ceil with a bow. "My apologies, Ceil-san, please forgive her for her rudeness."

 

Ceil waved him off, "no, no, it is quite alright, I would be happy to answer her question," he said to the tanned man before turning towards the waiting crowd. "I am actually not single at the moment," he said simply.

 

The rest of the girls awed sadly at their loss for a potential new boy crush other than Sasuke. Some of the guys in the room rolled their eyes at the girls and some wondered what hot girls this kid could be dating. "How hot is your girlfriend?" Asked one of the random civilian boys in the class, the other boys cheered silently because they also wanted to know this. While some prayed for his soul because most of the girls were glaring at him heatedly.

 

Ceil, however, was not phased by the question one bit. He smiled brightly at the class then, sending a shiver down a certain blond haired, whisker cheeked boy's back. "I am actually engaged to this boy right here, as per previous agreement through our parents." He said, shocking everyone, except for the other new kids in the class, "I am so happy to have the opportunity to be spending so much time with him now."

 

Iruka shook himself from his shock, "what do you mean by that, Ceil-san?"

 

Ceil turned to him, "what I mean is that since Naruto and I were very young, we have been engaged to marry once we become old enough. However, since my parents are traveling more this year, I no longer get the chance to see him as a like. Which is why I took this year off to catch up with him," he smiled dreamily at the chunin as if he was thinking about all the time he was going to spend with Naruto. 

 

Even though the girls were sad at their recent loss, none of them could resist a sappy romance story about lovers. Not even Iruka, "if that is the case, then I believe I have just the right spot for you, Ceil-san." The scared chunin said happily while his teaching assistant rolled his eyes in the corner of the room, Iruka looked up at the spot next to Naruto. Naruto looked at the spot next to him as well, it seemed that since word of Naruto's return spread throughout the village and most parents wanted to take their child out of the class. There was only one or two that actually got their wish and placed their children in another class.

 

Naruto groaned at his luck.

 

"Why don't you go sit next to Naruto over there?" Iruka pointed at the spot right next to Naruto.

 

Ceil bowed politely at the chunin, "thank you so much, Iruka sensei, you are too kind." He said before walking up the steps the row of seats that Naruto and Shino usually occupied and sat down. Giving Naruto a smile so bright that it seemed like soft pink glow surrounded him with colorful flowers floating down around him, "its good to see you again, love."

 

Naruto decided to play along since he was being watched by the whole class now. He placed an arm around Ceil's shoulders, pulling him closer to his body. "I couldn't be more happier when I'm with you, dove," the blond said in a low raspy voice.

 

"Look at how close they are, kawaii!" Most of the girls in class was whispering other things along this line to their friends, and just like that, another fan club was born in Konoha ninja academy.

 

"Right, now that that is done, let's get back to today's lesson. As always, if anyone needs help with anything, please do not be afraid to reach out to me during the break or after and/or before school for tutoring." Iruka announced to the class as he got back to his lessons, the rest of the class only paid half their attention to the lesson the chunin was giving because most would turn to look over at Naruto and Ceil from time to time. Ceil seemed to be listening intently, while Naruto looked like he was just resting his head on Ceil's shoulder, almost falling asleep as he did so. Most of the girls vowed that they would make sure to bring their cameras in tomorrow. Just in case something...interesting happens between the two. 

 

Meanwhile, Sasuke paid no attention to the lesson at all. He was too busy glaring up at the newly announced couple at the back of the room. for an instant, he thought he saw Ceil smirking at him, but when he blinked, the other boy wasn't. Sasuke frowned and forced himself to turn away from the couple and looked out the window. Sakura, on the other hand, was glaring at the two boys heatedly. She was not jealous of their relationship, far from it, she was just mad at Naruto. For what? No one wasn't too sure of. Shino was analyzing the two next to him before turning back to the lesson. Over the period of time that Naruto had been in the class, they slowly gained a bond that was not quite friends, far from enemies, but very respectful of each other's ways and situation. Soul and Maka were just enjoying the show.

* * *

**Lunch break**

 

"Alright Ceil, explain yourself," Naruto stated as he stood before the said boy with his arms folded in front of him. It was lunchtime and Ceil decided that they should have lunch together with Soul and Maka. The other two had just left to get something to go with their lunch, so it was just him and Ceil sitting on a bench waiting for them to return so they could find a better spot to have lunch. 

 

Ceil smirked at his fiance as he leaned back in his spots, legs crossed casually. "My, my love, I have no idea what you are even talking about."

 

Naruto scuffed as he took a seat next to the eye-patch wearing boy, "you can drop the act now, we both know that you're never this sweet IRL. So spill it, why are you here in Japan? More specifically, why are you here in a hidden, militarized village filled with ninjas?"

 

Ceil gave a chuckle, "all right Naruto, here is the deal. Sebastian wanted to know how his student was doing, so I let him drop by for a visit. Is that so wrong?" 

 

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "if you want to get fucked tonight, you better tell me the real truth. Or else," the blond nearly growled.

 

Ceil sighed, "you're no fun ever since you left hell, love, you've gotten more...on edge." He leaned over to the blond, placed a hand on his thigh, "why don't you let me help you work out some of that stress for you?" He said seductively, looking deep into Naruto's eyes.

 

Naruto was tempted. Very tempted. But he held himself back, "cut the shit, Phantomhive, I'm not giving you what you want until you give me what I want."

 

Ceil leaned in closer and captured Naruto's lips with his in a kiss. He pulled away from the blond's lips a second later, raising his free hand to caress the whiskered cheeks. "There is is a snake that I want to catch. He owes me a large sum of money that I intend to get back...would you care to help me with that?"

 

Naruto looked into Ceil's eye before lifting up one of his hands to pull away the eye-patch he would always wear. There, in his right eyes, was a somewhat faded summoning contract of demonic proportions. He caressed his cheek in an almost loving way, "what was it like?" He asked softly.

 

"What was what like?" Ceil asked, looking down at Naruto's lips, wanting another kiss.

 

"Dying." He stated, "what was it like? Did you feel any pain, at all?"

 

Ceil smirked and pulled away from the blond, taking his hand off of his thigh to retire high eye-patch. "We can talk about that some other time," he said standing up, he turned towards him after a moment of silence stretched between them. "Can I expect your support in the upcoming hunt?"

 

Naruto leaned back in his seat, "you know, sometimes I think you only like me because of the way I please you. But," he stood up from the bench, "I might as well fill my time with something more than the boring day and night classes."

 

Ceil hummed as he looked in the direction that Soul and Maka were coming towards them from. "What of Yuki? is he behaving himself enough for you?" He asked, "I heard that Mairin was missing her favorite little nephew the day you two left."

 

Naruto smiled at the mention of his son, "he's finally growing if that's what you mean. I took off the seal once we settled down in Death City," he turned towards Ceil, not sure if he should say something more. "He told me, that...he missed you."

 

"Did he? Hm," Ceil turned back to the two walking up to them, "are you guys all set?"

 

"Sure, what were you two talking about just now?" Soul asked curiously.

 

"Yuki," the two boys said together before leading the way over to the spot that they will use to eat their lunch.

 

However, they were somewhat unaware of the little gossip fairy who had stumbled upon some of the boy's conversation. Since the news was so unbelievable, she had just had to spread it around.

* * *

**Back in the classroom**

 

Ino had just gathered together some of the most gossip-loving girls in her class. "Ino, what's this about? We're still in the middle of lunch break," said one girl with curly light brown hair.

 

"Yeah, Ino, I was just about to eat after stalking Sasuke-kun to the bathroom!" Whined another girl with jet black hair.

 

"Girls, girl, calm down, once you hear what I have to say, you'll know that it was worth your time," Ino announced with a mischievous smile.

 

The two girls looked at her for a minute, they shared a look before the same mischevious smile crossed their faces. "What you got for us this time, Ino?"

 

Ino giggled and looked around the empty classroom to make sure that they were alone. "Okay, get this, you know that new hotty that showed up today that's engaged to the baka?" She asked both girls nodded, "well, I heard them talking and it turns out that Naruto-baka supposedly has a kid somewhere!" The two girls gasped, "and, Ceil-kun knows about the kid," the two other girls gasped again, even louder this time. "And..." Ino looked around again before lowering her voice so the other two had to lean in close to hear what she was saying. "Naruto-baka and Ceil-kun are already doing  _it._ "

 

The two girl's eyes widened as they heard the biggest news of all time. No one in their class has done  _it_ before, to think that the dead last was so much more advanced than they were was unbelievable. But to find out that he has a kid and is guaranteed to get married before anyone of them thought he would be more than they could fathom at the moment. The girl with the curly light brown hair grabbed Ino's shoulders, "there's no way, do you know what this means, Ino?"

 

"Mhmm, it means that the baka must have slept with someone else to get that kid." Ino explained, she got into a thinking pose, "the question is, who would speel with that baka in the first place? He's not all that good looking."

 

"More importantly, what does his kid look like?" Asked the other girl with jet black hair.

 

"And where is he or her?" Asked the curly haired girl, "we all know Naruto-baka is as dumb as a bag of rocks the last time we saw him two years ago. The only thing that seems to have changed about him is his clothes and his attitude."

 

All three girls nodded their heads, suddenly Ino got a 'bright' idea. "Guys, we have to get that kid away from the baka before he kills him or her by accident!"

 

The other two girls nodded, "right, that sounds good, but how can we do that? We don't even know where the baka lived, back then or now. How can we find that kid if we don't know where they are?" The jet black haired girl reasoned, "maybe we should find his home first before we search it for the kid."

 

"If they're still alive, that is," commented the curly haired girl grimly.

 

Ino nodded seriously, "girls, it looks like we have a new mission on our hands. We have to find that baka's house, then find and rescue that poor kid from dangour!" 

 

"Yeah!...But wait, what would we do with the kid after we rescue him or her? We don't even know what the kid looks like!" The first girl commented.

 

"Doesn't matter!" Ino said determined, "all we have to do is fall the back home after school today and retrieve the child. It can't be that hard since the kid has to look like he's suffering or something by now. Ragged and dirty clothes and hair, he'll probably look happy to see us when we tell him we're taking him away. After we find him, we'll hand the kid over to Sasuke-kun to raise since he needs to start having people in his clan to help rebuild it. I bet he'll be so happy to see the kid that he'll take me as his loving, blushing and beautiful bride!" Ino stated with a dreamy look in her eyes.

 

"You mean he'll be so happy that he'd take me for his wonderful, beautiful bride!" The curly haired girl shot back.

 

"No me!" Ino replied heatedly, both girls glared at each other so hard that it almost looked like electricity was shooting from their eyes.

 

"Guys, guys, come on. Who's to say that he doesn't take all three of us to rebuild his clan?" The jet black haired girl asked, "besides, if anyone was to marry Sasuke-kun first, it would be me anyway, I mean, we already have so much in common already," she giggled as she walked out of the class.

 

"Hey!" Ino and the other girl yelled before chasing after her.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, with Naruto**

 

A chill went up through Naruto's back and the feeling of something bad about to happen. "Something wrong, Naruto?" Maka asked her adoptive little brother.

 

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know, I just got this feeling that something bad is about to happen."

 

Ceil glanced at him as he took a sip of his tea, "would you like me to get a message to Sebation about it?"

 

Naruto shook his head, "no. I think that I'll deal with this one on my own for now. I'll let you know if I need help," Ceil nodded and they all went back to their lunch.

 

**To be continued...**


	8. The first warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rap in this chapter, if that offends or disturbs you, then don't say I didn't warn you later.

Sasuke was sitting at home having dinner, alone, as usual. He doesn't bother going out to eat anymore since everyone and their mother wants to come up to him and kiss his ass or try to get him to marry their daughter. Sasuke had learned a while ago that whenever he goes out, no matter how much he tells the owner that he does not want anyone else to bother him while he eats, somehow, he would still get unwanted visitors coming to his table. So he ate at home from now on. 

 

It was just a little past nine when there came a knock on his front door. He was irked, who dared to come to his come at this time of the night? He would have words with whoever it was that was disturbing him. He got up from his seat at the table and walked over to the front door. When he opened it, he became even more annoyed when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here, Sakura?" He asked as he looked over the smiling pinkette, he noticed that she was wearing a fancy mint green kimono with a falling cherry blossom design on it. In her arms, she held a sleeping child that looked to be no more than two or three years old, soft curly black hair, porcelain skin tone, and was wrapped in a dark blue blanket. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "what's with the kid?"

 

"He's our kid, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered in a high-pitched voice to her crush.

 

Sasuke was taken aback by that, "excuse me?" He asked, truly confused, he's never had sex in his whole life. He didn't even like girls! "What the hell are you talking about, Sakura? Who's kid is that? And what are you doing here?"

 

Sakura smiled brightly at him as she pushed her way into the house. Sasuke would have stopped her, but he didn't want to hurt the child she was holding, nor wake him up to see the strange situation he was now in. If anything, Sasuke hoped that the kid would stay asleep for the whole night until he could find his parents and give him back to them. Sakura has gone too far this time, Sasuke would make sure that she knew that.

 

"Sasuke-kun, I brought you this child so that we could become a family and I can help you rebuild your clan." Sakura said as she walked into the house and put the child down to sleep on the couch in the living room after she took off her shoes. After making sure that the child she brought was still sound asleep, she turned back to see Sasuke closing the door and walking into the room after her. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about them being alone together for so long without anyone interrupting them. This was her dream and she would make sure that it came true. "Sasuke-kun, I-"

 

"Not another word, Sakura, not until you tell me where you got this child from," Sasuke said with a serious tone of voice. He did not want to be held back by some sort of criminal charges because of Sakura's delusions.

 

Sakura's smile faltered a bit, "I...I...I g-no, I saved this child from that dobe," she proclaimed.

 

"You what?!" Sasuke was shocked, but the only thing that could be seen on his face was anger. Naruto was his crush! How dare Sakura do such a thing to him! "Why? Why would you even think of doing such a thing?"

 

"Why? What do you mean why? I did it for you, us!" Sakura started, she took a step towards her crush, "I did it so that we can start our family."

 

Sasuke got a disgusted look on his face, "family? What in the hell told you that I would want to start a family with you?"

 

Sakura was determined to make her crush see the 'light' of her ways. "But Sasuke-kun, you don't understand. That baka had this kid locked away in a room with a rabid, mutated fox! How could I not save him? Just look at him, he's so beautiful," Sakura looked back at the sleeping child on the couch, "he looked so innocent while he slept, I couldn't just let that baka have him locked away. That's why I-"

 

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Sasuke slapped her across the face.

 

Sakura fell to the floor from the force of the slap, she held her reddening cheek in shock as she looked up at her crush. "W-w-what was that for, Sasuke-kun?"

 

"...You disgust me," Sasuke said as continued to look down at her in disgust.

 

"B-but why? I love you, Sasuke-kun, I love you!" Sakura had tears streaming down her face, as she whispered the words, "I love you," over and over again.

 

Sasuke scuffed, "hn, sorry to break this to you, but I'm gay. I've always been gay, always will be. Why do you think that I haven't shown any of your fan club the least bit of attention? Because you all want one thing from me and that is something that I can't give you. Not in the way you want. We could have all been friends," he said turning away from her to walk over to the couch the little boy was on, "but no, you all ruined any chance of that. Always called out to me, 'Sasuke-kun' this and 'Sasuke-kun' that. You all came on way too strong, you came on the strongest though." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, remembering all the times he had to actually run away from the Sasuke fan club, it was nearly every afternoon after school and very few hours on the weekend. That was too annoying for his taste.

 

"However, I guess I should thank you," he looked back at her.

 

Sakura had hope in her eyes that she may get her dream to come true after all, a hopeful smile on her tear-streaked face. "What for?" 

 

"Because you all chased me so much, I honed my skills of escaping every one of your attacks on me. All of your advances was like an endurance test for me. All though none of you were very sexually pretty in my eyes, you won't deny the fact that you each had a unique beauty to you that makes everyone beautiful."

 

Sakura's eyes lit up, "does that mean that you'll give me a chance after all?" She blurted out.

 

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, "I don't know if you deserve a chance now, after all you've done." He turned to look at the sleeping child, Sakura followed his gaze to the couch, "now then, I'm going to take this kid to the Hokage to see if he can return him home before his parents miss him too much. You can't stay here, I expect you to be gone by the time I get back." He moved forward to pick up the child, but Sakura scrambled to her feet and pushed him out of the way, he stepped back a few feet and glared at her as she used her body to cover the child. Who was making a fuss in his sleep because of all the commotion.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he watched Sakura picked up the child and stand up.

 

"You can't take him away from him, not until...not until I get what I want!" Sakura then ran into the kitchen with the little boy in her arms.

 

Sasuke followed her, fearing that she would do something even more stupid than what she's already done. When he got to the kitchen his blood ran cold in his veins. Sakura was holding the newly awoken child in her arms with a knife held to his throat. The little boy, now that he was no longer wrapped up in his blanket, was wearing a light blue onesie with red fox designs all over it, he had on gray socks his feet with a large fox head on it, to him, it seemed like the boy actually liked foxes. Suddenly it became clear on what Sakura had done, was trying to do, and was about to do now. "Sakura, what in the hell do you think you're doing? This is not right!"

 

"I don't care, this was my chance to be with you, but he ruined it!" Sakura said in a frantic way.

 

Saskue did not understand what she was talking about, "what do you mean, who ruined what?" It was at this moment that Sasuke regretted not having neighbors now, someone could have come over and see what was going on through the kitchen window and called ANBU. Now he had to deal with this on his own.

 

"Him!" Sakura gestured to the boy in her arms, who had not made a peep since he woke up. He just continued to stare wide-eyed at the scene before him, looking to both Sakura and Sasuke, wanting one of them to stop what they were doing and explain what was happening to him. He was scared and shocked at the same, so he could not make a sound because of his mixed up emotions.

 

"Sakura, this is not de wae!" Sasuke tried again, more calmly now, hoping that if he stayed calm, she would calm down too. 

 

"No, no, I have to do this," Sakura shook her head, making her long hair shake from side to side with her. "he ruined my chances, so he has to go. You'll see, I'll-I'll-I'll get another kid and try again and again until I get you." She sounded like she was losing touch with reality right now, Sasuke was very worried about both her and the little boy now. More so the little boy because he had yet to make a sound. "I won't stop until I have you, Sasuke!" Sakura said bringing the knife closer to the child's throat, "you belong to me!"

 

Sasuke held up his hands to show he was no threat, "listen Sakura, I-" Just then the doorbell rang, scaring all three occupants of the house. 

 

"W-who-who was that?" Sakura asked, she held the knife dangerously close to the child's throat and tears welled up in the boy's eyes as he felt the tip of the knife draw some blood. "Who's at the door," she asked angrily, threateningly.

 

"Hold on, okay, I'll go see who it is and I'll be right back. Alright?" Sasuke said in a smooth voice, trying to see if Sakura would do anything while he was gone, "can I get the door?" 

 

Sakura smiled at him, "of course you can honey, we'll be right here waiting for you." She said sweetly with the knife still at the child's throat, "hurry back okay."

 

Sasuke nodded, he was almost through the kitchen door when Sakura called out to him one more time, "oh, and Sasuke." He turned back to her, "don't tell anyone I'm here, okay?" She held the little boy closer to her, almost cutting him deeper than she already had, "or else."

 

Sasuke nodded and rushed off to answer the door just as the person on the other side of it started to get frantic in their wait. He opened the door and low and behold, a very, very angry Naruto was standing there with a few other people he didn't even notice at first. It was when the Hokage spoke that he noticed them. The new kid's Soul and Maka were standing in front of Naruto, almost as if preparing to keep him back from doing something rash. The newer kid, Ceil was standing next to an older man with jet black hair, he was tall and slim, dressed in a suit that Sasuke remembered his mother telling him that Butlers would usually wear. Ceil was holding a leach connected to a collar of a red fox that had, oddly enough, nine tails. The Hokage was also standing on his doorstep in front of the group, behind the group of new academy students was the head of the Nara clan, Hyuuga clan, and a woman that sort of looked like Sakura, but her hair was bright yellow, not as bright a color as Naruto's hair though.

 

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" The Hokage asked as he looked suspiciously at the boy, "is everything alright?"

 

"Uh, um, y-yes, everything's fine," Sasuke said shaking his head.

 

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the action, "where is he?" He asked in a dark voice, catching everyone's attention.

 

"Silence, demon! Let the Hokage talk to Sasuke-kun!" Screamed the yellow-haired woman at Naruto.

 

"Where is who?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the woman that may or may not be related to Sakura from her voice alone.

 

"My son," Naruto said simply, he sniffed the air, "he's here, I can smell it."

 

"And how would you know that, demon? Are you some sort of animal!" The woman asked hatefully.

 

"Mabuke-san, I suggest you keep quiet before I have ANBU escort you back to the council room with the others. Understood?" Hiruzen stated as he glared at the woman, she didn't say anything and just nodded her head, though she did continue to glare at Naruto. Hiruzen turned back to Sasuke, "my apologies for disturbing you at home, my boy, but I have gotten a tip that a child that was in Naruto-kun's care may have been brought to your home earlier tonight. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

 

A sudden idea comes into his mind, "no, not at all," he said. But with his hands, he made hand signs that said, 'Sakura brought a child here earlier'.

 

The other ninjas that have learned and used ninja sign language before, saw the clue that he was giving them. Shikaku decided to play a game with the boy, "Sasuke-san, what do you think about Sakura-san? Do you think she would make a good ninja?" He asked cryptically, the woman, Mabuke, made to protest on why these questions were being asked, but the Hokage's glare stopped her.

 

"Sakura? She's okay I guess," he said after a moment of thought. Sasuke had picked up on the hints and signed, 'she's unstable, she's going hurt someone'.

 

Mabuke had no idea what was going on, she didn't understand the hand signs that Sasuke was giving them. She saw the Nara head nod to the Hyuuga head and he turned on his dojutsu. Before she could ask something that might give away their cover, Ceil added to the game. "Sasuke-san, I just love the design of your house, have you lived here long?"

 

Sasuke wasn't sure what Ceil was trying to ask there, but it had something to do with his house. "Yes, actually, all my life, I really like the view I get from my kitchen when I make my meals," he explained. 'She's in the kitchen with a knife', was all he could sign when he felt a presence appear behind the door. He glanced behind him to see the kitchen door was open out of the view o the front door, he saw Sakura peeking out with the knife still at the little boy's throat. She was mostly hiding behind the kitchen's door so she could get away from sight in case someone came inside the house.

 

Hiruzen noticed the action, "something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" He asked as he tried to look in passed the boy.

 

"No," Sasuke said, 'she's watching me', he signed as he looked back at the gathered group.

 

The Nara head nodded as the Hyuuga head turned off his dojutsu and whispered something in his ear. "Well it seems like we've wasted enough of your time, Sasuke-san, thank you for your time. Good night."

 

"Good night," Sasuke said as the group started to leave his front door. He closed his front door and heard the kitchen door close as well, he turned to look and didn't see Sakura standing there anymore. He looked over to the living room as he made his way over there, he thought he saw a shadow go by, but it was only in the split second that he glanced over to the window. He hopes that the Hokage would do something soon because he didn't know how long he can hold Sakura off from killing the child that appeared to belong to Naruto. 

 

He re-entered the kitchen to see Sakura sitting at the table with the little boy in her lap. One hand was over the child's mouth and she was humming some out of tone lullaby to him while he sniffled, tears were rolling his face. He looked around for the knife, but it wasn't too far from her reach as it sat on the table, the small bit of blood that was drawn was still on the tip of the blad. "Sakura, you should let him go, his father is looking for him," Sasuke tired.

 

"No, he's not," Sakura looked up at him innocently, "you're right here."

 

It seemed that since Sasuke had left to get the door, Sakura had talked herself into thinking that they were already a family. Sasuke could not help but wonder if this was some sort of bad dream. Or a really, really sick joke. Either way, a child was in danger and he had to do something to keep Sakura from doing something unthinkable. "Sakura, he's not my son," Sasuke tried, Sakura glared at him.

 

"Don't deny your son, Sasuke-kun, it will hurt his feelings!" Sakura yelled at him, making the boy on her lap start to cry harder. She turned back to soothe the child.

 

"No, listen to me, Sakura. I was thinking, why don't we make our own children?" Sasuke tried, he knew this was the thing that she wanted most, if it saved a life, he would try to hold out until help arrived. 

 

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a bright smile, "oh, Sasuke-kun, I knew you would come to your senses soon! Come on, we'll get started right now!" She said getting up from her seat and walking over to the hallway to go up to the second floor. Where the bedrooms were located.

 

"What, now?" Sasuke asked, not moving from the spot, the thought of sleeping with Sasuke flipped his stomach.

 

Sakura turned back to Sasuke, halfway out of the kitchen. Forgetting her knife on the table. "Of course right now, why not?" She asked then smiled mischievously, "you're not getting cold feet now, are you, you shy boy?"

 

Sasuke looked at the little boy, "what about the boy? Are you going to let him go if I go with you?"

 

Sakura looked at him as if he was crazy, "let him go? Go where? His home is here," she held the child close to her chest, "with us."

 

Sasuke searched his brain for a reason to separate the boy from Sakura. "But if we are going to make another child, then how are you going to watch this one now?" He asked, "besides, I'm sure he's very tired right now, why don't you put him down for a nap? It has to be way past his bedtime right now."

 

Sakura watched the Uchiha for a lone moment, a deathly silence falling over them during that time. The house seemed way too quiet for Sasuke, even though it was always like this, tonight, however, the silence of these empty halls were deafening. Sakura broke eye contact with Sasuke to look at the little boy that only looked at her in fear now, she smiled at home warmly and kissed his forehead, she turned back to the Uchiha. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, we'll bring him in the room with us."

 

"What?!" Sasuke asked, shocked and disgusted by the suggestion, "you can't be serious!" 

 

"Of course, I want him to see how his little brothers and sisters are made so that when it's his turn, he would know just what to do with his wife." Sakura said sweetly, thinking it was the best idea she had ever had, "now come it, Sasuke-kun, it's getting late. I don't want him to stay up later that he already is," she held out a hand towards Sasuke so he could follow her, but he still didn't move from his spot. She pouted, "what's wrong, Sasuke?"

 

She looked at the scared look on Sasuke's face, she had never seen that look on him before. "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" She asked, she took a step closer to Sasuke but felt a dark forced fall around her. It felt strongest behind her, she slowly turned around to face what the force was and came face to face with Naruto. His hair was wilder than it usually was, his whisker marks were darker than before, there was a dark aura coming off of him that viable, and his eyes were blood red. He growled once he saw his son in Sakura's arms.

 

"DADDY!" The little boy cried out as he reached out towards Naruto.

 

Sakura gasped and pulled the boy away from Naruto when she saw his hands rise from his side to take back his child. His hands had long claws in places of regular nails. Sakura glared at the blond, "stay away from my baby, you monster."

 

Naruto watched as his son was pulled away further from him, his son crying and calling out his name trying desperately to be back in his arms. Naruto blinked and looked at Sakura, the one that took his child right from his bedroom, along with the help of her friends. "Sakura...you have three seconds to hand over my son before I gut you like a fish," he said calmly.

 

"There's no way in hell I'm handing over  _my_ son over to you, Naruto-baka!" Sakura turned to Sasuke as she tried to keep the crying child in her arms, "isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?"

 

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who shook his head, "Sakura, you have to give back his son. He's not yours."

 

"YES HE IS! He's mine!" Sakura yelled, she turned back to tell Naruto the same thing, but when she did, Naruto had her neck in his hand. She couldn't talk or make a sound.

 

"Hand over my son or else I will snake your neck right now," Naruto said, his patience wearing thin. Sakura refused so Naruto tightened his grip on her neck, cutting off her circulation slowly. He grip on his son loosened and Yuki jumped down from Sakura's arms and ran over to his father. He ducked behind Naruto's leg to hid from the pinkette. Naruto stared into Sakura's eyes, "are you scared?"

 

"N-ne...ver," Sakura managed to squeak out.

 

Naruto tightened his grip a little more, "too bad," he said. He pushed Sakura into the table, breaking it. He stared at her boardly before turning to Sasuke, "leave," Sasuke was frozen, "now," he added a little killing intent this time. Sasuke gulped and quickly walked out of the kitchen, once he was gone, he turned to kneel down in front of his son so they were eye level. He looked Yuki in the eye so spice orange met blood red once. Naruto smiled warmly at his son, "you were very brave, Yuki-chan." Yuki sniffed and wiped his eye as he looks at his dad, Naruto pulled him into a hug, "if you go out those doors, mommy will be waiting for you."

 

Yuki pulled away from the hug to look at Naruto, "mammy?" He asked softly.

 

Naruto nodded, "yep, he's right out there waiting for you, okay?"

 

"What about you, daddy? Are you coming too?" Yuki asked innocently.

 

Naruto shook his head sadly, "no, not right now. I have to make this bad person pay for taking you away from me, mommy, and everyone else that cares about you, so go find mommy and I'll come along soon, okay?"

 

Yuki sniffed again, but nodded his head, "okay. Hurry up daddy, I want another bedtime story," he hugged his father one more time before letting go.

 

"Okay, I'll read you two bedtime stories when we get home, deal?" Naruto asked, Yuki smiled and nodded before running out of the kitchen to find his mom. Once Yuki was out of sight, Naruto got back up from the floor and turned to Sakura. It looked like she realized that she's out of options now. Why didn't she run out of the kitchen while Naruto was talking to Yuki? No one really knew why.

 

Naruto turned to her with a smile on his face, "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...you really fucked up this time, haven't you?" He sighed as he walked over to the pinkette that was trying to shrink herself in the corner of the kitchen wall. Naruto passed by a set of knives and eyed them for a second before walking past them. He walked slowly over to Sakura, giving her plenty of time to run away, call for help, something that might get her out of the situation she was now in. She looked left and right, but she had backed herself up into a corner that was further away from both the window and the door, so she was stuck in the corner. "You just could not let me go a whole week without me wanting to kill you again, right? After you tried to pull that prank on me last week were a bucket of paint would fall on my head, painting it black for who knows how long. You wanted me to look like a fool with that prank, right? That's why you did it, isn't it?" Naruo got closer to her until he was standing right in front of her. 

 

He knelt down in front of Sakura, watching the fear in her eyes overflow. "P-p-p-please, d-d-don't k-kill me," Sakura begged.

 

"Kill you?" Naruto asked, he laughed like he heard the most funniest thing in the whole world, "no, no, no, my dear Sakura- _chan._ What I'm about to do to you would only make you want to kill yourself, but you know what?" He leaned closer to her until they were just inches apart, Sakura tried to back away, but she was only pressing herself into a corner, Naruto whispered in her ear. "I heard what you were telling Sasuke just now." Sakura's eyes opened wide, "you know what else?" He smirked when Sakura shook her head, pushing herself into the corner even more, "you just gave me the best idea to punish you. Isn't that great?" 

 

"No, no, please no, I-I don't want to, anything but that. Please!" Sakura begged as she shook her head, tears streamed down her eyes, "I'm saving myself for Sasuke-kun!"

 

Naruto chuckled, "didn't he tell you that he was gay? I thought it was obvious to everyone by now, but I guess fangirls are blind to the things that they don't want to see in their crush." He stood up and shrugged his shoulders, "oh well," he reached out and grabbed Sakura by the hair so fast that Sakura didn't see it coming. She probably would have if she had trained herself to be more alert. Naruto dragged her by the hair, taking her out of the room kicking and screaming, he was unphased by the girl's useless struggles. He looked around the large house for an empty room he could use, he had already put up a barrier around the house so that no one but Ceil, Soul, Maka, Sebastian, and/or Kurama could enter. He found one room that seemed to be the master bedroom and entered it. It as clean as a whistle, the bed was a queen sized futon with royal blue covering. He stopped at the foot of the bed and threw the crying pinkette onto it carelessly. Sakura landed on the bed and held her head, she looked up at Naruto in fear, he smirked and got onto the bed as well. Sakura tried to crawl away this time, but Naruto grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him, "who said you can run away, Haruno?" He flipped her onto her back and ripped open her kimono to reveal her small underdeveloped breast. "You're smaller than I thought," he said in an unimpressed tone.

 

"Don't you dare look!" Sakura screamed as she tried to cover herself up.

 

Naruto looked at her as if she was stupid, "my mistake, I can't seem to remember the part where I asked for your permission." He lifted his hand up and slapped Sakura in the face, opposite the side that Sasuke had slapped her earlier. He held both of her wrists with one hand and used the other to pulled away the rest of her clothing. He got in between her legs so she didn't have a way to kick him at any point, the only thing keeping Sakura's kimono on her body was her dark red obi around her waist. With him between her legs, spreading them apart, he saw that she was wearing light pink panties with a small mint green flower at the center of the waistband. he used his clawed hands to rip them away from her pussy before summoning two clones. He made one clone get on the bed with him to hold Sakura's hands for him as he undid his hands. "Are you ready for your punishment?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

 

"No! You can't do this to me! I'll-" Naruto punched Sakura in the mouth so she would stop talking.

 

"The more you yell, the harder this will be for you, understand?" Naruto asked her with a hand on her throat, Sakura cried but nodded her head, "good little bitch. Now let's play a little game, shall we?" He said as he pulled his pants down a little to reveal his dick in all of its ten-inch glory, he looked at Sakura, "how did you get into my house?"

 

Sakura stayed quiet, she didn't want to answer the question.

 

Naruto scuffed, "okay, how did you know where I lived? I made sure to move as far away from the main part of town as possible so no one will know. How did you find out?"

 

Still, Sakura stayed quite, she did not want to answer this question either.

 

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head, he lined himself up at Sakura's entrance. "Last chance, I'm being very lenient today, so you better take advantage of that, okay? Now, who helped you?" He asked, he could feel like she was about to break right about now since he could feel her starting to shake at the new feeling of having a dick so close to her body. One that wasn't of her dreams. Naruto shook his head, "don't say I didn't warn you," he looked up at the clone on the bed with him, "silence her." The clone nodded, he put both of Sakura's wrist in one hand while he took a silence seal from his pocket and placed it over Sakura's throat. This way, if she screamed or made any sound at all, no one would hear, so she could scream all she wanted and Naruto would not care. Once Sakura realized that she could no longer make a sound, which was what she was good at, she started to struggle even harder to get away from him, but the clone held her arms down to the bed so she didn't get far. 

 

"Let's begin," Naruto said as he started to spread her legs wider. He lifted both legs up to his shoulders and held her hips still before he buried himself inside her in one swift motion. "Damn your tight," he grunted a bit before pulling out of her and then pushing back in. His dick was soon coated in blood, showing that Sakura had, indeed, been a virgin. He smirked at her as she silently screamed for him to stop, the tears fell down her eyes as he speeds up his thrusting so he would shake her body everytime he entered her. He looked at his other clone, he nodded his head to him and the clone started to do his job. He got out a camera from a sealing scroll he got from his master's pocket, he then started taking pictures of Sakura while Naruto fucked her. When Sakura saw the camera, she tried to cover herself or hid, but Naruto wouldn't let her, he reached forward while he thrust into her and held her face to the camera with one hand. "Smile for the camera doll, you're going to be a star," he snickered as he rearranged her so that he could thrust deeper into her, she tried to fight it, but it only made Naruto go even deeper into her. She cried, but no sound came out.

 

"So this is the way to shut you up, huh? I'll have to remember that for next to you get on my nerves." Naruto boosted, he thrust into her a few more times before he came inside of her, he saw Sakura shaking her head and crying, but she's been crying since he started. He flipped her over onto her stomach. He made two more clones that quickly joined in on the fun. One got next to the clone that was holding down Sakura's hands, he lined up his dick to her mouth and put his thumb in between her jaw so she didn't bit down while he shoved his dick inside. The original Naruto pulled out of Sakura's pussy and lined up to her ass while the other clone got below her and entered her pussy just as forcefully as Naruto had. Naruto spread her cheeks apart and forced his way into her again, her as seemed to be slightly looser than her pussy was, he smirked, "oh, look at that, does the slut like anal?" He mocked her, she tried to get away but Naruto and his clones held her steady, locking her in place, she couldn't escape if she wanted to. Naruto pushed all the way inside of her and pulled out just as quickly, he repeated the action until he was slamming into her forcefully from both sides with enough force to let the motion of their hips force her to suck the third clone's dick. 

 

After some time, Naruto decided to drop his second load, he looked down at the clone under Sakura, "ready?" The clone nodded, "now," after a few more thrust they both came inside of her. Sakura struggled against her captors desperately, but she could not get away.The clone with his dick in her mouth held the top of her head with his other hand and started to move her head back and forward forcefully on his dick over and over and over again until he shoved his dick all the way down to her throat and came. He forced her to swallow every drop he gave her, she gagged and chocked, but forced herself to swallow since she had no other choice. When he was done, he held her head back enough so she could look at him, "good job, little bitch, you're a grade A slut," he winked at her and re-entered her mouth. He kept slamming his dick into her throat until he came again and then dispelled himself. Sakura buried her face in the bed sheets and continued to cry silently. Naruto and his remaining clone continued to thrust into her and holding her in place until they came inside her again. The clone that was not on the bed took pictures of her all the while at every angel he can get, by the time Naruto dumped his last load inside of her, Sakura had given up on escaping and was only waiting for it all to end.

 

Naruto could sense Sakura's broken spirit and decided that he's done enough. 

 

For now.

 

He pulled out of Sakura, but let his clone continue to fuck her. He walked around the bed to sit in front of her. Sakura looked up when she felt the shifting on the bed, Naruto looked down at her with an unimpressed look, "Sakura, do you know what you have done wrong?" She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face, she tried to talk, but still could make a sound. Naruto reached over and peeled the seal from her throat, "speak."

 

"Y-yes," she answered in a hoarse voice.

 

"What did you do?" Naruto asked her.

 

"I-I s-stole your son away from you," Sakura answered, fresh tears welling up in her red and puffy eyes.

 

"Hm, who helped you?"

 

"I-I-Ino, and her f-friends, S-Shina and Yu-Yumi."

 

"...Who's idea was it to steal my son from his room?" 

 

"I-Ino came to m-me because they thought that I could help them."

 

"And what did you do?"

 

"I-I-I..."

 

Naruto put a gentle hand on Sakura's head, she looked up at him, "it's alright, you were already punished for tonight. But I need to know, what did you do to help them."

 

"I-I-I...I helped them track y-you down by leading them away t-to the place you always go to after school. I-It was a-a old building that looked like a library, b-b-but it wasn't." Sakura tried to explain the best she should, how she had found the way to Naruto's house when an ANBU couldn't even register it on their radar. She explained that she, Ino, and the two other with them, had followed Naruto, Maka, Soul, and Ceil into the old district where they saw them meet up with Kurama, in his usual fox form, and Yuki at an abandoned playground. They followed the group over to the mansion that Naruto had bought and fixed up when he arrived in the village. The building was as large as the village's public library, but it had two stories added on to it. When they entered the building, Sakura, Ino, and the other two waited until nightfall before they went around the building to sneak into the basement and work their way up. From there, they guessed on where Yuki's room would be, after searching the house from bottom to top, they found the room they were looking for and tried to steal Yuki away while he was sleeping. However, they did not expect to have to deal with grumpy Kurama who didn't like being woken up from his sleep. Ino and the girl named Shina dealt with the fox while Sakura and the other girl named Yumi took the sleeping boy away. Sakura didn't know what happened to Ino and Shina, but she escaped the house with Yuki and Yumi through the back door while the rest of the house slept. After that, Sakura and Yumi waited for Ino and Shina to find them, but Sakura decided to take Yuki for herself and hit Yumi in the back of the head with a brick and ran away. She had packed he mint green kimono before she left her house before school that day because she had originally planned on doing something else that involved getting time alone with Sasuke. When she took Yuki and changed her clothes, she put on a genjutsu and walked over to the Uchiha district where she hoped she could use Yuki to make Sasuke start rebuilding his clan with her. Because of Yuki being with her. 

 

But her plan didn't work.

 

Naruto nodded his head, he should have known that he was being followed. He had a tingling in his gut that told him that something bad would happen, because of that, he could not concentrate as he usually would be able to on his walk home. He was suspicious of something but just didn't know what.

 

"Hm," Naruto looked out the window in the master bedroom before getting up from the bed. He fixed his pants and thought, "Sakura, I will give you a chance to repent for your crimes. As of late, Yuki has been feeling a bit lonely when I leave him with his babysitter, he has asked me many times if he could have a friend that could play with him whenever he wanted. But with all the traveling that my job has brought with it, I could not promise him such a thing, nor could I ask someone else to drop whatever it is that they do to travel with us wherever we go, so..." he turned back to Sakura, "now that you have brought me this information, I have nominated you to help me."

 

"M-m-m-me?" Sakura asked worriedly, "w-what can I do?"

 

Naruto held his hands behind his back as he thought about his next words, "I have decided to  _make_ a friend that Yuki can plan with, no matter where we go. I'm sure that he will be over the moon when he hears the news."

 

"Wh-what d-do you mean?" Sakura asked, afraid that she wouldn't like the answer.

 

Naruto chuckled, "I thought that you were supposed to be the smartest girl in the class. Whatever, what I mean is, you are going to give birth to a sibling for Yuki to play with. You can rest assured that the child will be well taken care of," he explained.

 

"You want me to give up my child to you?! I can't! I won't!" Sakura gasped, her throat was sore from the rough blowjob that she was forced to give.

 

Naruto laughed, "I'm afraid you really have no choice, Sakura." He walked over to her just as his other clone came inside of her and dispelled himself, he took out a storage scroll from his pocket. He retrieved a tattoo pen, a needle, and some ink, he gave the plug for the pen to the clone with the camera to give it power. He assembled the tattoo pen while he waited, once the pen was turned on, he stood next to Sakura's side with the pen, "I'm going to put a seal on you that will make sure you do as I say." He grinned, Sakura tried to run away again now that she had fewer people around her keeping her in place, but because of all the fucking she just went through, she wouldn't get very far still. Naruto pressed the vibrating needle onto her skin and started making the seal, the camera clone helped hold Sakura still while Naruto worked. When he was finally finished with the complicated looking seal, the turned to the camera clone, "take a picture and add it to the collection, this might be my best work." The clone took a picture of the seal and got off of Sakura, the other clone that was holding her wrist dispelled himself once he got the OK. Naruto looked down at the sniffling Sakura, "oh, Sakura, don't cry." He pulled her head back by her head so she could look at him through tear filled eyes, "at least you'll be able to stay alive until the baby is born."

 

He pushed her head away from him, "but if you defy me anytime after, you will die a painful deal, understand?" Sakura whimpered as she nodded her head, "wonderful, glad to have you aboard, I'll have someone pick you up later. Make sure to clean yourself up and pack your stuff in the meantime," Naruto and the remaining clone walked over to the door, "see you tomorrow, Sakura." He closed the door and started to walk away when he suddenly remembered something, he went back to the room to see Sakura was still on the bed, she looked at him shocked, not expecting him to come back this soon, "oh, and if you talk about this with anyone, I'll kill everyone you love in front of you. Bye." He left the room for good this time with his clone following him, while Sakura continued to cry her eyes out.

 

 

**To be continued...**


	9. I, the vengeful Mister

**The Next day**

 

The next day wasn't such a good day for Naruto. After spending all night finding and save, punishing, and then comforting, it was safe to say that Naruto had little to no sleep. Not even coffee could wake him up. He was grumpy and angry, and it looked like everyone in the world wanted to piss him off. Because Sakura had taken Yuki while he slept, Yuki didn't want to go back to sleep in his own bed, he still didn't settle down once Naruto allowed him to sleep in his room that night. After hours, some junk food, coffee, storytelling and some Avenger movies, Yuki finally submitted to his sugar crash like all good little boys should, and fell asleep between Naruto and Ceil. But he didn't sleep for very long because after three house, he was waking Naruto up by jumping on the bed, telling him it was time for school. Naruto loved Yuki very much, but he still liked his sleep, so with a little compromise, Naruto got up and got ready thirty minutes later. But Yuki refused to stay home without Naruto being there. He refused to stay with Sebastion and Kurama like he had been doing before, instead, he whined and cried until Naruto finally caved into Yuki's childish demand for going to school with them. Naruto could not resist his son in most things, though he made Yuki promise to pick up his training in exchange for going to school with them.

 

Once Yuki was happy, Naruto was happy.

 

Naruto decided to dress the two in matching outfits today. Naruto had on a pair of green camouflage pants that he tucked into his dark brown Timberlines, a black vest and a camouflage jacket with the Death's mask showing on the back to match with his pants. Yuki wore the same thing, but his pants were shorts that went below the knee. Deciding to follow his fiance. Ceil dressed in a black short-sleeved turtleneck shirt that hugged his torso well and had Death's mask on the right side of his chest where a pocket would usually go. his pants were black skinny jeans that also hugged every curve of his legs with black Timberlines to finish. Soul changed his style from his usual black and yellow jacket and red pants to a black leather jacket with Death's mask on the back, a white short-sleeved shirt, and dark brown pants. He finished the look off with white high-top converse. Maka retired her usual school outfit for a while and instead wore a blue and white sailor suit with black stockings, the shirt of the suit had a double tale that reached down past the back of her knees. The front of the shirt had Lord Death's mask on it, showing that it was still a DWMA school uniform, she had on dark blue lace-up boots. Actually, all of their outfits were DWMA regulated school uniforms, since Lord Death didn't want to restrict his students to wearing just one outfit while they went to school, as long as they wore the Death mask proudly on their uniforms, they could go to school wearing any style of clothing they wanted. Now that they were ready, Naruto had one last thing to do before they left the house, going into his suitcase, Naruto took out some extra clothes that seemed to have mysteriously made it into his suitcase before he left Death City. He gave it to Sebastion, "give this to the bitch, I want her secured before I move on to the next step."

 

"Of course, young Lord," Sebastion said taking the clothes from Naruto's hands. "By the way, breakfast is ready in the kitchen, feel free to join the others while I take care of the Lady."

 

"Hn, make sure she takes her medicine, I don't want her dead before she's needed," Naruto walked away from Sebastion.

 

While everyone was finishing their meal, with Yuki asking excitedly how the school would be, Sebastion walked through the kitchen doors with Sakura walking behind him. She wore a white button-up shirt with a black tie that had Death's mask on, a dark blue sweater vest was over that. She had on a black skirt that fell just above her lower thigh, she had on stockings and dark blue school shoes to go with the outfit. She wore a black headband on her head to keep her hair back. The two newcomers walked up to the table as Naruto took a sip of his coffee, "Sakura..." he said without looking at her.

 

Sakura looked at Naruto with hate, "what do you want now, baka," she asked defiantly.

 

Naruto finished off his coffee and stood up from his seat calmly, he turned to Sakura, looking her in the eyes. Sakura flinched a little when she saw the look in the blond's eyes, it was so cold that he felt a chill run down her spine. Quicker than she could register, Naruto slapped her in the face with the back of his hand so hard that she fell to the ground from the force. "From this day forth, I will make you into a weapon worthy of me, it is the only way that I can find you to be of further use to anyone." He stared down at her as she held her cheek, he sat back down and refill his cup with coffee so that he could stay awake for the rest of the morning, "sit down, eat." 

 

"I'm not hungry," Sakura said getting back up to her feet.

 

"...Then you shall starve until you do as I say," Naruto said emotionlessly as he finished his food. Sakura glared at him, but he did not care. When everyone was finished eating, Naruto walked with the group to school, he held Yuki's hand as the little boy bounced up and down happily all the way there. Sakura followed behind the group with Sebastion by her side, he didn't leave her no matter how annoyed she got by him being there. When they walked into class, Iruka was running late and had asked Mizuki to watch over the class.

 

This was how Naruto's morning went from bad to worse. 

 

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're late!" Mizuki called out as he caught sight of Naruto and his friends entering the classroom. 

 

Maka looked at the clock on the wall and noted that it wasn't time for class to start just yet. "But it's not the time for class yet," she pointed out.

 

"Did I ask you, Alburn-san?" Mizuki asked.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes as he continued on to his seat. "Whatever, Mizuki, why don't you blow it out of your ass." He walked passed the white-haired sensei, Soul and Maka followed after him, looking at Mizuki curiously. Sakura was about to say something, but Sebastion covered her mouth and walked her to the desk row that Soul and Maka chose to sit at. Naruto walked over to Shino with Ceil and Yuki in tow, "yo," he greeted Shino. Naruto's and Shino's relationship as friends was a simple one, Shino seemed to be the only person in the class who could relate on some levels on how Naruto was feeling about the village.

 

"Greetings, Naruto-san, Ceil-san, how are you two today?" Shino asked politely.

 

"I can't say I'm doing so hot, man, Yuki kept me up the whole night thanks to Sakura," Naruto explained as the little family took their seat next to the bug user. When Naruto had found out that Yuki was missing, he asked Shino to help him look for him that night, he was the one that told him that Yuki was at the Uchiha compound. But he could not go with them to get him back because he had a clan meeting to go to that night. Though he had been wondering how Naruto got him back. During the time that Naruto and Shino had known each other before, they didn't say much, but once he returned a new, better version of himself, Shino was interested in talking to him. There was something that drew him to the blond as a fellow knowledge seeker. "Shall we talk again at lunch?" Shino nodded and they turned towards the front to see Mizuki glaring at Naruto, then he smirked. 

 

Naruto could sense that there was something about to happen. Something that could either be good nor bad, but if it happened in this village. It was always bad. Mizuki didn't say anything else to Naruto after that and started the lesson that was given to him y Iruka before class. It seemed that there was some sort of emergency at the Hokage tower that needed his assistance apparently, but Naruto wasn't listening. His mind had drifted off a long time ago when once his and Shino's conversation was over. The lesson they were having today has to do with getting information from enemies, however, Naruto found that the method that was being taught in class was too...civilized for his liking. Why talk the enemy into giving information when you can just ask a Yamanaka to do a mind dive or put a truth seal on them so they are forced to tell you their secrets. After some time, Naruto slowly fell asleep with his eyes opened, a trick he learned to do while training with Kurama and Sebastion on catching the enemy off guard. It was a lighter way for him to sleep while on missions, even though it made his eyes feel dry when he woke up. The class went on as per usual until Mizuki called out to the class, Naruto thought that he was going to call for a break or lunch, but when he looked over to the clock, it read ten thirty. He had slept for about an hour and a half since the time he sat down.

 

"Okay, class, we're all going to go outside of some demonstrations. Follow me," Mizuki lead the class out of the room and onto the academy training grounds. 

 

Naruto looked towards Shino, "what'd I miss?" He asked as he got up from his seat with Yuki in his arms. The said boy looked as if he was bored with the previous lecture and couldn't wait to get outside to run around.

 

"For some reason, Mizuki decided to stop the usual lecture to take everyone outside," Shino explained as everyone followed Mizuki outside.

 

"Naruto," Maka called to him as they all walked together, "were you asleep just now?" Naruto nodded to her, "oh, well, while you were dreaming, I noticed Mizuki kept on glancing over to your row. I think he's going to try something, that's why he brought us all out here."

 

"Hm, I think I already know what that is." Naruto commented as he walked, he glanced behind Maka to see Soul and Sebastian walking on either side of an irritated, but still confused, Sakura. "Has she made any attempts to tell anyone anything?"

 

Maka nodded, "I saw her passing notes in class to that Ino girl before we came out here."

 

"Naruto, isn't that the name of the girl that supposedly helped Sakura kidnap Yuki?" Ceil asked.

 

Yuki looked up from where his head rested on Naruto's shoulder when he heard his name. He looked behind Maka and recognized Sakura right away, even if she was in a different set of clothing and wearing less makeup than the night before. "Daddy, it's one of the ladies that was trying to hurt me last night," he said in a soft voice.

 

Naruto and Ceil shared a look, "don't worry Yuki, I'm punishing her for her crimes against you. Don't worry," Naruto patted his son's head as they walked.

 

When they got to the training field, Mizuki targeted Naruto right away. "Uzumaki! Front and center!"

 

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over to Mizuki and looked him in the eyes, "what?"

 

Mizuki glared at the blond for his disrespect. "I wan-what are you doing with that child, Uzumaki? Ths is a school to train future ninja, not some daycare!" 

 

Naruto blinked his eyes, he was really not in the mood for this right now, "and?" He asked.

 

"And? If you wanted to bring a baby to school, then you should have gone to a different school. This is-"

 

"I'M NOT A BABY!!" Mizuki was cut off by the said 'baby'.

 

Mizuki growled, he was running out of time, "whatever, just put down the kid and get into the ring." He turned to the rest of the class, "today I will be showing you all how real ninja's fight in the heat of. When lives are on the line, make sure to pay close attention to the fight between Uzumaki and me."

 

One kid raised his hand, "but sensei, wouldn't that be unfair? He's the dead last and couldn't possibly go up again a seasoned chunin like you."

 

Mizuki smirked, "yes, that's right, but I thought that I would let Uzumaki learn that lesson for himself. That is what my job is all about, teaching children like you and keeping the dead last in his place."

 

Naruto turned away from Mizuki as he talked and gave Yuki over to Ceil. "You going to be alright, Naruto?" Soul asked in a casual way to cover the fact that he was actually worried about his little brother.

 

Naruto nodded, "looks like Mizuki-sensei is about to teach you a lesson, baka. You better pay attention," came Sakura's snide voice as she smirked.

 

Naruto didn't respond to her comment, he only walked back over to the rin where Mizuki was now standing. He entered the ring with a blank look on his face, he calm, almost too calm for Mizuki's liking. "Are you ready dobe?" Mizuki asked as everyone gathered around the ring to get a good look at what they thought would be Mizuki beating the crap out of Naruto, they thought he deserved it after all. Naruto said nothing to the chunin, he didn't drop into a fighting stance either when he knew that Mizuki was not going to hold back on him either. Mizuki sneered at the whiskered cheek boy before smirking, "ready...go!" Mizuki ran at Naruto at chunin speed, when he was close enough to Naruto, he pulled back his arm to punch him, but Naruto did not move out of the way...until the very last second. Mizuki's punch hit air and he stumbled a bit, he regained his balance just as he heard a gasp coming from the students he's supposed to be watching over. He looked up in time to see a punch coming at him as fast as lightning, he was stunned and moved out of the way to see Naruto was the one that was throwing the punch. "Well, well, well, it looks like the dobe has got some skills after all. I think I should test them to see just how good they are," Mizuki ran at Naruto and tried to punch him again, but again, Naruto disappeared from view and Mizuki was left guessing where the blond had gone. He felt something coming from above him, but he was too late to jump out of the way, he fell to the ground feeling like he had just been hit by a tone of bricks. Naruto stepped off of Mizuki's back and kicked him in the side before he got the chance to get back up. Mizuki went flying into the fence that surrounded the academy training grounds. Once he made an impact, Naruto flash-stepped in front of him and punched Mizuki repeatedly in the stomach until the man's body broke through the fence from the force. Mizuki laid on the ground in a daze, not sure if he could believe that Naruto was the one to beat him so easily. He was coming around to his sense when suddenly it felt like there was an elephant on his chest. Hands around the front of his throat were the next feeling he registers until it clicked in his brain that he wasn't getting any air, he snapped his eyes open to look up at Naruto. Except Naruto's usually blue eyes were blood red and glaring angrily at him. "U-Uz-zuma-ki..." Mizuki crocked out as he tried to talk but his voice was barely above a whisper, he tried to prey the blond's hands from his throat, yet that did nothing to help. 

 

"You thought that you were so smart, didn't you, Mizuki?" Naruto asked in a calm voice, his red eyes burning holes into the man's head.

 

"W-wha-t are y-you ta-lking about, de-mo-n," Mizuki strained to stay as he continued to try and breath. 

 

"I'm talking about seven years ago," Naruto started, "when I was just turning six years old. You told me that you would help me with my taijutsu after school and I believed you for the longest time...then my body started to hurt and I dreaded the time we would spend together after school. I didn't realize it at the time, I didn't even think about it, but know I know. It was you. It had to be you." He tightened his grip around the man's neck, effectively cutting off what little air Mizuki was still getting, "you were the one we did it."

 

"I-I do-" Mizuki tried to speak, but it was getting harder and harder by the second. His face was starting to turn red from the strain. 

 

"You raped me, admit it. You raped me when I was six and you didn't stop until I was eight," Naruto lowered his face down to Mizuki's ear so only he could hear what he said next. "You know what the best part about being a demon is?" He asked, "when I kill..." he whispered, "I get stronger..." he pulled back so he could see the look on Mizuki's face, it was one of shock and fear, but it was being covered by rage soon after. He smirked, "good, get angry, I know you want to get back at me. I know your secret after all." He let go of Mizuki's neck and stood, "I know all of your secrets." Mizuki gasped for air as soon as Naruto let go, he sat up holding his neck as he coughed, the strength on the blond was something that he was not expecting from him. He glared at the blond container hatefully before he got up and tried to attack Naruto, but when he was just inches from knocking him down, Naruto shot his hand forward into his mid-section. Mizuki continued to glare at the blond, his adrenalin was blocking out any major pain that he was feeling at the moment and he sent a punch towards the blond again, but just like before, he hit air and stumbled. Naruto appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back with his kunai, right at the center of his spine. Mizuki felt a shock go up and down his spine, but he ignored it and turned around to face the blond, he threw punch after punch, but he just could not hit the boy that stabbed him. 

 

"Stand still you little shit stain!" Mizuki yelled at Naruto, unaware of the crowd that he was attracting with this commotion. Naruto smirked at him and charged at him faster than anyone could see, he stabbed a kunai into his chest deep before humping away. Mizuki was angered further and ripped out the weapon from his chest, causing blood to flow freely from the wound, the crowd gasped and Mizuki finally noticed them. He sneered and turned back to the target of his rage. He ran towards Naruto and they traded blow for blow at fast speeds, but Naruto was always a step ahead of him. He kicked left, but a kunai appeared to his right and stabbed him again. He punched right, and two kunai tabbed him on his left, one in his side rib cage and the other was dangerously close to his juggler. Mizuki kept on trying to hit his mark though, and he paid the price for it every time he failed. Mizuki tried to hit Naruto again, but his movements were slowing down greatly and he didn't know why. Naruto jumped up and did a backflip mid-air, landing gracefully on the part of the academy fence that was still standing, Mizuki glared up at Naruto as he huffed and puffed. His body felt extra heavy for some reason when he looked down to see why, he saw over fifty kunai sticking out of his body at least. He was bleeding profusely and from the look of all the blood on the ground, he had lost a lot of it, he glared up at Naruto again to see that he didn't have not one scratch on him. "Demon, why don't you fight me like a real man," he growled at the blond almost animalistic.

 

"Demon? Who me?" Naruto smirked, "why I'm just a simple little academy student having a spar with his teacher. Why am I a demon? Because I'm actually beating you?"

 

"Shut up and fight!" Mizuki jumped up to land a hit, but he was blinded by rage and thus, his fighting style has become sloppy and transparent. Naruto punched Mizuki in the face hard and then followed that with an equally hard kick to the man's left rib cage. The hit forced the kunai that was already buried in Mizuki's side to dig its way in deeper, slicing through internal organs as it went, Naruto made another kick to Mizuki's mid-section, causing more kunai to force their way deeper into his body, Mizuki spit up blood and was sent flying once more, he hit a wall of a nearby building and even more kunai was buried in his body. Naruto jumped off the fence and was in front of Mizuki within a second, he continued to stab the man in varying places as everyone below them watched, blood rained down onto the street. some people were panicking, some were screaming, everyone could feel the demonic chakra coming off of Naruto, but it wasn't the same chakra that they had felt on the night of the Kyuubi attack, instead, it was something different. Something new to them that they had never felt before. They had no idea what it was, but they were dead set to call it the next generation of Kyuubi. After another minute of everyone screaming and panicking, ANBU had been noticed and had arrived to see Naruto beating the crap out of Mizuki. Naruto had moved onto slamming Mizuki down to earth with a powerful hit to the top of the man's head, Mizuki's body made a sizable crater in the road below when his body landed, and he was just barely conscious. Naruto noticed the arrival of the ANBU and decided to end this, he had played with his toy enough, now came his favorite part. Breaking them. Naruto landed next to Mizuki, he was about to make the finishing blow when an ANBU with a hawk mask appeared in front of Naruto. 

 

"That's enough Uzumaki, the Hokage will be hearing about this," the ANBU said thinking that that would stop the blond.

 

He was wrong.

 

Naruto smirk grew maniacally, he flash-stepped out of the ANBU's view. His hand was already through the back of the ANBU's chest before he realized what was going on. "I would like to see the Hokage myself, there are somethings that I wish to speak to him about." He got up close to the ANBU's back, "can you give him a message for me?"

 

Hawk knew that he could not escape the Uzumaki's grasp. He could feel as Naruto's hand lightly squeezed around his heart, "what's the message?" He asked softly, he really had no way out of this, he could see that logically. Even though he hated Kyuubi for what he did to the village, he had to admit that the aura coming off of this kid might actually be twice as bad as that of the fox.

 

"Tell him that...I'm through playing by his rules," Naruto stepped back from the ANBU and ripped his arm out of the man's back. He watched as the ANBU's body hit the floor, he heard a woman's scream and looked up. Most of the people in the area had come out of their shops and homes to see what was happening, when they saw what Naruto did to the ANBU, they froze in fear. Naruto turned to look at his bloodied hand, he was holding the heart of the fallen masked ninja, it was beating much slower not, while it was inside the man's chest, it was beating while and uncontrolled. Now it was much more subdued as it slowed further the longer it was out of the owner's chest. Naruto lifted to his mouth and tasted the blood, he smirked, "the best hearts seem to come from sinners and thieves...the ones that know they've done bad, but still try to do good. Hm..." he opened his mouth and bit down into the heart as if it was an apple, there were more screams and shocked gasped that filled the air. He chewed and savored the flavor, delicious..." he turned to the crowd, "I wonder what your hearts will taste like," he licked his lips as he turned towards them fully, some turned away from him and threw up. He saw a couple people faint, he took a step towards them, that seemed to jolt them out of their chocked state and they all started running away from. Sure to spread the news of the returned demon. He chuckled, "what fun, I should have done this years ago."

 

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this?!" The sound of Hiruzen's voice came from behind him, Naruto looked down at the heart in his hand and licked off some of the blood that had burst out when he took a bite. "Naruto!"

 

Naruto slowly turned towards the Hokage, "yes?" He asked as he held up the heart in his hand.

 

"What is the meaning of this? What have you done?" Hiruzen asked angrily, but still worriedly.

 

"Done? Why I haven't done anything. There was a problem I was having at school, so I'm handling it..." He stated simply, he looked Hiruzen in the eye, "just like you said you would have done for me years ago."

 

A frown married Hiruzen's face. Because of recent events that had taken place earlier that morning, his hands were tired. He could not punish Naruto for his actions. But he couldn't just let the village think that it was okay for Naruto to kill his higher ranking operatives whenever h wanted. No one would feel safe. "Hokage-san..." Hiruzen looked up at Naruto, "did you get them? The documents? They should have arrived by now, it's almost lunchtime, you should have them by now."

 

Hiruzen's frown only got deeper, he nodded and sighed, "yes, Naruto-kun, I did get the documents. That was what I was looking over just now before I was called out here to see this mess." His eyes trailed over to the two bodies to his right, they were both leaking blood, he could already tell that Mizuki was hanging on by a thread. He would have to try to get the man help soon so that he may survive. "I read that you needed a reason," he looked back at Naruto, "so what were they? For both."

 

"Mizuki is a scumbag. He rapped me when I was six and stopped when I was seven because I wasn't being affected by his genjutsu anymore. He, along with a few other teachers would fail every one of my tails even though I got each answer right, I checked the test each time to make sure." Naruto looked at the heart in his hand, "Hawk-san was supposedly a good man, but when it came to me, it was as dirty as they came. I can't even tell you how many times he cornered me to do something or the other." Naruto tossed the heart to the owner, though the man was already dead now, "both of them had their chances, they blew it, I don't forgive so easily anymore." He walked towards the academy building, most of the students had followed the path of destruction and saw what happened, they were scared shitless when they saw him coming back their way, they parted like the red sea to let him through. As he passed the Hokage, he stopped so they were standing side by side, "let your people know, if they take more action towards me and my kin, I will do away with them just as I have with those two over there," Naruto turned his head to where Mizuki laid in a pool of his blood. He throws one last kunai at him, it struck his heart uninterrupted, "as if right now, Sakura's the only one I let live."

 

"Sakura-san? What did you do too here?" Hiruzen asked turned to Naruto, Sakura's mother had been asking where her daughter had gone last night and since then, he has not been able to find her.

 

Naruto turned back to the direction he was going to before, "she will be my new weapon, and I will be her mister. That is all you need to know for now," Naruto continued on to the academy. Hiuzen watched him leave wishing that the old Naruto would come back.

 

But he was already dead.


	10. Killer Genin

**Two months later**

 

It was late in the evening and Naruto was feeling pissed. Ever since that day he killed Mizuki and that ANBU in town, people have been getting extra frantic around him. Some even grew some balls and tried to attack him when his back was turned, some when he was looking right at them. The weak, selfish, self-centered coward as they are. They never succeed in killing him though. They never would since it was not the same Naruto as before. The one that would roll over and take everything that was dished out. He would spit in anyone's face if they thought that he was that kind of person anymore. Tonight, however, he had reached his boiling point. Tonight he was going to leave the villagers with just a warning, but it seems that they didn't want such a kindness. 

 

It all started earlier that evening when he was finished with some training. He had stayed later than the others so he was the last to leave. Ceil left before him so that he could bring Yuki home to sleep. As Naruto was walking through the dark roads of the village, trying to get home peacefully, he stumbled upon a waiting mob. "Oh, what do we have here? A welcoming party?" He asked casually but he already got the feeling that no one in the crowd was all too welcoming of him. Looking past the first row of people, he saw a brief glimpse of pink hair before it disappeared more into the crowd. "Bitch," he whispered under his breath.

 

"Oi, demon, what did you say?!" Asked one loud moth villager, apparently, he had been talking this whole time and Naruto was too focused on the pink hair to notice his annoying voice. 

 

Naruto looked at him and blinked his eyes slowly, "what was that?" He asked, "I don't speak dumbass."

 

The man growled, "that's it! GET HIM!!" 

 

At a drop of a dime, everyone in the crowd ran forward with very pointy objects that were usually sharp and dangerous. They ran over thinking that they would teach him a lesson, but Naruto was not in a good mood today to begin with. Their attack was only making it worse. Naruto took in a breath of air and let it out slowly, in that moment, time seemed to slow down to a crawl, he opened his eyes and counted. "One, two, three..." He looked at all the faces coming at him, memorizing them all. "Seventeen," he finished counting and closed his eyes, "I guess it'll do," he crouched down and prepared to take off. He took in another breath of air and let it out slowly again, in a blink of an eye, he was gone from view. The villagers stopped running when they noticed that their target was no longer there. They looked around to see if they could see him but couldn't, it wasn't until the first man started screaming that they realized how deeply they dug their own graves.

 

Naruto targeted the first man, he was at the center of the pack and the biggest one there. He was built like a brick wall and he fell like one too. When Naruto struck him, he let his hands do the talking. He transformed his hands into sharpened claws and struck down the man from the front, not the back like most people would have expected. The hit only took a second but it was well worth it, he landed behind the man and looked down at his own hands, there was a muscular arm in the hand that he used to strike. It was cut clean through and still dripping blood, he turned back to look at the man and saw that the spot the arm was ripped from was spewing blood everywhere. He was like a blood fountain now that Naruto thought about it, he really liked thoughts. Blood always flowed slow beautifully like that. The other villagers noticed him standing there and rushed towards him, Naruto dropped the arm in his hand and waited for the next victim to get closer. The first one that tried to get close to him was actually a chunin, Naruto could laugh at that, but he his faced stayed straight, let the man reach him and race his weapon towards him, but Naruto rammed his claw into the man's abdomen before he could bring his arms down. The man frozen when he felt something inside of him, he forced himself to look down, and to his horror, it was Naruto's hand, he looked at the blond with a mix of fear and hate, Naruto stayed back into his eyes, watching as the man fought back the pain with rage and adrenaline. The man forced himself to move, even though it was a bit of a struggle now, and try to hit Naruto with his katana, but Naruto made his move first. He tugged his arm back, with it, he pulled out a long, red, rope-like thing from the man's abdomen, Naruto looked down at his hand curiously. "So, this is what intestines look like, huh?" He looked back up at the man's stomach, "I wonder how long it is," he pulled and pulled on the long organ as someone behind him tried to attack, but Naruto wasn't one to be off guard in a situation like this. Even when with his curiosity peeked. He jumped up in the air and did a backflip off his attacker, he used the intestines in his hands like a rope and tied it around the attacker's neck twice, pulling it tightly as he landed. He kicked his leg out behind him and it someone jaw before kicking his leg out to the side, hitting a woman with a shovel in the gut. The hit knocked the wind out of her and she fell to the ground in pain, she dropped the shovel because of it and coughed, Naruto continued to pull on the intestines around the man's throat tightly as he fended off more attacks, a few kicks here, a punch there, a stab with his clawed nails into the side of someone's neck, until finally the man still in his grasp fell limp. Naruto took a glance at him to see that his face was all blue, he sneered at him, "useless."

 

Naruto let the man lose and used his sharp nails to rip his head off, he heard some screams coming from the crowd around him and looked to see a teenager. It seemed like this was more than what she had signed up for, she was about to run away, but Naruto appeared in front of her. There was something about her that Naruto liked, it's not because she was beautiful, it was because it could smell it. A scent on her that he hadn't smelled in months. He grinned, leaning forward he placed a hand on her covered stomach and felt the small bump there, "you're pregnant, aren't you?" He whispered in her ear, he leaned back to see she had a shocked look on her face, he smirked, "thought so," he made a hand sign with his free hand and thick purple smoke surrounded the girl's body. She couldn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen, but it didn't matter to him, if she wanted to attack him for no reason, he would make sure that she had a reason to fear him soon enough. Once the smoke lifted, the girl was gone and the crowd became angrier. 

 

"What did you do to Mara?!" Asked one tanned man that shared some features with the girl Naruto made disappear.

 

"Nothing terrible, why? Was she your daughter or something?" Naruto asked innocently curious.

 

The man gritted his teeth and charged towards the blood without thinking. "Bring Mara back you fucking demon!!" He was wielding a broken bottle with sharp edges, he lifted it and swung it over Naruto's head, but the blond was unfazed by his actions. He caught the bottle before it met the top of his head, holding the man's wrist with one hand, he crusHed his bones until they were nothing short of dust before redirecting the bottle to stab the man in the face. He screamed madly, "AAAHH, YOU MONSTER, I'LL GET YOU FOR T-" Naruto pulled back the broken bottle from the man's face, a piece of it had broken off in his eye and rammed it back into the man's throat before he could end his sentence. He let the man go and watched him bleed out on the ground, he looked back at the stilled crowd and raised an eyebrow;

 

"Well?...I'm waiting."

 

Getting angry at how blase the blond was being, they all ran to him at once. Attacking as one. Though they were not all ninjas, they would have been taught to deal with if he were his old self. Luckily, he wasn't. Naruto took out a kunai from his pouch that he was still carrying and defended himself. He stabbed three in the neck, hitting vital points, and he took off another person's head completely, he pushed chakra into the kunai and swung it to his left, taking out two more. He threw the kunai to his right and the chakra infused blade pierced three people in a row, right through their hearts. One person thought they could get the drop on him from the back and almost tackled him, but Naruto turned around in time and stabbed him in the chest with his claws before ripping out his heart the same way he did the ANBU from two months before. "What a waste of time, if you guys are going to fight me, then at least bring better skills to the table." Turning to look at the four remaining, he noted that there were one ANBU, two jonin, and one last chunin. The chunin also happened to be one of the teachers at the academy that didn't like him so much. Since they were all ninjas and no living civilians were in the way, they squared off.

 

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are under agest for treason and mass-murder." The ANBU, who wore a chicken maks, spoke in a deep voice.

 

Naruto sighed, "what else is new, it's not like they weren't asking for it either." He rolled his eyes, "and what treason did I commit?"

 

But the ANBU didn't answer, instead, he ran through hand signs, "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" A large ball of fire came flying towards Naruto just as the other three called out their own attacks.

 

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" Called out the two jonins together.

 

"Water style: Raging Dragon!" The chunin said, not wanting to be left out.

 

The attacks almost blended together perfectly if it wasn't for the water attack. Naruto guessed that the person who made that attack was mainly a water-based fighter. The wind and fire attack blended together, making the fire stronger while the water seemed to take away some, but not all, of the edge. When the attack it the spot Naruto was in, a large flame erupted before the water turned it into steam. "Did we get him?" Asked the chunin worriedly, she wasn't at all strong.

 

"Maybe," one of the chunin said, he had dark skin and wavy jet black hair, he glared at the chunin. "We could have gotten a better shot at him if you didn't put water with our attacks, asshole!"

The second jonin agreed, "who the hell told you that it would be okay to put water with a fire attack anyway?"

 

The chunin pouted and looked down at her feet, but she didn't need to feel bad for long because after looking at her feet and feeling the pain coming from her back. It spread out throughout her body and she coughed up blood, she didn't even realize how hard she had been hit since the shock was too great for her to process. He slowly turned to look behind her and saw a head of blond hair. "Y-y-yo..." 

 

"Sssh, sleep," Naruto looked at her with red eyes as he pulled his claws from her back and she fell to the ground.

 

When the other three heard her fall, they turned back to see Naruto standing over her. "What! This motherfucker's still alive?!" Asked the first jonin.

 

"It can't be helped, after all, he is a demon," said the ANBU as he lifted up a kunai, ready to fight.

 

"Yes, I am a demon," Naruto said as his nails grew longer and sharper, his eyes turned a deeper, glowing red, his whiskers got darker and his hair became wilder. "And since I'm a demon, I require your  **souls."**

 

"Yeah right, no crazy demon motherfucker is getting my soul!" Yelled the second jonin as he ran through hand signs for another fire jutsu, but before he could take in the air for the attack, Naruto was in front of him.

 

The other two jump back when they noticed him there. They watched in shock as they also noticed that the second jonin's head was no longer connected to his body. The headless body sprayed the air with blood. Naruto lifted his bloodied hand up to his mouth, it was covered with other peoples blood, he licked one of his fingers to taste and found that it wasn't very nice. "Tastes like...a bad soul," he glanced the ANBU and jonin behind him, turning around he tilted his head to the side, "does your blood taste as bad?" 

 

"Would you like to try and see if you can get a taste? I don't think you'll get very far though!" The ANBU said confidently before he and the jonin both ran towards the blood covered blond.

 

"It's funny you say that," Naruto said before he disappeared from the site, the two men looked around the area but couldn't find the blond container anywhere. They couldn't even sense him, they stood back to back, which proved to be a mistake. A long black chain came from the shadows and impaled them both through the stomach and then through the heart before wrapping around both their necks, squeezing tighter and tighter until suddenly... _SNAP!_ Both heads fell to the ground and their blood reached for the sky before raining down on them. Naruto stepped out of the shadows to look at the body, to his left there was a long chain that seemed to move like a snake around him, as if it were looking for its next prey, "I was thinking the same thing." He looked at the chain, "return," he lifted up his palm to the chain and it jumped into his palm, going into his hand until it disappeared from view completely. Naruto looked around the area one more time, there were so many bodies laying around that it looked like a small massacre took place. Then again, it wasn't like they didn't ask for it. 

 

Before leaving, Naruto looked up at the closes shop to him. It was the Yamanaka flower shop. He smirked and went up in smoke.

 

"Hope you liked the show."

* * *

 

**At home**

 

"Where have you been all this time?"

 

Sakura jumped, she was just coming home from her recent walk to clear her head when Maka's voice reached her ears. "U-uh, n-no where. I-i just went for a walk, that's all, haha," she laughed nervously."

 

"Is that so?" Soul's voice was heard as it seemed to appear from behind her, making her jump once more.

 

"Y-yeah, I was taking a walk just now. What? Can't I do that much?" Sakura asked defensively.

 

Maka was sitting at the table reading her book, she could tell that Sakura was feeling guilty about something. She was lying about something, and if she knew Sakura from the past two months, Naruto wouldn't like what she did. Its a shame, once you took away how annoying she was, she wasn't such a bad person in general. Maka closed her book, stood up from the table and turned to Sakura, "where were you?" She asked again.

 

"I told you, I was just out for a walk! Why's that such a big deal anyway?" Sakura asked, she was starting to get mad at this point since she didn't want to have this conversation anymore, she wanted to leave before either of them found out too much. 

 

"If it's not such a big deal, then why don't you tell us where you walked to? That shouldn't be so hard right? I mean, since it's not a big deal and all." Soul said before covering his mouth in a yawn, it was actually getting pretty close to bedtime and they all had to get up early tomorrow.

 

"Well, I uh, I um," Sakura looked from Soul to Maka before stomping her foot, "I don't feel good so I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" She started to stomp away from the two when she bumped into another person, she looked up at who it was and gulped. Besides Naruto, the only other scary person she could think of was Ceil. Sebation was mostly strict and she has yet to get on his bad side. So far.

 

"I was just coming to see what all the commotion was about but now I see why there's so much noise," Ceil folded his arms and stared at Sakura coldly. 

 

"Ceil, what are you still doing up? I thought you were with Yuki," Soul asked.

 

"Yes, I was, but then he woke up when all this yelling came about and wouldn't go back to sleep until Naruto comes home. It seems that the sound of your voice gave him a bit of a nightmare, Miss Haruno, which I have already talked to you aboit, haven't I?" Ceil asked.

 

"Yes, I'm sorry, Mater Ceil...I dind't mean to cause so much trouble." Suddenly Sakura felt as if she was being scolded by her mother and father, which made her both mad and sad at the same time. She anted to go home to her own bed, to her own room. Wear her own clothes again, the school uniform that Naruto gave her to wear felt very formal and not at all like what she choose to wear regularly before. 'How was she supposed to get Sasuke's attention in these clothes' were usually her most reoccuring thought. If she wanted to go back home, then she would have to get rid of the only thing keeping her here. Most of the time she is treated like a servent, she hated living with these people just as much as she hated seeing Naruto every day. The only good thing that might seem to come from this is the fact that she had lost eight pouds since she started living hre, but most of that weight loss was a result of her throwing up almost every hour of the day.

 

"You should be apologizing to Yuki, not me," Ceil said as he turned away from the pinkette.

 

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'll do that," Sakura bowed respectfully, even though she was burning to cuss him out. But soon, she would have her revenge, all she had to do was waite a little longer. Tomorrow, in fact, she would most likely have her freedom. Once they find out that-

 

"Honey, I'm home!" Come the sound of a cheerful Naruto.

 

Sakura frozen and turned back to see the blond walking through the door with what looked to be cake boxes? 

 

"Yo, Naruto, what took you so long? We were about to have Kurama go out and look for you," Soul said as he took one of the boxes from the blond boy. He took a peek inside and smirked, "did you have fun without me, you little brat?"

 

"Maybe," Naruto said with a sly smile, "don't worry, I knew you would be this way, so I brought these for us to share!" He said while holding up two boxes with his right hand, "oh! And I also got some back for Maka and Ceil if he's still up."

 

"Oh, cake? Where'd you get at thisit at this timeof night?" Maka asked as she walked over to take one of the boxes in Naruto's left hand, she looked in side of it suspitiously before nodding in aproval. This one was actually cake. "I'll go get Ceil so we can have some cake, together," she said as she started walking over to the cubard.

 

Naruto smiled at her as she walked away, then his eyes landed on Sakura and lost all its warmth. "So, Sakura, how are you doing to night?" He asked casually as he walked over to the table that Maka was sitting at before and put down the rest of the boxes in his hands, "it's actually a pretty nice night for a walk." He stated before turning around, he could just feel the fear coming off of the pinkette, so much so that it was intoxicating. "Did you, by chance, happen to get a chance to have a walk tonight?" 

 

"A w-walk, who me? N-no, not r-really, I was just up, I was um..."Sakura was searching desperetly for words to say to Naruto but her head kept drawing a blank. She looked over to Naruto and noted the smile on his face. It may have looked kind, inviting, warm, but she knew it was anything but. "I was just up, standing, yeah! That's it, Iwas just standing outside soaking in the cool nigh while I can, nothing special really happened. Haha," she lughed nervously because she new she was in boiling water right about now. If she could just get Naruto to drop the subject, then she would be home free. Naruto would usually get distracted by either Yuki or the others by now, but she doubted that someone would come to save her at the moment.

 

"Dind't you say you just came back from a walk just now?" Soul asked curiously, althought he wasn't all that curious since he was alreay at the table with a fork in his hand while huvering over one of the boses Naruto brought.

 

"Y-no! No, I dind't say that, I uh said that I was outside and I-" Sakura tried to lie, but it wasn't working.

 

"Sakura," Naruto said walking over to her, "come, let's have a talk." Before Sakura could say anything, Naruto grabbed her by the throat and dragged her out of the kitchen. Sakura struggled to breath but nothing else, she knew if she struggled that she would be in even more trouble. She got scared when she saw the direction that they were heading in. 

 

The basement.

 

The basement was the one place in the house that she didn't like going. Since she started living with Naruto, she found that as long as she didn't piss him off too much, he would usually leave her alone and go about his day. If he was a little pissed at her, he would mostly punch her or slap her in the face. But he has never brought her down to the basement before. She noticed that Naruto had brought people to the house and took them to the basement once or twice before, and they were usually never seen again. Now Sakura had a feeling that she would turn into one of those people now, making her hope that he would only beat her and let her live, instead of killing her. 

 

Once the basement door closed, Naruto flipped on the lights and walked to the center of the room. The basement itself actually a pretty wide area that was open without any more furniture  than a single chair. He sat Sakura down on the chair and tighed her wrist together. He pulled down a hook that was hanging from the ceiling over the chair and hooked the rope onto the hook before walking over to the wall behind the chair. Meanwhile, Sakura wasn't sure what to do, she couldn't run because Naruto was much faster than her by miles, and she couldn't call for help because the walls were sound proof. She sat there looking at her bound hands until the hook started to pull on the rope upwards, she was forced to stand up to follow the hook's motion, the hook was linked to a chain that kept pulling her higher and higher. She had to stand up on the chair in order to follow the hook when it finally stopped moving, she looked aroun, trying to see where Naruto was when she felt something go over her neck. She looked around some more until she saw Naruto standing three feet in front of her with a rope in his hands. "What's going on?" She asked as she saw he had one hand behind his back, "what are you going to do?" She whimpered.

 

"...Liers are like ninjas, they need to lie. They tell incredibale stories when they do. Sometimes they tell shitty stories too. The bad ones, not the good ones. And when I meet a bad lier, well...I just think that they deserve to be taught a lesson. A lesson on how to lie to me better so that in the next life, if they feel like they really deserve it, they may manage to kill me. But only if they really work for it." Naruto said as he looked at the room in his hands, "if I was really a sick person, I would be getting off on this, you know. I would have ripped your clothes off, bind your legs, cover your eyes. Let you scream until you lose your voice. But I'm not a bad guy, right?" He looked up at Sakura, "I'm not so bad once you get to know me, don't you agree, Sakura?"

 

Sakura was at a lose fro words, not because she was surprised by Naruto's little speech. But because she was really, really scared. Naruto is not the type of person to go off talking like that unless he has something very special planned. His planning would usually leave his vitims in a body bag of some kind. A full one or just a trash bag that was dripping blood. She didn't want to end up in either. So she shook her head, "n-no, not at all. You're a nice a guy, a great guy! Anyone would be luck-"

 

"Then why'd you do it?" Naruto cut off Sakura's ranting right there. He knew a bullshitter when he saw one and Sakura had to be the worst of them all.

 

"W-wh-what? Do what?" Sakura asked dumbly.

 

Naruto sighed as he took out his other hand from behind his back, he was holding a very long, thick and very heavy whip. He looked up at Sakura, "why did you have to go and ruin this for me? Huh? All you had to do was stay by my side, quite, until you gave birth and then I might have let you live happily. But no...you had to go behind my back and take advantage of the little freedom a gave you to try to kill me."

 

"No! I-I-i didn't do th-"

 

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME BITCH!" Naruto yelled, "I saw you! You were there! I saw you run away from the scene right before the mob attacked me. You were there and I could not have misten you. There is no one else with pink hair like yours in this village, so you might as well tell me the truth." Naruto uncurled the whip in his hand and let it snap on the ground so the sound would vibrat off the walls, it made Sakura flinch, "or should I just beat it out of you."

 

"..." Sakura stayed silent as she shook from the fear.

 

Narut osighed again, "have it your way," he walked out of her veiw and she felt the thing around her neck tighten a little until it hung losely around her neckvlike a choker. When Naruto came back into her view, he was standing six feet away from her, "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Sakura. But you really brought this on yourself." Sakura shook her head as Naruto snapped the whip at her. It hit her in the shoulder and left a small cut on her cheek where some blood seeped out, he struck her with the whip again, this time it hit her thigh and she whipered. "There's no use in rying now," he said and contiued to whip her. He continued to whip her as she cried out for him to stop, her clothes were torn to pieces and she had cuts everywhere, by the time she was done with her, she looked like she had escaped from a while animal attack. He tossed down the whip and walked over to the other side of the room where he had set down a scroll earlier while he was out of her view. From the scroll, Naruto took out a large shirukien and walked back over to Sakura that was still begging for her life, she saw the giant shiriken and started to cry more.

 

"Please, no! I promise I i'll be good! I'll do anything you say from now on, Naruto, please!" She cried.

 

"Shut up! You made your choice, now live with it," Naruto walked over to the chair and kicked it away from her feet so that she was hanging from just the hook. The rope around her neck got a little tighter but didn't completely cut off her air way as of yet. He walked back to the spot he was in earlier, he took out a regular sized shiruken from his pouch and threw it at her. Sakura closed her eyes, thinking that he was aiming for her, but in reality, the shiriken the rope that binded her hands together, once her hands were free, the full weight of her body was pulled to the earth by gravity adn the rope around her neck kept her in place. He watched as she chocked and struggled to breath, she scratched at the rope around her neck desperetly, trying get free, but it was a loosing battle. When he felt like she was about to pass out from the lack of air, Naruto lifted up the large shuriken and threw it at Sakura quickly. The shiriken cut thr rope and Sakura's body fell to the ground. "Well I think I had enough fun for to night, goodnight Sakura," Naruto then turned around and walked away from her body as her head rolled halfway over to the other side of the room.

* * *

 

**Two days later**

 

"Everyone I would like to congradulate you all for making it this far. Now it's time to test how much you've learned with the genin exams! Good luck!" Iruka said cheerfully as he looked around the room, he then noticed something off, "before we start, has anyone seen Sakura today?"

 

Everyone looked around the room. No one has seen Sakura in a litte over two days now and they were starting to wonder where she could have gone. "No, Iruka sensei, no one's seen her in like two days," Ino said, she had a bit of worry in her voice. 

 

"So no one knows where she is?" Iruka asked, everyone shook their head.

 

But Naruto knew.

 

"Well, I guess she'll have to miss today's test," Iruka said sadly as he started handing out papers.

 

**To be continued...**


	11. The Apprentice Test

The genin exams are...by far...one big, fat, fucking joke!

 

No seriously, when Naruto expected to be actually tested on his skills to become a genin, this test, failed his expectations.

 

spectacularly.

 

Honestly, to him, it was like a great big waste of time to even try to pass this test in his opinion. He could have wiped his bit with the testing paper and made it better. But, he did not want to insult his own ass. 

 

Naruto remembers all the time he spent in the library when he was younger. He read many books on the subject of being a ninja and how the job worked. The most important thing he learned, and already knew, was that the Hokage was the head man to go to whenever something official needed to be done. The council is made up of both civilian and ninja clan heads that hold the balance of subjects that are not so important that it would need the Hokage to finalize. The clan heads handled everything ninja-related, and the civilians handled the civilians. Neither could cross the line between them or else conflict would break out and then the Hokage would have to step in and break it up. Now that he thought about it, from the time that he was a kid and to now, one thing never seemed to have changed. No matter if it was civilian or ninja-related, both sides never favored him. The ninjas would either hate him or be neutral, never trying to get involved unless they wanted to, had to or were required to. But the civilians were always the number one thorn in his side.

 

Naruto was bored with all of this. 

 

So, instead of sitting back and taking it, he made a plan to make examples of the people that keep trying to hurt him. He set up a plan to get back at these people and invoke his rightful justice. But in order to do that, he had to pass...the genin exam. 

 

Naruto sighed deeply at the test and looked over the questions again. There was only ten in all and all of them involved something about the village's history. Don't get him wrong, Naruto had an A+ in history class at the DWMA, but he was underwhelmed by this test and was not pleased that he was being told that the only way to become a ninja,...is to pass this test? The first question on the paper happened to be  _'why was Hashirama's armor red?'_ seriously? Naruto's frown deepened as he stared holes into the paper, so troublesome. "I know you don't like this test, Naruto, but could you stop sighing so much? It's distracting me from my novel," Ceil said from next to Naruto, his test sat in front of him, face down so there wouldn't be any cheating off of his paper, and a classic novel in his hands. The cover of the book read 'how to make the perfect family dinner, by Sebastion Michaelis'. It's kind of funny to think that a butler could have written a whole book on such a thing when there were cookbooks coming out nearly every other week or month. Yet, Naruto knew that the cover was only that, a cover, Ceil never liked to read such boring things and was probably reading something more thrilling than that, like zombie's taking over the world. Or a man being turned into a unicorn from the inside out. Ceil noticed Naruto staring at him with a dazed look in his eyes, he raised an eyebrow, "is there something wrong?"

 

"What book are you reading?" Naruto asked as he leaned his head onto his palm to look at Ceil fully.

 

Ceil's cheeks took on a light shade of pink for a second before it went away and held the book up to his face. "The name is on the cover, I know you can read English very well, so there's no need to ask such a thing." He said crisply.

 

Naruto smirked a little, "it's smut, isn't it?" He said with a small chuckle under his breath when he notices the blush come back to Ceil's cheeks again. "I knew it, what kind are you reading? Hentai? Yaoi?" His smirk turned into a grin as the color darkened on Ceil's cheeks and said boy try to hide it behind his book. Naruto chuckled, he loved messing with people. His smile slipped off his face when he noticed someone behind him.

 

"Naruto! Be quiet while everyone takes their test." Iruka said as he appeared behind Naruto, he looked at the boy's paper and a tickmark appeared on the side of his forehead, "maybe instead of trying to talk to your fiancee, you should at least  _start your test."_

 

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Iruka, "I would like to, Iruka, but I don't actually see a test here."

 

Another tick mark appeared on the chunin's head, "excuse me?"

 

"Oh, you're excused, by the way, while you're out, maybe you can pick up a better test than this shit. Something good that can really test my knowledge and skills as a ninja, you know, like how this test is supposed to do." Naruto said as he held up the paper in front of him, "this, I can't do nothing with this. Anyone that comes here for about a day and goes to the library for a couple house would know all of this. It's soooo easy that I could feel my brain cells dying from starvation."

 

Iruka's eye started to twitch, he snatched the test paper from Naruto's hands and looked the blond in the eyes. "Fine! You want a harder test, I'll give you a harder test!" He turned around and marched down the steps to his desk and looked in his draws. He retrieved a book from its depths and gathered some papers along with it before marching back up to the row that Naruto was in. He slammed the book down in front of Naruto, "this book is the textbook that all chunin must study if they ever want to become jonin. At the very end of the book is a final practice exam that. Since you want something to keep your brain cells from dying, I'm going to give you the rest of this house to finish doing the practice test. You have until that time to hand in all of the questions, answered correctly, but you can only use the first two chapters of the book, understand? Now start!" Iruka stood next to Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders and opened the book, deep inside, he wasn't sure if he should be doing this. Naruto was a demon again in his eyes after he got the news that he had killed Mizuki in front of a bunch of witnesses two months ago. Even though he heard the reason why from Hokage, but still, it wasn't only Mizuki he killed. Apparently, it was an ANBU too, and a caption at that. If he wasn't a demon in disguise, then he had to be a genius or an older man from an enemy village. Like Kumo or Iwa. He was conflicted in his views of this boy, he wasn't sure if he should be curious about him, his past, and his present. Or if he should fear and hate him like the rest of the village. Either way, as Iruka watched Naruto flip through the first and second chapter of the book, he noticed that his eyes were scanning the page carefully before moving to the next one. When he finally turned to the ack of the book, looking over the test questions provided, Iruka wasn't sure if he was watching a twelve-year-old taking an advanced test or a seasoned ninja taking a refresher course. In that moment, Iruka wondered about Naruto's true intelligence. Was he actually smart after all and just pretending during his time here in the past? 

 

As Iruka watched him, Naruto focused on the textbook. Let it be known that once Naruto learned how to henge, he was able to sneak into higher levels of the library to read more books. He learned more, going from genin to chunin, and then jonin leveled books in almost no time at all. Naruto's mind was like an Akamichi's stomach, he only wanted more and more until he felt full for the moment. He would digest the information, convert it into fuel, and then apply it to the world around before seeking out more knowledge. So when he looked through the book just now, he remembered a lot more of the information that he had read before and was able to complete the test. He really didn't even need to look at the first two chapters to do the test. Iruka thought that he gave him a handicap, but really, it was only a recap. After thirty minutes of pouring over the questions and writing answers, Naruto was finished with the test. He even went into detail with some of his answers where he thought that they were a little vague or generalized. When he was done, he handed the paper to Iruka just in time for everyone else to finish their own test and hand back their own papers to the chunin. Iruka collected all the test and put them in a locked drawer in his desk to grade later since his teaching assistant is currently dead, he had to continue with the class by himself. "Okay class, time to go outside for the second part of the exam, "Iruka lined everyone up and led them out onto the training field. He was still worried about where Sakura was by this time because he was sure that she would have passed the test with how good her grades were,  _"I wonder where she could be."_

 

Once out at the training field, everyone was waiting for their chance to fight. Some wanted to face Naruto and 'put him in his place'. While others knew better, what with Mizumi and the Hawl ANBU being great examples of Naruto's strength and skills thus far. 

 

Meanwhile, there were two people that couldn't keep their eyes off of the mysterious blond. Sasuke...and maybe not so surprisingly, Shikamaru as well. These two have had a small interest in the blond for a while now. Ever since Naruto came back to the academy and showed how different he has become, both of their minds have been plagued by the whiskered blond. Shikamaru was curious about his behavior change, he had seen the way that the villagers have treated him when they were younger and then how Naruto reacted to it every time. It seemed like the villagers were just picking on one helpless little kid for no reason or like if Naruto had some hidden secret about him that no one liked or wanted to be around. But that was just what Shikamaru got from what he saw in the past. Now, it seemed like all the villagers were either still acting the same around with Naruto brushing it off and getting back at them in secret or, like most people, the villagers feared him. Shikamaru couldn't get why that was, why did they hate him so much? Why would a whole village hate just one child? It made no sense to him at all. On the other hand, Sasuke was mostly curious about Naruto himself. Why did he change? Why did it seem like he was thousands of years older than what he actually was? Why did it feel like Naruto has had to have the worst things done to him in life to make him the way he is now? So many questions bounced around in both of their heads as they kept watching Naruto over the past few months. There was something in the air around him that made it seem like he was safe, yet dangerous all at once.

 

"Naruto Uzumaki, against, Soul Eater, please come to the ring," Iruka called out, this was a pairing that he had not really done before in class. He thought about it and wasn't sure about putting these two together in the ring. It seemed like they were really good friends, though, and since Naruto always managed to be all the other students in the class in under fifty seconds, he thought that Soul might have been a better match for him. In fact, Soul, Maka, and Ceil all seem to be on different levels from each other, but compared to the other children in his class, they were about the same level as Naruto. Naruto would be on a slightly higher level than Soul and Maka, but it seemed like Ceil could take him in a fair fight if they put their minds to it.

 

When Soul and Naruto entered the ring together, they looked each other in the eye. Soul smirked, "should we give them a show they'll never forget? Little Bro."

 

"The bigger the better," Naruto replied.

 

Iruka looked between both boys, not really sure of what he had just allowed to happen, but started the match anyways. They still had a whole day ahead of them, and he had papers to grade, "alright, begin!"

 

In a blink of the eye, both boys were gone from sight, the whole class was shocked and wondered where they went. It wasn't until they saw the sparks of blad on blad did the boys come back into focus. Naruto and Soul were fighting with kunai, even though this was a taijutsu battle, they knew the other would want a real fight, so they both took out their weapons. Soul could have transformed, but since it was a one on one fight, he couldn't bring in his partner to use him in his transformed state, so he used the next best thing. They pushed against each other's kunai for a second more before pushing back, they used the blads to block and parry the others hits, before jumping back and throwing the kunai. The blades hit each other before Naruto and Soul collided into a kick just over their discarded blads. Dropping the kick, they went into a full-on taijutsu match, using all of their speed and learned skills to take out the other. Each punch that was thrown was like if they were fighting their own enemy as if they were fighting for their lives. Soul threw a punch that would have usually knocked out a regular person, but Naruto only brushed it off like it was a feather tickling his face. Naruto followed up with a punch of his own that would have knocked all the air out of a normal person, but Soul shook it off like it was nothing at all. Soul did a sweeping kick, followed by a few punches, a roundhouse, and a quick jab. Naruto jumped over the kick and blocked each punch before flipping over the roundhouse and dodging the jab, he turned around his body around and got behind Soul to lock back his arms, but Soul escaped the attack just in time and delivered a kick to Naruto's side. But Naruto blocked it and used the force of the kick to throw Soul out of the ring before Soul could land, he stopped himself, going into a handstand kicked his legs out to block Naruto's oncoming attack of punches and kicks. 

 

All of this happened in less than a minute.

 

"No way the dobe's that strong, he has to be cheating!" 

 

"There's no way!"

 

"It has to be a trick, only Sasuke-kun can be that fast!"

 

"How can they move so fast? I can barely keep track of them!"

 

Maka rolled her eyes as she heard the comments about the fight, she was tired of all of them. Why is it that none of them could see that Naruto has worked hard to get this level of skills? And he wasn't even putting forth much effort at all. "Hey, you're Maka Alburn, right?" Maka looked over to see Shikamaru standing next to here.

 

"Yeah, that's me, is there something you need?" Maka asked simply.

 

Shikamaru nodded his head over to where the two boys were fighting, "how long have you known Naruto?"

 

Maka raised an eyebrow, "why do you want to know?"

 

"Just because, I want to know," Shikamaru answered with a yawn.

 

Maka's eyebrow twitched, "yeah, but why do you want to know? You going to report it to someone or something?" She asked skeptical of the Nara, she didn't really trust anyone from this class, knowing the background Naruto had here, she wasn't sure she could let her guard down and talk around any of them about him. She had to make sure that this kid didn't bring more trouble to their door later.

 

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, "look, I'm just curious about him, that's all. It would be a drag to be spying on you guys because your careful. I've seen you guys, you don't let anyone get too close to you and you don't like it when other people try to cause trouble for your friends. I get it, you're a tight group, I can respect that."

 

"But you don't get it," Ceil's voice came up from behind the two.

 

Shikamaru turned to him surprised, he didn't even sense him there, "what do you mean? I have a friend that gets picked on too...and I know that it is two different things to be picked on and be friends with the person that is-"

 

"I was not talking about that. But now that you brought it up, this so-called 'bullying' that your friend goes through is nothing compared to what Naruto went through his whole life here," Ceil informed.

 

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

 

"Ceil, don't," Maka warned, "you know how Naruto gets when-"

 

"Relax, Maka, I know Naruto longer than you. Don't worry, I know how to quell his anger," Ceil said with a sly smile, "besides, he won't mind...just this once."

 

Maka pouted at Ceil, she knew what was going through his mind. She sighed, "fine, but leave me out of it. I want to be able to sleep at night," she then turned away from the Britsh boy and continued to watch Naruto and Soul beat the crap out of each other. Neither of them looked winded or tired in the least, they actually looked like they were having a lot of fun.

 

Another minute past with just Soul and Naruto fighting. They seemed to be evenly matched and showed great amounts of skills to the others, even Iruka was impressed. But their friends that knew them best knew that they were only playing around and not being serious at this point while still wowing the crowd with their speed and skills. Their hand-to-hand combat was clearly superior to what is taught in the academy. Iruka made a mental note to tell the Hokage about this later. "Okay, okay you two, stop fighting now, you both pass now get back in line. Others have to get a turn," Iruka called out, stopping the match.

 

Soul chuckled as he faced Naruto, "that wasn't half bad, Naru, if I didn't know any better, I would have said you were actually trying just now."

 

"Yeah right," Naruto laughed, "as if this test is worth any of my real effort at all."

 

The two walked back to standing next to Maka and Ceil. As they were talking, some of the students were taken aback by what they were saying. For the whole fight, neither of them were trying to fight each other? But their hits looked so real to the crowd that no one could really believe it. When Naruto passed by, Ino reached her hand out to grab the blond, but Naruto sensed the hand and moved away. He looked at Ino, "can I help you or something...um...what was your name again?" He asked her.

 

He actually did forget her name. As well as most of the names of people in the class, at this point, to him, they were only standard objects meant to fill the seats.

 

So boring.

 

Ino growled, "it's Ino, you baka!"

 

"Oh, okay, well then, 'Ino You Baka', nice to meet you. My names Naruto," Naruto said in a polite way. Ever since Ceil showed up, Naruto had a choice to make. Either act a little more civilized while in class or sleep in an empty bed at night. He rather liked having a warm bed, thank you, so he bared with being nice to people for a couple of house so he could have it. Naruto extended his hand out to Ino to shake, but she slapped her hand away from him. He frowned, "is there a problem, Baka-san?" He heard some people snickering at their conversation, he ignored them. But it seemed that Ino was having a harder time doing that.

 

"Grrr, I'M NOT THE BACK HERE, YOU ARE!!" Ino yelled at him.

 

Naruto blinked his eyes slowly, he has learned plenty of patients in the past few years and practiced it regularly. "There is no need to yell, Baka-san, I can hear you just fine from here." He stated, making the girl even angrier, secretly, he was enjoying this, "is there something that I can assist you with?"

 

"Yeah! I want to know where Sakura is, right now!" Ino yelled at him, the crowd of snickering children paused as they thought about what Ino had said. They had all seen Naruto and his friends hanging around her before she disappeared. And now she hasn't come to school for about two days, which is most unlike her. Ino smirked as she heard people whispering their suspicions to one another. "That's right, you guys were hanging out with her all the time before she stopped coming to school! So, what? What did you do with her, baka!"

 

"Me? You think I have something to do with it? What is your evidence, where is your proof?" Naruto asked as he looked around coolly. "As far as I'm concerned, I have been targeted by you all ever since I can remember. First, it was your parents and then you all started to attack him as well, and now you accuse me of making someone disappear? Why should I be the villain when I am clearly the target of rage passed down from your parents? As far as you know, you don't even know why your own parents hate me, but since they do, you hate me all the same. Why?" He looked around more, looking each and every single person in the eye, "if I committed a crime in my past life, I'm sorry, but that time is already gone. This time is now...so I want all of you, right now, to speak up and tell me exactly, word for word, why you hate me." Naruto folded his arms in front of his chest, but no one said a word, they just stared him down with the usual hate and fear in his eyes. "Well? I'm waiting!"

 

While the others were starting to crumble and actually think about what their reason was, Ino spoke. "Well, I heard from my daddy that you're a monster! And I hate demons, so there!" She stuck her tong out at him to state her point.

 

Naruto turned back to her. Staring her in the eye, "and if I was really so bad, would you still be alive right now?"

 

"Wh-huh? What are you talking about?" Ino asked, confused by the answer she got and was unprepared for it.

 

"I said, I am not a demon because I have not killed you yet. I have not lashed out and hit anyone that did not attack me first." Naruto explained, "tell me, Ino, what is my favorite color?"

 

"Huh? Why would I know that?" Ino replied.

 

Naruto nodded, knowing the answer, he looked around to see that no one else around them knew the answer either. "Okay, then tell me what my favorite food is, and I mean my real favorite, not the ramen stuff I was forced to eat because I didn't have any money before. Can you answer that?"

 

Ino looked confused, "you didn't have any money before?" She asked in a small voice because she was only two seconds away from saying 'ramen, duh' before Naruto interrupted her. "Uh, well how am I supposed to know all that? It's not like we're friends or anything baka."

 

Naruto smirked at the new topic, "okay, now that you have brought this up, how about you name all of my friends. And I bet that you can't even name at least one of them on one hand, can you?" 

 

By now the realization was starting to skin in: no one knew Naruto.

 

How could that be? They went to school with him for five years straight, but no one can recall seeing him hanging around anyone for more than needed. They were all busy doing their own thing, trying to get through the day minding their own business. But they are supposed to be ninjas, right? So could they not know a single thing about him? Naruto chuckled, catching everyone's attention again, "you know what? Since I am feeling a little playful today, I will give you...until the end of next week to see if you all are worthy of being an actual ninja"

 

"And why would we do that, baka?" Kiba asked, "you not all that special!"

 

Naruto turned to Kiba and laughed, "you don't think so? I think that I'm fucking interesting, now that I'm actually thinking about it. But you would know the first think about me, now would you, dog breath?" He turned around to see everyone staring at him, he pointed at one kid with glasses, "you, you're mother's natural hair is actually brown and she hides it by dying it blond each month because she likes the way it looks." The kid he pointed to was a random civilian that has been in the class since day one, he was shocked that Naruto knew that, and Naruto knew that no one else would know such a thing but the boy and his mom. That's why he said it. Naruto turned and pointed to another student, "you cut yourself because you think that you're too fat," he said pointing to a girl standing next to Iruka that looked almost anorexic. The girl in question tried to shrink into herself as she covered he left wrist, everyone turned to look at her as she did, making her shrink more. Naruto found another target, "you're actually gay, but you don't want your parents to know about it because you think they wouldn't approve of it." Everyone turned to the new target and saw a shocked Shikamaru standing there, Naruto smirk got bigger, "yeah, I know that secret too." 

 

Looking around, he found another target, "you have a tattoo that your brother gave you one night because he was leaving on an important mission and never came back." Everyone looked at Kiba to see that he was also shocked, what might have been more shocking is that no one seemed to have remembered that Kiba even had a brother. This seemed to speak to everyone's observation skills. Looking around for another target to spill secrets from, he turned to the one and only grapevine of the bunch: Ino Yamanaka herself. "Now then, let's see what can I say about you?" Naruto said thoughtfully, it had to be something good, but shocking so that only Ino would know if it's true or not, thinking back to his past, he thought of what secrets he had discovered over the years. He snapped his finger when he thought of the perfect thing to say. 

 

Meanwhile, Ino was secretly fearful of what Naruto was going to say. But she tried to be brave and place doubt in everyone's mind before things got too out of hands. "Yeah right, there's no way all that's true!" She boasted, "you're just making things up, right guys?" She asked, thinking that she had won, but one look around told her that she would not be able to get any support from them, they knew that there were some facts in what Naruto said. Even if they don't want to admit it. 

 

"Inochi, tell me, who is your transformation going?" Naruto asked with a small grin on his face, he was really enjoying the wide-eyed look Ino was giving him after saying his real name. He smirked, "see? I know so much about you guys, yet no one can name a singl thing about me. Aren't we supposed to be classmates? Bet yet...aren't you guys supposed to be future ninja? When you think about it, it really does make sense, no?"

 

Everyone let the information sink in and they realized how right Naruto was. They didn't really know anything about it except for what they saw or heard from others. But then the question remained, what else was there to know about Naruto Uzumaki? He's changed, that much cannot be denied. However, how much as he really changed? The kids standing around him were starting to put some thought into Naruto's offer, but Kiba was the one to point it out. "So say that we do find out something about you, something that we didn't know about before, what's in it for us?" The dog ninja asked.

 

Naruto chuckled, "well, that's assuming that you can even find out anything at all about me. But, let's say that you do find out something. I'm was thinking...hm," he thought about this carefully. What could he offer these kids that won't be considered too troublesome for him in the long run?

 

"You'll become his personal apprenttice and he will teach you everything that he knows." Ceil spoke up suddently.

 

Naruto's head snapped over to him, "really? An apprentices?"

 

Ceil nodded, the other kids didn't seem to be all that convinced, "what can he tteach us that we don't already know?" Shikamaru asked curiously, he thought about the two years that he had not seen Naruto. Two years is a long time to not see someone, it's a long time to get stuff done, learn new things, and get stronger. So the question stands. Why could he teach them? Did he learn new jutsus or a new fighting style never before seen in the elemental nations?

 

Naruto thought about his past life and could not help but to smirk. He could see the gears in Shikamaru's and, quite frankly, everyone else's head, tearining. He knew exactly what he wanted to show them that would peek their interst on becoming his apprentice. Not that he wanted one in the first place, his last two were simple jokes that didn't last past the first day. Holding up his hand so that everyone can see, he gathered chakra to it and focused, a blast of hot hair erupted from his hand and blue flames appeared, "this is a new form of jutsu, it's called Demon Flames. It's ten times hotter than the Amaturasu, a black flame that can only be used with a fully awaken sharingan. Anything it burns will not only be unable to fight back against or put it out, but will turned into your servent for as long as you wish." He looked up at the genin hopefulls around him, seeing all the awed faced made him almost interested to see who had the strongest will among them. "However evil looking this flame may look to you, it's not actually that. In fact, the power of the flame would depend on the person using it. So say if I wanted someon, an enemy, to tell me where my dying comrade is, I can either bring the flam close to them and they would be affected by it's heat. Or I could simply burn them so that they can lead me there themselves, no questions asked. But, that is not the only thing that this flame can do."

 

"What else can it do?" Asked a chubby kid that is always with Shikamaru. Naruto really forgot everyones names. Except for the people that bug him the mst, he had to remember theirs. 

 

"Glad you ask," Naruto said happily, he turned to the flame and made it burn brighter while changing its color to purple. "If you manage to get past my training, I will teach you how to turn the blue flam into it's second level. Purple is the color that can let you either control someone else like a puppet, even if they're dead, or you can poison someone from up to ten feet away. No touching required." He then made the flam disppear once he saw the lust in everyones eyes that wanted that power to themselves and some who just wanted to know more about it. "But, I am only teaching this to...let's see," Naruto looked around at the group. Now that he was actually thinking about it, this whole apprentice thing didn't seem so bad. "How about, three pople? Yeah, the lucky three that is able to gather secrets on me that is the most sugnificant, will become my aprentice, learn all of my secrets, and...I will show you the path to great strength."

 

The crowd gasped, they were starting to get interested in the deal now, which was one of Naruto's specilties. Negotiations and persuation. He was really the best at it at his level. Considering that he learned it from two of the best tricksters of the underworld. "Ah, before everyone gets tooo carried away with the lust for power and true greatness, might I suggest some ruling?" Everyone turned around when they heard the smooth, deep voice of Sebastion. 

 

"Sure thing, Sebastion, what did you have in mind?" Naruto nodded.

 

Everyone that wasn't awear that Sebastion had been in the class with them for the past week, was really confused. Wondering who the man was and where he had come from. And when he got to the training field without them noticing. It's amazing that no one was killed yet, even though it was not a war zone, the posibility was very likely with their sense of deglected awearness.

 

"All right then, allow me to first introduce myself since none of you seemed to have noticed that I have been standing in the back of your class for at least five days now." He started and the others blushed at the realization, although Iruka blushed a little brighter for two reason. One, he also didn't notice the man at the back of the room either. And two, Sebasting was fucking HOT!! "Now then, my name is Sebastion Michaelis, you can call me Mr. Michaelis or Michaelis-san if you like." Most of the girls, ans some guys, blushed at Sebastion's hotness and his accent. "The first rule I would like to bring up would be the time limit, since you are all in the middle of an exam today, I suggest that this Naruto's little test start tomorrow morning around eight to nine am." Naruto nodded his approval of this so Sebastion continued, "second rule, to be nice, you all will get three tries each. I will be keeping score of each person that presents their case, which brings us to our third rule. All cases must have some kind of evidence that can be backed up either with a memory or physical evidence. You will be allowed to present your case with evidence at anytime after the start time, you all will asl ohave a time limite of five minutes to present each of your cases. Understood?" Everyone nodded, "fourth rule, two people cannot present the same case twice. Anyone that does so will lose one of their tries, so if you you have already used one try, and get caught on your second, that's the end for your chances. Lastly, you can use any means of finding evidence, even using a direct approtch is welcomed."

 

Everyone stared at Sebastion in shock, "wait...so you're saying that we can just ask Naruto about his past and he'll just tell us?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded and Sebastion nodded. They all turned to Naruto, ready to put that to the test, when Naruto spoke.

 

"You can ask, but before I tell you anything, you will have to defeat me in battle of your choosing. From Ninjutus, genjutsu, taijutsu, or even cardgames, I won't hold back."

 

"Card games?" Shikamaru asked.

 

Naruto shrugged, "any kind of game is fine with me, as long as you don't hold back either, its cool with me."

 

"Oh, may I add something?" Iruka asked a little timidly, everyone turned to him, wondering what he had to say on the matter. He cleared his throat when he noticed he had everyones attention, "um, now that I hear about this, I have been doing some thinking. And I have decided to make this apart of your genin test as well." He said with a happy smile on his face.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

"WHAT!!!"

 

"That's no fair, Iruka sensei, you can't do that!!" Ino shouted.

 

Iruka smiled at her(him), "maybe not, but the Hokage did put me in charge of doing the genin exams this year and I think that this is a great way to test your skills at information gathering. Seeing as how Naruto has not been with us for about two and a half years, I think it will benifit you all as ninjas of the leaf to try your hand at finding out why. For those of you who can gather the most and accorect information on Naruto by the end of next week, on Friday, I will will give that person a higher grade. That person will also be nominated as 'Rookie of the Year' and will be allowed to came back to the academy and teach the next generation what it means to be a ninja."

 

Now everyone was hyped up.

 

  1. Learning Naruto's secrets
  2. Getting him to teach them one-on-one on the a new secret art of great power.
  3. Learn a new skill that seems almost God-like
  4. Become the 'Rookie of the Year'
  5. AND be known as the greatest ninja of their generation by the next!



 

Honestly what more could they ask for?

 

Even the usually laid back Shikamaru was starting to look forward to this test, even though it did seem troublesome at first.

 

And then, to add fule to the fire, Naruto added, "and if you can do all of this without being caught by ANBU, the Hokage, your parents, and friends outside of the academy..." He started. He drew out the tention since everyone was so hooked on what they can get if they win, he figured why not make a little drama? "I am going to personally show you how to sneak into the ANBU HQ, in bright colors, without getting caught." He smiled proudly at himself for coming up with that one."

 

"What, there's no one any of us can do that! Especially not you!" One girl shouted, "I know because my daddy is one of those ANBU!" Everyone turned to here, even though ANBU is meant to be a secret thing, since she didn't now which ANBU her father was, she couldn't give away is identity. So she was safe from execution...this time.

 

"Oh, but it can be done, and I have done it pleanty of times before. How do you think I got all that information on most of you? Not by sneaking into the base, sure, but I would have to be just that good since I did almost all the time when I was five," he boosted. "So, now that that's taken care of, let's just get back to this test so you guys can try to pass mine tomorrow," he chuckled, "if you can pass that is."

 

They all watched as Naruto walked away from them. They could already feel his doubt in them, thinking that they were going to fail, this pissed most of them off because they wanted to pass now. They wanted to show him that they can win against him. For Sasuke and Shikamaru, they were already coming up with plans on how they can beat Naruto's test. Not that they didn't think it would be easy, but it couldn't be too hard either, as they thought. For Maka, Soul, Ceil, and Sebastion, they couldn't wait to see how the compition would turn out. Sebastion couldn't wait to tell Karuma about it later. Iruka was wondering how this test would effect the classes decition to become ninjas later on in life. While a shadowy figure couldn't wait to report to his master about this test he just heard about. If one thing was for sure, it was that things were about to get intesting for the few days. 

* * *

**Later on that night**

 

Once the final exam was over, with most of the class passing, Naruto made sure to remind everyone that they are not allowed to tell anyone else about the test he issued. No moms, dads, sisters, brothers, uncles, aunties, or any other family member or friend could know. It was an added challange and Naruto was happy that he added it in. It surely would test their kills as ninjas. They were informed to meet him and his friend in front of the academy gates by nine o'clock sharp the next morning, anyone that showed up late was automatically disqualified. As he was tucking Yuki into bed, his son asked him a question that he hadn't thought to consider since issuing the test and graduating al in one day.

 

"Daddy, will they find out about me and Kurama-nii-chan tomorrow too?" Yuki asked sleepily.

 

Naruto thought about it for a few moments. "I don't know if they're good enought to find out, honey." He said softly as he kissed his son's forehead, "but if they do, I'll keep protecting you, not matter what."

 

"You promise, daddy?" Yuki asked, his eyes were dropping down, sleep was upon him in that second.

 

But he still heard his father say, "it's a promise of a lige time."

 

**To be continued...**


	12. The Apprentice Test 2: Fall out

**One week later**

 

It was a beautiful day in the hidden leaf village. 

 

Beautiful, because Naruto had already taken the hearts of three victims that tried to trick him into letting his guard down. Who were these victims? Why his own classmates of course. You see, today was the very last day to finish out the additional test that Naruto added onto the genin exams, and already he had more than half of the class either in the ground, in his belly, hiding somewhere where they think he can't get to them or, as of right now, surrounding him from the trees in the forest. The day started out, as usual, nothing really exciting happened, until late afternoon when some noobs tried to pick a fight with him. On the first day of the test, Naruto warned them that he would not go easy on them and told them all that he was going to give extra points to the those that manage to get a scratch on his forehead.

 

So far, his forehead has remained unharmed. 

 

The only ones left of the class on the last day was, Ino, aka Inochi, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, (by the grace of kami) Chouji, and Hinata. However, Shino and Kiba had been taken out a few hours in with a sneak attack from Naruto, it wasn't all that hard since the fight they had the day before had nearly wiped out Shino all together, so he was still recovering. Kiba, on the other hand, was fooled by an old trick and was wiped out. Like with all the other students that failed, but still impressed Naruto, he told them what they should work on for the next time that they would want to pick a fight with him in the future.

 

Whether they take the advice or not was up to them completely.

 

Most of the civilian kids were either kicked out because of their parents finding out about the test. Or they died. Iruka almost called off the test completely, but Naruto took care of that little problem personally. Sadly, he could not kill the man, even though his goody-two-shoes act was getting on Naruto's nerves, it was against the rules in his contract to harm the teachers for no good reason if they are not attacking him outright. So he could only take away Iruka's memories of the situation, not just hid or cover them, because then they would still be there and could be rediscovered at any time. How boring. Anyways, after Naruto killed one of the students on the first day of the test, and then sealing Iruka's memories after finding out about it, he opted into moving the testing area for all his fights into the forest of death. It would save paperwork and sanity later.

 

Oh, and most of the parents of the dead students are mad at Naruto for killing their weak children. Oh, well.

 

Moving along to the present.

 

Naruto was now faced with last remaining seven of the group and man were they putting up a good fight. Since Iruka had put down in his notes that he was letting Naruto test the genin, the Hokage and all the other jonin that would be assigned a team would have already have been notified about the situation at hand. They were told that today would be the last day of the test and would be notified of how many passed and who those people where. Iruka was banned from seeing any more of the test proceedings because of his memories being taken away, it would save Naruto from a headache later. With all that's happening, Naruto was ready to heat things up a bit and let everyone know that they had better step up their game or they would all fail today. Naruto smirked and looked around at the trees in the area, he could sense them all, it was almost like they weren't even hiding, even though he was sure they thought they were doing a good job. "Oi, oi, aren't any of you going to attack me? We don't have all day, remember, we only have until about a little after eleven tonight to get this all done, and you all are wasting my time with just hiding behind trees and bushes. Come out and fight me already, it's already one o'clock and no one had thrown a punch or made a single move yet!" Naruto called out to them as he started walking forward, he was in the center of a clearing, he was with Yuki, who was playing with Kurama in his fox form. Soul and Maka were also in the trees, but further away, Sebastion and Ceil were in the opposite direction of them. Both sides were keeping watch of the remaining seven, trying to see what they would do and how Naruto would react, they knew that Naruto was enjoying this test a bit. However, his fun paled in comparison to his first time at the Juni Taisen, a battle royal between the all the zodiac signs. He couldn't exactly participate in the battle at the time because he was still only ten and the host of the event wanted him to at least fourteen or so, but he promised that when the next one came around, he would be invited. He got to watch everything that happened during the event and was impressed, he couldn't wait to be invited, the Juni Taisen comes around once every twelve years, so it was like the Olympics of fighting. 

 

Exciting for many, won by few...

 

Shikamaru watched as Naruto walked closer to the tree line, he waited for him to get close enough before he launched his attack. "Shadow paralysis jutsu!" The shadows of the trees shot forward and latched itself onto Naruto's own shadow, "complete," he smirked. He was happy that his plan worked, but something was off. He felt uneasy about his victory, he looked closely at Naruto and noticed that he wasn't even struggling to break free or wondering what had happened. Suddenly, Naruto looked up at him, even though Shikamaru was hiding behind a tree four trees away, Naruto still saw him...it freaked him out.

 

"Shika-chan, that's a nice try, but you'll have to do better than that," Naruto commented before looking to his right.

 

"FIREBALL JUTSU: PHENIX FIRE!!" Came a scream from behind him. Without looking, Naruto jumped up into the air, despite the fact that he should not be able to move once he was captured by Shikamaru's shadow. Several balls of fire rained down on the spot he was just in a second ago, when the smoke cleared, Naruto was no were to be seen, Sasuke landed a few feet away from the spot and stared in awe. "But how? I thought-" he gasped and jumped up in the air, doing backflips and laned on the branch of a nearby tree. He looked at the spot where he was attacked and followed the path to find the attacker, he saw that it was Naruto standing...on air?! "No way, how's he even doing that?" He asked under his breath. Shikamaru also wanted to know how Naruto was standing on air, he looked at the area he was standing in when he was still on the ground and saw Chouji coming from a hole in the ground and Ino was coming out of the forest with Hinata, both looked pretty beat up, with Hinata seeming to have taken the worst of it. After the first day of the test, they were all wearing their usual ninja gear, but Naruto had suggested that their color choices seemed to stick out more than they first thought. Since they would be in the forest most of the time, someone wearing a white jacket with fur would be a dead give away in a forest of brown and green, so she changed to wearing the same colors of the forest. She had gotten a lot of talks from her father because of it, but after Naruto complimented her on her change of outfit choice, she decided that she didn't want all of he clothes to be chosen for her because of her clan. Or something like that, Naruto wasn't really listening to the reasoning at the time. 

 

But since that day, Naruto has been keeping an eye on her. She was showing some great improvements so far. She had managed to learn how to track, hide, and fight. It has been an interesting week watching her grew as a person, not just as a ninja. Shikamaru has also shown some improvements since starting, Naruto suggested that instead of using his shadow jutsu from a few feet away, he should try to use it from a few yards away instead. He thought that it would help him out in the long run in the future, but it's not like he's going to get it down in the week that was given, so there was no point in worrying about it too much at the moment. Shikamaru did take Naruto's word to hard and have been practicing ever since the first day. And then let's not forget about Sasuke. Naruto knew that the Uchiha had a crush on him for a while now, but didn't really care to confirm it or not, he didn't really care about it either way. "Sasuke, is that all you got?" Naruto looked down at Sasuke with a smirk on his face, "I know you can do better than that if you try."

 

Sasuke frowned, he looked over to Shikamaru and the others. Shikamaru noticed Sasuke looking at him, they nodded to each other, Shikamaru jumped down from the tree branch he was perched on and landed a few feet next to Hinata and a little behind Ino. "Hinata, get ready to use your gentle fist when I give the signal," Shikamaru whispered loud enough for only her to hear, Ino didn't really bother to look back or bother with what Shikamaru was trying to say, instead, she was more worried about Naruto. Shikamaru looked over at her, "Ino when I say go, I need you to-"

 

"Can it Shikamaru, I'm trying to think here!" Ino yelled before she started running at Naruto with a kunai in hand, she passed Chouji on her way, almost running him over in her hast. 

 

Naruto saw her coming and lowered himself to her level so that she could feel like she would win. The truth of the matter was that Naruto wasn't going to let this girl try anything. Over the course of the week, all Ino had managed to do was to cling on to others and use them to save herself, and if there was one thing that Naruto hated, was people that used others to get what they wanted. Waiting for her to get closer, Naruto made a Rasengan behind his back, he smirked when she was only a step away from him with her hand raised. He took a step back, smirked, and then rammed the spinning blue orb into Ino's abdomen, forcing her to stop dead in her tracks before being forcefully thrown back by the attack. She slammed into a tree over ten feet away from them and was knocked out. Everyone watching it happen was shocked at the power the blue orb held, they turned back to Naruto in shock, and a bit of fear, "now, now, I hope you guys can impress me better than him or else this test might as well be as good as done." Naruto taunted, "remember what I said on the first day? I said I would not be holding back no matter who you are, if you're going to be a ninja, you might as well start acting like one now. The world can be a really nasty place, I'm just making it easier for you to face it is all." Naruto made another Rasengan in his right and, "now..." he looked between the remaining four, "who'll be next to fail this test?" Shikamaru gulped, he thought about what they could do, but now that he has faced with Naruto's strength himself, he needed more time to think. The plan he had come up with on the spot just a few moments before wouldn't work, and he needed to rethink his plans. He looked at Chouji, he didn't want to have his best friend hurt by this guy, he didn't know if he could live with himself if he did. Hinata and Sasuke was another story, even though they never got along before, they have, in some capacity, worked together to pass this test, they weren't completely trusting of each other, but what newly formed team wouldn't be?

 

Shikamaru clenched his fist, "pull back! We have to regroup!" He quickly threw a smoke bomb down on the ground, blue smoke filled up the area when it landed. Shikamaru reached forward to Chouji's location and grabbed his hand, without looking back, he ran away with his best friend, "Hinata, fallow us." He said to the said girl in passing, Hinata didn't need to be told twice and quickly followed Shikamaru and Chouji out of the area. Sasuke decided that Shikamaru had the right idea and pulled back as well, he didn't know where the others went or where they were going, but he knew that he would need to just get out of the area first before he tried regrouping with them. He wasn't very fond of the idea, but it was better than nothing, his Uchiha pride was surely taking a hit because of this thought. Falling back, Sasuke went in the opposite direction, making his way as far from Naruto as possible.

 

Meanwhile, Naruto was only standing in the same spot he landed in. Once the smoke cleared, he looked around to see that no one was there. He smirked, "not bad," he thought to himself out loud. "not bad at all." 

 

There was a ruffling of the bushes behind him, he didn't need to turn around to see Soul, Maka, and Ceil coming over to him. "So, are you going to let them just get away again?" Soul asked curiously, lazily.

 

"Yes, I've been noticing that you haven't been putting your best efforts forward in terms of fighting these guys today." Ceil commented, "you haven't gone soft on us, have you?"

 

Naruto chuckled as he turned to face Ceil, "not at all, but this is the very last day of the test. They may still have quite a few hours left, but I can assure you that they'll try to wrap this up before nightfall."

 

"Oh?" Ceil asked, there was a small smirk on his face, "so I take it that you've already picked your final apprentices, right?"

 

"Indeed I have," Naruto commented. He turned back around to see that the sky was starting to get gray, signaling that the rain was on its way, "now then. I just need to test the finalist to see who makes the cut."

 

"Hey, Naruto, I think we should take a break for lunch," Maka stated as she walked back over with Yuki on her hip.

 

"Hm? Is it that late already?" Naruto asked as he looked at his watch, it was already about two thirty in the evening, "whoops, I guess it is true what they say, time really does fly. Okay, let's break for now," he said as he walked away stretching his arms to the sky.

 

The others caught up with him, Soul looked over to Naruto, "so, you know that think that Lord Death was asking you about last night?" He asked casually, Naruto knew what he was talking about, so there was no need to clarify, he nodded his head. "Are you going to do what he asked if so when?"

 

"Hmph, who said I'll do it?" Naruto asked back with his hands clasped behind his head.

 

"Do it, don't do it, don't fool yourself. We all already know your answer, so..." Soul trailed off as they continued to walk. Everyone watched Naruto closely, they knew that he would never turn down anything from Lord Death, not really anyways. And what Lord Death had asked of Naruto was something they knew was very big to him, but would he be able to do it? Was what they all wondered.

 

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he looked up at the sky "...yeah, I'll do it. But I need to finish this test first. nothing else matters until I do."

 

"What about Lord Death?" Maka asked, "you know the deadline is tonight, right? He'll be waiting for an answer you know."

 

Naruto scuffed, "yeah, I know, sis, don't be a nag. I'll get on it, why do you think I came up with this test in the first place?" He smirked as he started walking again, "it's all apart of the plan."

 

They watched him walk, "don't worry," Soul and Maka turned to Ceil, "if he needs any help on the matter, we all will be there to support him, won't we?" Soul and Make nodded their head as they all started following Naruto again. 

* * *

**A few hours later**

 

Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, and Chouji managed to stay low and regroup some time after escaping through Shikamaru's smoke bomb. The real question now is, what are they going to do now? Most of them really wanted to pass this test that Naruto set up, it was more than just getting power for them, it was about finding out secrets. Not because they want to destroy or weaken Naruto, but because they want to get to know him better. For all of them, even Sasuke, Naruto had always managed to be one of the top things on all of their minds, even after he left the village, he still managed to worm his way into their minds. After the first day, they realized that there was a lot about Naruto that they didn't know about, and the more they thought about what they didn't know about him, the more they wanted to know.

 

What made him so angry at the village?

 

Why has he been treated the way he was treated? 

 

Why was he the only one treated this way? 

 

How did he get to be so strong that they couldn't even figure out his moves like they used to?

 

What did he learn while he was away?

 

Why did he come back?

 

And what was it that really made him tick?

 

They wanted to know it all, and they used all the free time they could get to find out on their own. So far, they hadn't been able to find out anything much from the public record, so they tried digging deeper. Doing what they could to find out a little something about Naruto, however, every time it seemed like they were getting close to some answers, somehow, they would end up at square one again. It was really frustrating to them. "So..." Shikamaru looked around at the leftover contenders, "what have we found out since yesterday? Anything new?"

 

Hinata pulled out a folder from her jacket, "so far, the only thing that I was able to get from my clan's records was that he was not well liked by the members of the main house for some reason." She explained, surprisingly, after the test started, her confidence started building and she lost her stutter. "However, there is a small hidden shrine dedicated to Naruto in the branch family dojo towards the back. I don't know why they build it, but they seemed to really be indebted to him for some reason."

 

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I happened to have round one of those in one of my clan member's home a while back. It had Naruto's and some other girl's picture that I've never met before. They were standing together, they looked to be about five or four at the time, but I've never seen the girl around before." Chouji explained as he thought, "at least I don't think I have."

 

"Hm, okay Sasuke, what about you?" Shikamaru asked looking at the said boy, "yesterday you said that you might be able to get some information on Naruto that might be of some use in this situation."

 

Sasuke nodded, he had a frown on his face as he looked down at the ground before him. "Yeah, I found something, but I'm not sure how much you guys are going to like it when you hear what it is," he said gloomily. So, he told them the story of Madara and Hashirama, how they fought all the time and how Madara had controlled the nine tails fox long ago. Since Sasuke was a golden child in the civilian council's eyes, he only had to get them to leave him alone in the records library for one evening for about an hour or so and he also found out about what happened on the night of the Kyuubi attack. Although most of the information was redacted, he still got the sum of it and put two and two together in his head all on his own, so overall, he found out that Naruto is supposed to be the host of the Kyuubi's spirit. The same one that they were all told had died a long, long time ago. He also found out something interesting about the Yondime Hokage, but he decided to tell them about that later. "And that's all I could find out with the limited amount of time that I was in there yesterday. I couldn't really check out anything to show you since I would have been caught and that would go against the rules Naruto made, but this is enough, right? We can pass with just this?"

 

Shikamaru thought about it for a minute, "it's not a complete thing, ad we don't actually have a whole lot of evidence to back it all up. But...." he put his hands into his usual thinking pose and did what Nara's do best. After a while of thinking things through, Shikamaru opened his eyes, he had a serious look on his face, "okay, here's what we're going to do. Since we'll be playing it by ear, Sasuke, I want you to find a way to get back into the records room for a little while and try to see if you can sneak back into the records room and get us the thing you read from yesterday. I don't care how you do it, but just get it to us, it doesn't even need to e real, you can use the copy jutsu we learned last year, but just get it to us. Hinata, I want you to go back home and get some pictures of those shrines, you too Chouji, this is going to be apart of the evidence that we're going to be needed in order for all of us to pass." 

 

"Wait, all of us? I thought that it was only three of us can," Hinata asked.

 

"Yes, that's true, but I know for a fact that Naruto is willing. He could very well be impressed with our work and still maybe teach one of us some stuff while the other three becomes his apprentice. It's not the same thing, but I believe that Naruto might just be kind enough to let the odd man out be able to learn a little thing or two, even if he doesn't take on that person." Shikamaru looked around at them, "also...I wasn't really allowed to say this before, but since today is the last day, there's something that I need to tell you all about this test. It's super important."

 

Sasuke, Hinata, and Chouji all looked around at each other, "what is it, Shikamaru, you're really serious about this. Is it something bad?" Chouji asked worriedly.

 

Shikamaru frowned, "that depends on your definition of bad, I suppose."

 

"Okay, then Nara, what is it? We don't have all day, Naruto's lunch break must be coming close to an end by now," Sasuke commented impatiently.

 

Shikamaru sighed, "fine, you guys remember that remedy that he had all of us drink on the first day before letting everyone start the test?" They nodded, they remembered that on the first day of the test, Naruto showed up with a lot of cups of purple liquid that was supposed to be some sort of booster. Everyone taking the test had to drink it, it was apart of one of the rules that Naruto came up with, so after everyone drank it, the test started and no one had any complaints about it. However, there was something about the liquid that Shikamaru didn't quite like, it tasted like grape but had a funny aftertaste following. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with it until yesterday evening before Naruto ended the test for the day. He came up to Shikamaru and a few other and told him something that he would never forget. "It turns out that it was actually..."

* * *

**With Naruto**

 

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt a shadow fall over his face. He looked up at the figure with a small smirk. This person had on a long dark red kimono with black flower petals falling to the bottom, the obi was black with a red string around it, it tied into a bow at the back that resembled a butterfly. The person wore traditional socks with black slippers on their feet, their hair was done up into a high pony-tail that fell down just above their shoulder blade, held together by a red and black ribbon. This person also held an umbrella in their hands and was crying as they stared into Naruto's eyes, true fear was visible in their eyes. Fear that Naruto was sure was directed at him.

 

"So...are you ready to do as I say now?... Sakura?

* * *

**Sometime later, sunset**

 

It was now time for the others to set their plan into motion. They had to make sure to get things done just right, or else they wouldn't pass. Shikamaru nodded to Hinata, Chouji crouched down behind a bush, and Sasuke was keeping an eye out for the target. They saw a bird fly through the sky and disappeared into the trees as fast as they could.

 

This was their signal.

 

Jumping out of the woodworks, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, and Chouj launched their attack. To make a long story short, they failed and almost destroyed half the forest trying to get away from Naruto merciless counter attacks. Naruto stood before his captured audience, he learned a little on his new weapon, it was a scythe that was a little taller than him, its blade was long, sharp, and colored black, while it's staff was colored in blood. There was a red skull on the top of the scythe that was also painted a bloody red color style of which looked like blood was dripping from the skull down the staff and a little on the wider part of the blade going out. Naruto smirked, "how do you like my new toy? She's recently learned to behave herself, and I thought that I would test her will against you." Naruto commented as he looked at the scythe by his side, "I won't lie, she could use some work, no doubt because of her lacking skills, but for now, she did her job well enough." He lifted the scythe up and tossed it up into the air, he aimed his hand towards it, as the scythe came close to his hand again, a purple light appeared from his hand and the weapon was pulled into his hand. Once that was done, Naruto turned towards the four, "pretty neat, huh?" He put both hands on his hips and smiled brightly, "now, who wants to find out how they did on my test? Hm?"

 

**To be continued...**


	13. Tools of destruction: Killer Genin

**Last time...**

 

_Naruto turned towards the four, "pretty neat, huh?"_

 

_He put both hands on his hips and smiled brightly, "now, who wants to find out how they did on my test? Hm?"_

 

**Now...**

 

"Well? Who wants to go first?" Naruto asked as he stared down at the tied up bunch at his feet.

 

Shikamaru looked at each other, he sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that I'll go first," he said simply, wanting nothing more than to get things over with.

 

"Mhmm, that's the spirit, Shika, now then, let's see. Where shall I start?" Naruto thought to himself with a finger on his chin, he snapped his finger, "ah, you're smart. I'll give you that much, however, you were not smart enough to predict my movements and this his something that I suggest you start working on now. Although you are considered to be the genius of our generation, you have only relied on that title until now and that is all you really have going for you at the moment. Well, that and the fact that you are the son of a clan head that was also considered the genius of his own day. Never the less, your skills are lacking and your chakra control is severely weak. You can last about seven to ten minutes at the most with you basic shadow jutsu, but yet you have not practiced it much more than what was needed to until I advised you a few days back. If you continue to go down this path, you will eventually improve your skills little by little, but no matter how great your planning skills maybe, all your enemy would have to do is wait for you to run out of chakra. If you don't want to end up six feet under before your fourteenth birthday, you should do as I say and train harder, understood?" He smiled at Shikamaru when he was done. 

 

Next, he looked over at Hinata, "Hinata, you are not so bad. I actually think that you might have improved more than Shika had in this past week alone. If only you could find a way to continue to reinforce your confidence at home that would make you even better in your fighting abilities. In school, before I left, I used to watch people that interested me. You were one of them because I could feel that we were both looked down on, and I wanted to befriend you back then," Naruto stated, surprising Hinata. "However..." he continued, "because of all your lacking confidence, I couldn't get close to you because you would always faint on the spot. It became too bothersome to talk to you when all you do is faint all the time." Hinata looked down at the ground when she hears this, "but now...you've gotten better. Just remember, I can't always be the center of your world, so you should focus more on yourself from now on. Or at least focus on a goal that is more attainable than your previous goal..."

 

Hinata was a little sad that her longtime crush seemed to be subtly rejecting her in a nice way. She was sort of expecting this since she saw the way Naruto and Ceil interacted, and how Yuki made them seem like the perfect little family. Yet, she was happy. Happy that now, even though she couldn't have him, he still acknowledged her and her inner strength. "Thank you, Naruto, I will do my best," Hinata said with a small bow of her head.

 

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke gulped, he wasn't sure how well he would be able to take Naruto rejecting him too, inside, he could feel his heart starting to ache. Naruto stared at the Uchiha for a moment more before his eyes fell on Chouji. "Chouji." Naruto started, he noticed the dejected look on Sasuke's face but ignored it for now. He would get back to him later. "As an Akamichi, you have a lot of strength in you. Most of it is left untapped because of the limitations that have been placed on you. Your clan has utilized their extra body mass to take down enemies and protect loved once, but I can tell you right now that this is not the only way." Chouji seemed to be a bit surprised by that, he continued, "I know that most of your clan's jutsu burn through a lot of your body fat, but that is not the only way you can fight. However, if you would like, I would like to make you an offer to learn a new way to fight that will add to your clan's jutsu, making you a real force to be recking with. Although I can't make you one of my apprentices, this is the next best thing, and you will have the option to move around more freely if you chose to do this method." 

 

Shikamaru had a puzzled look on his face, "wait, what? I thought that we failed since we weren't able to gather sufficient evidence on you before."

 

"Yeah, that's right, we were only able to tell you what we found out while in the village. We couldn't actually get evidence to back up anything we said since the record room in the tower was under close watch today," Hinata explained.

 

"Yeah, and Sasuke didn't even find out what really happened that night or how you became the holder of the Kyuubi's soul," Chouji stated, also confused.

 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you guys weren't listening to me when I told you the rules of the game back then," Naruto said moving his index finger from side to side. "I said that if you can impress me well enough, then you may pass. If you were to fight me and impress me, then I would consider you. I did not actually say that you had to be one hundred percent correct in finding out something, and it didn't all have to be true either." He explained, he smirked, "anyways, starting right now, you will all be under my wing. Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sasuke will be my apprentices. And Chouji will be my knight, basically, you'll be my right-hand man, my 'go to' person, okay?" The four were still pretty confused about how they passed, but either way, they were glad that the test was finally over with, no one more than Sasuke.

 

Because Naruto accepted him. Maybe not as a crush, but at least he would be close with the blond.

 

That would be enough to make him happy.

 

For now anyways...

 

Naruto nodded to them, "since I'm in such a good mood now, let's take a break. I know you all must be tired, so let's meet back here this time tomorrow to start your training. If you're lat, I may have to punish you," he said in a light-hearted way. There was a smile on his face, and his voice was cheerful and relaxed. But They could all sense that he was not kidding around. Naruto turned away from them and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 

"Hey! He forgot to untie us!" 

 

* * *

 

**Sometime later**

 

It has been about two days since Naruto's little test. Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, and Chouji had all started training under the said container. So far...

 

They were regretting their determination of passing Naruto's test.

 

It was a very demanding job that they just took on for themselves. Little did they know how the training they were receiving would affect them in the long-run. For now, they just really, really, really wished that Naruto didn't look like he was having fun crushing their souls with his training methods. 

 

The way that Naruto trained them was harsh, unmerciful torture. It was amazing that they had even made it this far, to be honest. If Naruto was to give the same training to Gai and Lee, he was sure that they would both be broken within three days, yet it was only their second day of training. And Shikamaru was sure that he was reduced to nothing more than a walking skeleton at this point. Naruto's training offered little time for rest or food, they were provided with little water so that they could learn how precious limited resources were, even though they never abused they powers as clan heir's, they never realized how tough it would have been to survive the way Naruto had over the years. Yes, Naruto had put them through hell. After they met up with him the following day, he made sure to put a time lock jutsu around the area so that no one or thing could distract them. Inside the jutsu, no one could leave until their goal was accomplished. Every day that went by equal to one second in the real world...

 

But Naruto had yet to tell them this information as of yet. 

 

Still, Naruto was keeping them busy with training that they barely noticed it very much. Shikamaru had noticed it somewhat...but then Naruto threw a bolder at him and he was too busy to remember they were all trapped inside of Naruto's time jutsu. 

 

Naruto had fun though.

 

Even though the others didn't.

 

By the end of the second day, Naruto decided to lift the jutsu and allow them to feel the changes they had happened to their bodies while inside the jutsu.

 

"Kai!" 

 

"Huh? What's going on? Why's it night time all of a sudden?" Chouji asked as he looked around the area, it had not actually occurred to them that they had been inside of the jutsu for long. Thinking that they were probably inside of a genius, however, they felt pain whenever they were struck by any of the weapons that Naruto threw. So naturally, they didn't think that they were inside of an illusion after realizing that they were feeling and seeing something real. 

 

But now it was clear.

 

"Were we...where we inside of a jutsu?" Sasuke asked tiredly. He had a bunch of scratch marks and bruises all over his body. There was also second-degree burns going down his left arm that was still somewhat fresh and very painful. 

 

Naruto spared no one in the crossfire.

 

"Yes, you were," Naruto said, appearing on top of a tree branch. They all looked up to see him, he could see that they were all in bad shape. In addition to Sasuke's cuts, bruises, and burns, his clothes were torn and ripped apart so much that it could barely be called clothes anymore. The bottom of his shirt was ripped in a way that his abdomen was showing, his shorts were just barely hanging onto his hips. Shikamaru's clothes were no better, as one of his pants legs was ripped to make onesided shorts, the ripped material was used to stop his leg from bleeding out. HIs usual jacket with his clan symbol was shredded beyond recognition, while his hair was let down, seeing as how his hair tie was no longer able to do its job. He had scratches all over with purple and black bruises starting to form over oldish ones all over his body. Hinata had lost her jacket at some point during the confusion of Naruto's training/attacks, she was left in only her fishnet shirt, much like Shikamaru, and had no time to cover herself before almost getting maimed. Her pants were ripped up, like everyone else, she was also covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe, and her hand was bleeding from trying to block sharp objects with her gentle fist style. Chouji's clothes looked like rags, he had a long cut on one side of his face that was still bleeding a little, he was holding his right arm, as it had been fractured during the so-called training. Overall, Naruto could say that he was...disappointed. "Looks like I set my hopes too high," he shook his head as he jumped down from his tree.

 

"What's that supposed to mean? You locked us in a jutsu and threw attack after attack at us until we could barely stand!" Shikamaru huffed angrily, because of all the erratic attacks going on, he didn't have much time to come up with any patterns in Naruto's attacks. He could not make up a plan to get out of the jutsu or stop his attacks, he also became frustrated and felt his chakra constantly being drained from his body. 

 

Naruto shook his head, "that was the point."

 

"Huh? Are you right in the head or what, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked him, "how was constantly attacking us without breaks supposed to help us? Look at us! We're so tired that we can barely stand!"

 

"Because you had to use so much chakra, you only relied on that. Nothing more." Naruto countered, "you think that chakra is the only source of energy in this world? No, it's not, there is also something called Spiritual Energy, also known as Reishi. And Soul Wavelengths, the energy shared between partners to share power and perform stronger attacks." He explained, "I know you don't know about neither of these methods of power, so I will teach you how to use them both. From what I gathered from this two day training period, I can tell that some of you are weapon types, and some are mysteries. Starting tomorrow, I will be teaching you both how to use the locked Spiritual Energy you all unknowingly showed me, and then I will show those who can, how to turn into their weapon form. As for now, training is over for tonight, go home and meet me here tomorrow morning after team assignments." Naruto started to turn away, but Sasuke stopped him.

 

"Wa-wait, Naruto," Sasuke said nervously, "I-"

 

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked a little harsher than he meant to be. He was frustrated with this group, maybe not entirely at them, but still, they were apart of the reason why he was frustrated.

 

Sasuke jumped at his harsh tone, he swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at the ground. "N-nothing, never mind."

 

"Hmph, if you can't gather up the courage to ask me something now, then you can just stay home tomorrow. I don't need any weaklings to cling to me like some lovesick puppy," Naruto turned away from them and walked away.

 

"Tsk, what a jerk, why's he acting this way now, after so long of being quite before?" Shikamaru wondered out loud to himself.

 

Hinata watched the direction that Naruto left in. Her eyes were focused, "because he's under a lot of pressure," she stated.

 

The boys looked at her as if she was talking another language, "what are you talking about Hinata? What do you know?' Chouji asked curiously.

 

Hinata sighed deeply, "you guys don't notice it now, but our bodies have changed since we were under that jutsu. I don't know what it is, but..." she lifted up her hand and looked at it, "there's something different about us now. All of us."

 

Shikamaru looked at Hinata for a minute, "whatever, I'm going home. Hopefully, I make it to my room before I pass out," he said with a yawn at the end as he started walking away, "come on Chouji, let's go."

 

Chouji nodded to Hinata and Sasuke before following Shikamaru, "bye guys, see you later."

 

"See ya," Hinata said as she waved at them. When they were out of earshot, Hinata turned to Sasuke who was still looking at the ground, "hey..." she said, catching his attention, even though he didn't look at her. "If you don't prove yourself, then he's never going to like you." She started to turn away, but added, "if you don't hurry, someone else will...take him from you."

 

Sasuke's eyes widen when he heard that, he looked up to see Hinata turning and walking away from him.  _"What does she...is she...is she talking about..."_ he clenched his hands into a fist,  _"I won't lose. Not to **him**."_

 

**To be continued...**


	14. Weapons, showing off to the world! pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So...I'm back. I think.

**The following day**

 

The basement was cold, no warmth anywhere. It was no wonder, the walls were made up of stone, the blanket that she was given wasn't very much help either. The food in her bowl was also cold, it was only a loaf of bread and some water in a cup next to it. Nothing special. Nothing like the yummy red bean buns she used to enjoy months before with green tea. Well, she used to enjoy it anyways, that was before she broke up with her boyfriend and found out that she was pregnant with his child. 

 

Well, she keeps telling herself that she was the one that broke it off so that she could sleep at night.

 

But in all honesty, he broke up with her. 

 

She was meeting home for lunch on the weekend as usual. By that time, they had already been sleeping with each other for about a month and a half. She thought that they were moving a little fast, but tried not to think too hard on that fact. Seeing as how she was a very plain girl, she didn't want her first love to leave her. To break her heart. 

 

She made good grades.

 

Helped the teacher after class.

 

Studied past all her test.

 

Never got into trouble with anyone. The was the basic wallflower that was seen but rarely ever heard. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

So, why was she pregnant and trapped in the basement of someone's house?

 

Simple.

 

Because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

 

About two months ago, Mara was the quiet girl. No one ever looked at her twice, she always thought that this was how her life was meant to be. She didn't care for relationships, why would she? There were way too many other things to do. However, the one day that she missed school, was the day that she unknowingly ran into Naruto Uzumaki. It was late in the evening and she was just coming out of the store. She was recovering from a cold and was in sweatpants and an oversized sweater with a beanie on her head. She didn't know why or how she suddenly got sick, but when she woke up that morning, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach for some reason. So, she stayed home. She had been home all day and didn't feel any better, so she left the house to get some freash air, as she was walking out of the store, she bumped into someone. At the time, she didn't realize who it was, she looked up at him, because, even for a fourteen-year-old, she was actually quite short for her age. The person she bumped into was none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. But she didn't know that then. She apologized and found him to be very nice, giving her a smile to end all smiles, it made her blush. She couldn't explain it then, but, something inside of her made her feel...different all of a sudden. She couldn't put a finger on the feeling that came over her, but, she knew that it was not going away anytime soon. But after realizing that Naruto had walked away, she turned around to ask what his name was and saw Yuki, the literal ball of sunshine himself. She was curious about the two of them know, she wanted to get to know them better, they seemed to captivate her in a way that she had never been before. Yet, since this was probably the only time she may ever run into them, she decided to brush off these weird feelings and go on about her day.

 

The next time she meets Naruto, she had found out a lot about him. She had yet to piece together the fact that the boy she had met in front of the store with the boy she was seeing then. Everything she found out was either from the villagers that were around before he left or from the rumors that still floated through the air. Either way, everything she heard had painted him as an evil villain that was out for blood everywhere he went. She was instantly terrified by this version of Naruto and wanted nothing to do with him. However, the image of the little boy she saw with him that day flashed into her mind and she knew. It was not something that she wanted to think about often, but when she saw Naruto kill Mizuki, a trained chunin, and then and ANBU, a top-level assassin, from what she heard. She knew she couldn't allow such a monster to be so close to a sunny boy. That day, Mara made plans to find that little boy, and save him. However, without much information on the boy herself, other than what he looked like, she was coming up empty. 

 

No birth records.

 

No missing children report.

 

No information at all. It was enough to say that this kid was a ghost of some kind. Mara was getting a little discouraged by that fact. But kept looking. She came up empty every time though until suddenly, one of her classmates that had a sibling in the ninja academy started talking. Mara would usually ignore her classmates fully and not care what was said around her. She was in her own little world of good grades and studying hard after all, why would she want to listen to childish gossip anyway? That was her initial thought until said classmate started describing the boy that she was looking for, they said his name was Yuki Uzumaki. Curiosity peeked her interest, so she searched up the name. 

 

Still no luck.

 

In the village that is. When Mara searched up Yuki's name outside of the village, she found very many things. It seems that Yuki had seemingly popped out of nowhere. He was smart for a two-year-old, she could find the words "genius" and "prodigy" either close to or right next to his name everywhere she looked. she found a few pictures that confirmed that it was, in fact, the same boy. But there was nothing else on him.

 

Nothing about his parents.

 

Who he lived with.

 

Where he came from.

 

Where he went to school.

 

It seemed that Yuki was as much of a ghost as she had been in class. But, unlike her, Yuki seemed to be very outgoing, sweet, and caring.

 

So how did he end up with Naruto in the first place?

 

As her questions kept piling up, Mara decided that she had to find out from the source: Naruto. He was the only one she knew of that knew anything about the boy. All the villagers say that the two are almost always together during the day. She had heard talk of a few people in the village wanting to take Yuki away from Naruto before his evil ways rubbed off on him. Others mostly want to kill them both, saying that anyone hanging around Naruto Uzumaki was likely a demon in disguise. Mara didn't want to harm Yuki, but she did want to get the poor boy away from Naruto as soon as possible. So, even though she disliked mobs and violence, she tagged along with the group of villagers that tried to hunt down Naruto each night. It was dangerous, but she didn't want to back down from the challenge. One night, during the hunt, a drunk got his hands on her, since they weren't able to find Naruto that night, many people wanted to let out their anger on something. This one man decided that Mara was the perfect target for his misplaced rage and raped her in an ally not too far from her house.

 

The sad thing about it was that the man was her homeroom teacher. Even if she recognized him, he was too drunk to notice what he was doing. Seeing as how he was a very well respected teacher in the civilian school system, she couldn't come forward with the rape. Who would believe her?

 

Her parents didn't believe her story, even though they found her passed out in the hallway in front of her room. The evidence of the action was clear enough to see. However, since she started chasing after Yuki and Naruto, her grades had managed to slip from A+ to a B- at best. Her mother was a lawyer and her father was a doctor, both respected and whatever. Even though they were great examples of accomplished parents, they mostly cared about image, seeing their daughter laying on the floor like that was not a good sight in their eyes. With that in mind, Mara did her best to bring her grades back up, and try to forget about those two for a time. It made her parents happy, picture perfect was the family way. But at the back of Mara's mind, she couldn't truly forget about Naruto Uzumaki, or his adopted son, Yuki. Because of that, she found herself in yet another manhunt a month later, this time, the group really did find Naruto. 

 

And was killed by him.

 

The first person to go was Mara's homeroom teacher. When she saw it happen, everything felt like it had been slowed down just for her. She saw Naruto coming, she saw her sensei running towards him. She saw the point where her sensei would die, and the moment that he died. By the time she came back to reality, Naruto was already in front of her. His hand on her stomach.

 

_"You're pregnant, aren't you?"_

 

When the words registered in her brain, she couldn't find words to describe how shocked she was. She couldn't believe it.

 

Her?

 

Pregnant?

 

This had to be a joke. But he was standing there with the most confident look on his face that it could not be denied. She was frozen, she wanted to reach up and feel her stomach, but her body wouldn't move. She had opted into wearing the baggiest clothes she could find. She never liked dressing up, so most of the clothes she wore regularly were baggy and oversized, something that her mother hated. Mara could have cared less about that after she got raped, the bagginess of her clothes only grew. No one looked at her twice in these clothes, so she thought she was safe, yet, Naruto picked her out of the crowd and found out something that she didn't even know herself. Before she knew anything else, she was being engulfed in smoke and was here ever since. 

 

Mara wasn't sure how long she had been here, but it had to be quite some time seeing as her belly had grown a little. When she arrived, she tried to find a way out by exploring the basement. However, everywhere she turned was dark or too dime to see without a flashlight. She felt the walls, they were stone. But it wasn't regular stone, it was more like a marble feel than a wall, smooth and cool to the touch, it worried her. The thought of being stuck inside of a giant marble block frightened her greatly. She wanted to get out, but where was out? Another strange thing about the basement prison was that she was able to find the bowl of food near her feet whenever she was truly hungry. It always seemed to appear when she needed it, always with bread and a cup of water right next to it. No matter what, even if she left it behind and started walking for what felt like days, the bowl and cup were at her feet when need be. She thought someone may be brought the items to her in the dark without her noticing, but she never heard a sound or saw a light that showed a way in or out of this place. After some time, she decided to not think about it. At least she was getting food, right?

 

Today, on the other hand, felt different. She had lost all sense of time, being in the dark for a while would do that to a person. She was getting hungry and couldn't find the cup and bowl at first. It was odd. When the bowl and cup first appeared, there was a blanket placed under them, it was thin and not very warm, but it covered her body enough to cover with. The place was always cool, she guessed it was because of the marble walls, along with the floors. Today, the bowl and cup didn't show up until she was almost starving and weak from hunger, she was a little scared that she would no longer be getting food and water like before. But when the bowl finally showed up, there were two loaves of bread this time, instead of one, the cup was also bigger. Mara suspected that she was getting to the end of the road now, the thought made her depressed and unable to eat.

 

"Is this it for me? Will I die here?" She wondered to her self.

 

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, outside**

 

It was early in the morning, around five thirty. Naruto was standing in front of the door that led to the basement of the house. In front of him was:

 

A slightly annoyed Ceil.

 

A nonchalant Sebastion.

 

A tired Maka.

 

A grumpy Soul.

 

And a sleeping Yuki.

 

By his side was mute Sakura. Ever since he brought her back to life, he decided not to return her voice to her just yet. The memory of her loud, annoying voice was not welcomed around him or his home. 

 

"Great, everyone's here. So, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you all out down here so early in the morning," Naruto began.

 

"Oh no Naruto, you have no reason to explain to all of us why you dragged us out of bed at five fucking o'clock in the morning. No reason at all," Soul yawned tiredly, "I mean, it's not like any of us have to be at the academy for team assignments in a few houses."

 

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He loved Soul, he was a great big brother, but his sarcasm was not his best quality. He cleared his throat, "anyway. I've called you all down here because behind these doors is my new weapon." He stabbed his thumb behind him to show the basement doors.

 

The others looked at each other, Maka stretched her arms and back, waking her self up a little. "But I thought Sakura was going to be your weapon, and she's a scythe, like Soul. Wasn't that what you wanted?" She asked curiously knowing how well Naruto with Soul in his weapon form.

 

"Actually, yes, that is what I wanted, however, after testing out Sakura's ability in weapon's form, I've noticed something." Naruto looked over at Sakura and nodded his head, Sakura got the signal and transformed into her scythe form, with some difficulty. She was a beautiful black and red scythe, however, when Naruto let her stand up on her own, there was a shift. It almost seemed like Sakura's form wasn't completely stable on her own, which struck the others as odd.

 

"You mean she kind maintain her weapons form without you holding onto her?" Maka asked.

 

"Yeah, that's exactly it," Naruto picked up Sakura before her form shifted back to human again. Her weapon's form instantly stabilized, he held her out for the others to see, "I wanted to know if this has ever happened before because I couldn't find any books on it."

 

Ceil was about to say something, until Soul butt in, "sorry, baby bro, but if this was the only thing you wanted to ask, I'm going back to bed. You could have easily asked this in the morning or something...which means you want to tell us something else. Am I right?"

 

Ceil saw his point and continued, "even though I dislike it, Soul does have a good point. Sakura's shifting problem is an issue, but did we really have to hear about it at this hour?" He asked, "since I've been a demon for quite some time now, I no longer have much need for sleep and have gone without. Yet, to see Naruto Uzumaki worrying this deeply about something like this, well it does paint an odd picture in my eyes." He walked over to Naruto and took Sakura's form into his hands, noticing how much lighter it was that he had expected, the red blade was sharp to a point, but still dull at the same time. "Hmm, I will admit that Sakura's new form does come with issues, seeing how she was turned into a weapon quite suddenly," he looked up at Naruto, "but why bring us here to talk about it?"

 

Naruto smirked, "because I have a new weapon to show you."

 

"Oh? Have you grown tired of Miss Haruno's presents so soon?" Sebastion asked.

 

"Geez man, even if she was annoying, as a weapon, that's kinda cold, even for you," Soul commented.

 

Naruto held up a hand to stop them from saying more, "now, now, don't think about it like that Soul. And I'm not replaying her, in fact, I'm making her better."

 

Interested, Soul asked, "how can you do that?"

 

"While I was doing some research, I came across something interesting. Even though this is quite rare, there are weapons out there who can have the same mister, even if they aren't related. Like Kid's weapons, the Tompson sister. They are sisters, but they're not really related, they've just grown up together and called themselves sisters. Their bond is strong enough that they can both be used by one mister." Naruto explained.

 

"Yeah, but unlike them, the Tomson sisters both of one weapon form." Maka pointed out, "Sakura has only shown us one form so far and that's a scythe. What if the new partner you find is something that can't be used with a scythe. Alos, when fighting with a scythe, you would usually use both hands to-"

 

"I know all that Maka, but that's not what's going to happen," Naruto cut her off.

 

"How can you know that for sure?" Ceil asked.

 

Naruto's smirk grew bigger, he turned towards the door and walked up to it. "Because, I've found another form that Sakura can use, and it needs a partner." He pushed the doors open and walked through them, Ceil let Sakura transform back into her human form before everyone else started following behind. The basement was dark at first until Naruto touched the side of the wall. Torch lights filled the air with a soft glow, they followed behind Naruto, knowing that everything they had been waiting for would be revealed soon. They came up to an alchemy circle on a door, Naruto snapped his fingers and it disappeared, walking through the doors, he saw what he was looking for. The room he entered was marble, large, and empty except for one person. A girl wrapped up in a thin blanket on the floor with a bowl and cup in front of her. He could feel his friend's eyes on him, but he said nothing to them, he walked up to the girl and kneed in front of her.

 

"Hey," he shook her away and waited for her eyes to open, "welcome back to the land of the living...Mara."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**To be continued...**

 


	15. Weapons showing off to the world: pt 2

It has been a few hours since Naruto let Mara out of the basement. He was sure that she was even more confused that she had been when he told her that she had actually been dead for about a month.

 

Like, actually dead.

 

No heartbeat and everything.

 

Yet, she was still there, breathing and feeling, thinking. How could she have been dead for so long and not change at all from it? In fact, if she was recently dead, how could she be alive right now.

 

More importantly,  _how_ did she die in the first place and  _how_ did she come back to life? 

 

The more she thought about it, the more it didn't make sense, not one. "How did I die? How am I alive? Wh-" she started to ask these questions, but Naruto shut it down.

 

"Look, Mara, we don't exactly have all that much time to be explaining every little thing to you since we still have a lot of ground to cover," Naruto explained as he led her out into a clearing. The others had gone back to their beds for some more rest seeing as how they weren't really needed at the moment. They made sure Naruto knew to call them at a much later time if he was going to do something like this again. Once everyone else, minus Sakura and Sebastion, had left them, Naruto brought them to this location. The clearing was a fair size field surrounded by trees and some patches of flowers. It was a peaceful place that wasn't too far away from the house, but not too close that any stray jutsu that Naruto might fire off would accidentally destroy the said house and possibly injure someone in the process. He stopped at the center of the field and turned to Mara, who had followed him, he did a few hand signs and cast a jutsu around them that slowed down time to a snail's pace.

 

Mara looked around the field that they were in after feeling a change in the air. She didn't see anything that much different other than the butterflies that were fluttering about in the distance earlier appeared to be suspended in midair. "What did you just do?"

 

"I slowed down time, duh."

 

Mara looked at Naruto as if he had sprouted a second head, "huh? How can you do that? I've never heard of anyone being able to do that," just then she remembered hearing one of her classmates talk about something called a gen-something. "Wait, is this an illusion?"

 

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "if it was, I wouldn't tell you. Second, no. This isn't actually a jutsu of mine, it's a gift from someone I met once upon a time. He gave me this gift so that I could have an unlimited amount of time to train myself for anything and everything. He taught it to me himself...he was an odd gay and I don't wish to talk about him any further with an unworthy pleb like you." Naruto sat down in the grass and pulled out a book from his pocket, "you have until the time I finish this book to solve the problems written out on this paper, if you pass, your training will continue."

 

Mara wasn't sure why she was getting a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach as she took the paper. Yet, when she looked at all the problems she had to answer, she realized that it was only a simple standard test that she had passed many times before. This made her feel even more uneasy, "what kind of training are you going to make me do?" She asked as Naruto flipped his first page of the book, "what am I to you?"

 

"You don't need to worry yourself about what your training will be like in the future. You don't really need to know what you are to me either." Naruto explained cryptically, "however, what you are to yourself is something that you should answer now." Naruto glanced up at the older girl to see the confused look she sported, he sighed, "here's a hint, what does a ninja need to kill? If you answer that, you'll be one step closer to knowing everything you need to. Now begin, I don't have a lot of patients while I'm sitting still in this zone."

 

Mara frowned at him, his attitude did not appeal to her at all and she would much rather give him a good talking to right about now, but since he seemed to be the only person that is giving out answers at the moment, she would play along with his little game. When she got the change, she would escape this crazy kid and find out what was really going on. He said he stopped time, but Mara still felt like this all had to be some really bad dream that she was having. It all started when she decided to take part in that hunt that night, but...now that she was thinking about it, she couldn't for the life of her remember why she decided to take part. Why was she even there anyways? She never went out on school night? And how did she end up with this kid waking her up and telling her that she had died a month ago? 

 

To be honest, since waking up, Mara couldn't really remember much of anything apart from her normal everyday life.

 

She remembers getting up, getting dressed, and heading off to school.

 

She remembers being the loner in class.

 

She remembers getting A's and B's on her tests.

 

Studying a lot.

 

Not really having any friends.

 

Her parents were strict about her grades and stuff like that.

 

And...something else. It was just on the tip of her tongue. What was it? It felt like a person, right? Although, she couldn't remember a name or a face if it was a boy or a girl. Anything that identified the person she was thinking of seemed to be erased from her memories somehow.

 

Why?

 

"Are you going to stand there all day with that stupid look on your face?"

 

Mara snapped out of her dazed state enough to remember that she wasn't alone. "Wha-"

 

"I asked if you're going to stand there with that stupid lost look on your face?" Naruto looked up at Mara and she flinched, "well?"

 

Mara was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of fear, she didn't know what else to do other than what he asked her to do. "N-no, sorry," she quickly got to work on her test, her earlier thoughts slowly fading away from her mind.

 

Meanwhile, Sebastion and Sakura had been caught in the jutsu as well. But they weren't frozen like the butterflies were. Sakura watched the scene play out between Mara and Naruto and was confused. The feeling that this had happened before came over her, she looked at Sebastion to ask, but it seemed like he had read her mind. "Yes, this has happened before. To you actually, and to some others as well."

 

"Others? What do you mean?" Sakura asked dumbly.

 

"This exact scene you see before you is how Naruto started to train you. First, he cast a jutsu on a wide field, just as this, that allowed him to stop time. Next, he gave you a test that seemed like any other, but while you stood there, about to take your test, you started to wonder how you got here. How you got into this situation in the first place. I can't say for sure if you had remembered or not, but once Naruto had snapped you out of your dreaming, you slowly forgot about what you were thinking about. And, in doing so," Sebastion looked at her with a smile, "you also willingly gave up your memories. Every last one of them, anything to do with your life before, you forgot or are in the process of forgetting everything. I'm sure you sure you can still recall bits and pieces of your life before now, but soon you will forget everything. That's how this jutsu works, you see?" He gestured to Mara and Naruto.

 

When Sakura turned her focus back onto the two, she noticed that the top of Mara's head seemed to be glowing a light glow. When she looked closer, she noticed that the glow looked to be going into Naruto, as if he was absorbing it. "What's that light?" She asked.

 

Sebastion gave a light chuckle, "this is the first time your seeing memories in their true form, so it's understandable that you would call it as such. That 'light', as you called it, are Mara's memories. If there is one thing about this jutsu that you should know about for the future is that anyone else that is caught within it aside from the caster, has to give up one of two things to stay. Whether they want to or not. The first thing would be their life force, the longer they stay, the shorter their lifespan. The second thing would be their memories, instead of giving up the amount of time a person had yet to live, they would simply forget about certain things." 

 

"Wait, so if a person wants to stay in this jutsu with Naruto, they would have to choose between living a full life or not remembering all the things they had done in the past?" Sakura asked to see if she could understand what was happening. "Does that mean that we're going to also forget things about our past or not live as long if we keep standing here?"

 

"Not exactly, you are already giving up your memories as it is. Since Naruto's will was for you to forget everything about your life up to the point that you had died, you don't have to worry about choosing. I, on the other hand, don't need to chose because I am immune to this jutsu."

 

"How can you be immune? Don't you need to give you your memories or lifespan too?" Sebastion chuckled at Sakura again, "what's so funny?" She asked she didn't like being the butt of anyone's joke.

 

Too bad she already is.

 

"My apologies, but as it stands. I don't have any memories of my past life because I was never live to begin with," he explained. "You can't give up anything that you never had in the first place, remembering that might just get you past this."

 

Sakura stopped to think about that, "then...does that mean I'll also become like you? A person with a past?"

 

Sebastion smirked, softly he said, "my dear, you could only dream of becoming like me."

 

* * *

 

**The Academy**

 

**Some hours later.**

 

It was finally time for the genin exams to start.

 

Maka, Soul, and Ceil made their way into the classroom with Soul holding Yuki. They took their usual seats towards the back, Shino looked up from a book that he had borrowed from Naruto the day before, noticing that the said blond didn't come in with the others today. "Good morning," he started, "is Naruto not coming today?"

 

"Oh no, Naruto's coming, he just has something he had to do beforehand," Ceil explained.

 

"I see," Shino nodded and left the conversation at that.

 

While the other students in the room were just milling around, talking and laughing with friends, the soft sound of stomping feet was heard. It slowly got louder and louder as whatever it was seemed to be heading in the direction of the school. Soul sighed tiredly, "you think there's any chance of her not making a whole set of noise when she comes in today?" 

 

Maka flipped a page in her own book, not really paying much attention to her surroundings, "not a chance."

 

Just then Ino and a couple other fangirls burst through the door with a loud, "I WIN!!" To alert every one of their arrivals.

 

No one was amused and went back to what they were doing before. The usual fight broke out about who would sit next to Sasuke, while the usual Emo King simply sat there unbothered. Just as Iruka was coming into the class, Naruto finally showed up with Sakura and Mara following him one step behind him on either side. Sebastion wasn't with them today though. Ino noticed Sakura and ran up to her, stopping the trio in their tracks, "where have you been forehead? And why are you wearing that outfit, it's not like you."

 

Sakura took a moment to look at Ino, she thought for a moment about the girl before it finally came to her. "You're, Ino Yamanaka, right?" She asked she had a little trouble remembering the blond girl in front of her, she realized that this was probably what Sebastion was talking about before. Now that she realized what was going to happen to her, she wasn't exactly sure how to feel. Scared maybe? Sad?

 

"What is that supposed to mean, forehead? We've known each other for years now, how can you ask that?" Ino asked as if she had just been slapped in the face.

 

Sakura was about to reply when Naruto held his arm out between the two, "that's enough talking. It looks like sensei's trying to settle the class." He put his hands in his pocket and walked around Ino, "I suggest you get to your seat now before you fail the exam altogether." 

 

"Why you, come back h-"

 

"Ino Yamanaka, please have a seat, we're about to start," Iruka called out to her before she could turn around and start a fight with Naruto.

 

Naruto and Sakura found their seats, he instructed Mara to hold Yuki while they did the test. "Sakura," Naruto spoke softly to the pinkette seated in the row in front of him, she turned around to see what he wanted, "don't speak to that girl again unless I tell you to." Sakura nodded obediently, which surprised even herself, before turning around to receive her test.

 

Iruka seemed a little taken aback by the sight of Sakura suddenly showing up on the very day that the exam was held, he looked over to Naruto and wondered what he had to do with it. He never liked the kid, to begin with. "Alright, begin!"

 

The written test went on just like any other test they had taken before now. The room was quiet with the exception of pencils scratching paper. No one talked about the girl standing at the back of the room holding the child that Naruto started showing up to class with. Nor did they talk about the fact that Sakura finally showed up on the same day as that girl, or why they were wearing the same thing. A long black traditional kimono with red butterflies flying diagonally across the bottom, their obi was red with two thin black lines running horizontally. Their hair was done up in a classic bun held in place with a red and black butterfly hairpin, their bangs were left out. Another thing that no talked about at the moment, but was sure to later, was the fact that both girls were with Naruto. It seemed like every change they saw started and ended with Naruto. After the written test was finished, Iruka sent the class out with his new teacher's assistant, Makubi, he was Mizuki's replacement after he was killed by Naruto. And just like the man before him, Makubi hated Naruto's guts with a passion.

 

Which wouldn't end well for him later.

 

Makubi fathered all the students around for the second part of the exams which happened to be genjutsu. While many of the students passed, most didn't. The objective of the test was for the students to release the jutsu in at least twenty seconds.

 

Ino did it in twelve.

 

Sakura did it in thirteen.

 

Hinata Managed to release it in ten.

 

Shikamaru did it nine.

 

Chouji did it in ten. 

 

Sasuke did it in five.

 

Kiba too about nineteen seconds.

 

Shino made it out in fourteen seconds.

 

Then it was Naruto's turn, Makubi had already decided to cast a particularly nasty genjutsu for Naruto to watch. When Naruto sensed the world around hi shift, he already knew that Makubi had cast the jutsu. He was about to dispell it until he heard the cry of someone familiar. He turned his head around to see his son, but Yuki wasn't his usual happy self, he was covered in blood from head to toe and was crying with Maka and Soul standing next to the bloodied boy. Naruto turned back around and let out a huge amount of his chakra that dispelled the jutsu, showing him to have only been in said jutsu for two seconds, much to Makubi's disappointment. He thought for sure that jutsu would take him longer to release. "Alright, everyone passed, let's move on to the next part," he announced and led the way over to the next spot. All the while, an uneasy feeling started to settle into the pit of his stomach. 

 

But since he went out drinking the night before with friends, he chalked it up to his hangover coming back to haunt him

 

The next test was for taijutsu. Mostly everyone won, some kids lost, most of them being either from civilian families or small ninja families with little training prior to the academy. The goal of the test was to get one hit on Makubi, if they got a hit, they passed. Everyone lined up and waited their turn, Makubi made sure to call Naruto last so that when he beat him in front of all of his classmates, it would be that much more embarrassing. As Makubi called students one by one, he started to notice a few things. he noticed that some of the clan kids seemed to be fighting differently recently. There was a subtle change in the way they stood and stuck their opponents, it was with a carefully calculated ease on which they moved and Makubi was starting to wonder when the change took place.

 

Chouji, as usual, didn't charge into battle because he didn't want to hurt anyone but instead allowed his opponent to make the first move. However, unlike his usual self, this time Chouji did strike back with some basic moves that Makubi hadn't seen him use until now. He started out with a slow run that built up to a quick sneak attack that caught the chunin off guard, allowing Chouji to get his hit.

 

Shikamaru would usually make a lazy effort in his fights. But today, Makubi noticed that he was a lot more serious. He was quick to use his lazy demeanor to make it look like he wasn't putting that much effort into things, although, before Makubi knew what hit him, Shikamaru managed to land two strikes on him. One hit on the side and one on the back.

 

Hinata's fight was the most noticeable out of the three. She took her usual Hyuuga stance but didn't follow through with her usual clan moves. She stepped out of her clan's stance the moment Makubi was about to knock her out. Instead, she dodged the attack and ended up grabbing his arm and kicked out his legs from under him. Before he fell to the ground, Hinata went back into her stance and locked two chakra points in his right arm in the blink of an eye. Needless to say that this match was the one that shocked the crowd the most. But it had nothing on Naruto's match.

 

When Makubi finally called Naruto, he wasn't expecting Naruto to just hang back, waiting for him to make the first move. Which Makubi had no problem doing. Although, he wished he hadn't have been so gung-ho about the whole thing at first because Naruto was known for being random in his fights. When Makubi rushed forth, Naruto seemed to disappear before his very eyes, it wasn't until he felt a sharp heel digging into the center of his back did he know where the blond had gone. The kick in itself had knocked out quite a bit of air from the chunin's lungs, leaving him gasping for about a minute or two, even though he tried to hide it. When he finally got back onto his feet, Naruto was already standing back with the rest of the students, mainly with Soul, Maka, Ceil, and Sakura. Everyone else seemed to be staying far away from him. Seeing as how Naruto was the last student to fight today, he had to lead everyone back inside for the last part of their exam.

 

"Wait here for your name to be called. If you pass, please take your headband and come back to this room. Those that fail must leave the building." Iruka explained before he started calling students to the testing room.

 

**To be continued...**


End file.
